Heaven Country
by GoldenDragonClouds
Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She actually hails from the legendary Ryogakure. Now that her past has caught up to her, what will she do? NejiTen. Takes place in Shippuden... Real summary inside! Please RxR! Rewrite up on profile
1. Chapter 1: The Past Catches Up

**Chapter 1: The Past Catches Up**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, undecided others.

* * *

"Soshoryu!" A brunette girl with her hair in two buns shouted as she rushed towards her sparring mate.

"Kaiten!" The lavender-eyed boy shouted in response.

The girl's weapons bounded off of his defense. Their sparring went on for a while until both were panting heavily, clutching their sides. It was near sundown, and the training field had several large, circular holes on the ground, various weapons scattered around everywhere.

"Good job." said Neji, brushing himself off.

"I still can't land a hit on you though," Tenten pouted. Neji smirked.

"That's the difference between a jonin and a..." he was cut off as a shout sounded across the village.

"NANI??????????"

It was Tsunade. Tenten raised her eyebrows and Neji smirked once more.

"She probably lost another bet."

This time, Tenten laughed.

"At this rate our economy's gonna go down badly!" she cracked up.

"So, in for another round?" she said when she had calmed down.

"Hn."

They were getting into position as Lee arrived.

"Konoha's youthful flower!"

Tenten groaned.

"What now Lee?"

"All kunoichi in our age group are being called to Hokage Mansion! Tsunade-sama must be lecturing them on the youthfulness of beautiful flowers!"

Tears were streaming down his face. Neji and Tenten just looked at each other.

Tenten made a seal and all the weapons in the training field disappeared. A rather large scroll now hung from her back.

"Lets go."

"Hn."

Neji, Tenten, and Lee roof-hopped towards Hokage Mansion.

"Neji, Lee, you may go now." Shizune informed them, "This meeting is for kunoichi only."

"YOSH!"

"Hn."

The two boys left their teammate with the medic.

Soon after, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata arrived as well as a few other kunoichi, including Subaku no Temari, here for the upcoming chunin exam. They looked around, nothing much to do. Most were fidgeting.

Finally, Shizune ushered them into the office. She was pale.

"Tsunade-sama's in a bit of a bad mood right now..."

Sakura winced. She knew how bad those days could be, having been a target of assault once.

They all filed in to find Tsunade shouting at a black-haired girl. The stranger had a golden gleam to her skin, left arm covered in bandages, wore a loose shirt with the symbol '金' on the front, tank top underneath the shirt, short shorts, leggings, and standard ninja sandals. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, lips full and red even with absolutely no makeup. And she was livid.

"Why won't you still believe me?" she was demanding. She had a slight accent. "Don't you see this hitai-ate?" she thrust the forhead protector at Tsunade's face. She scowled.

"Well, it's just that your village hasn't been heard of since the first great ninja war. If you can prove there is another that knows of your village here I may be able to believe you. But if not..." Tsunade trailed her statement, glaring at the girl.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

Tenten, though, merely gasped as she saw the symbol engraved on the metal plate.

"Tian..." she said softly, almost whispering.

That voice, that symbol, could it be? But how...

"Jin-jin?" Tenten tentatively asked, voice shaking. Soon there were about ten pairs of eyes on her. Silence fell on the room like a stone.

Then the girl shouted, "Tian-tian!" and rushed to hug her. "I missed you so much!"

"What!?" Everyone in the room stared.

Tenten chuckled.

"Uh... she's a friend I've met on a mission once, and I just kept meeting her again somehow. And for the last time, Jina, its Tenten. Stop putting in that weird accent of yours." she said, stepping on the girl's foot.

Whatever her name was, she caught on very quickly.

"Yep! I met Tian... Tenten..." she quickly changed when Tenten glared at her, "one time on a mission in... was it Tea Country? And we kept ending up having missions same place, same time." she chirped happily.

"Umm... yeah." said Tenten, looking doubtful.

Everyone stared.

"Minna, you can go now. Tenten, you're staying to confirm this... Jinjin's... status." Tsunade said slowly, but in a commanding voice.

Eyes were all settled on Tenten. Slowly, one by one, people began to leave the room. Tenten grabbed Temari's arm.

"Stay." she said softly, "I want you to know as well."

The two kunoichi had grown quite close after Tenten's defeat in their first chunin exams so long ago.

"Alright..." Temari looked rather unsure, but stayed anyway.

There was silence in the room as Tsunade, Shizune, 'Jin-jin', Temari and Tenten threw nervous glances at each other. Tenten was in position, bracing herself for what was inevitable...

"TIAN-TIAN!!!!!" The girl pounced on her, giving her a big hug. Tenten stood helplessly as she sighed.

Shizune blinked at the girl, who was taller than the kunoichi. She had expected Tenten to have pushed the girl off, denying the nickname like she did with Lee and Gai so often. But this time, no movement.

The other girl grinned.

"Metal arms jutsu." she simply stated.

"_Jin-cai, get off, or I'll have to beat you up__._" Tenten said rather sternly, unlike her usual self. And she was speaking a different language fluently.

"_But... Tian-tian gong zhu...!_" The girl was pouting, and the other three kunoichi in the room frowned, not being able to understand the strange language the two were speaking in.

"_Jin-cai! They don't know of my heritage. The Sandaime did, but when he died I didn't tell the Godaime._" Tenten said more in the strange language.

"Stop!" Tsunade shouted, and Tenten and 'Jin-jin' both turned to face her once more.

The hokage had several large veins popping on her forhead, and was rubbing her temples.

"Tenten, the truth, and every bit of it. And explain the foreign language!"

Tenten bit her lower lip, looked at Temari. Her friend looked confused. She turned to the foreign girl, who just nodded at her to carry on. Then she spoke.

"I know you may not believe me, but Heaven Country of the legends still exists, and we still have our ninja."

"Wait, OUR?" Shizune interrupted.

"Yes, our. I'm from Heaven Country."

"Tenten..." Temari looked shocked.

"Or more specifically," Tenten carried on with a smaller voice this time, "I'm a Heaven Country princess."

Tsunade gawped at her. Well, not just her.

"Tell." she commanded, nothing more to say.

Tenten took a deep breath, unsure where to start, then began her story.

"March 9th seventeen years ago, my twin brother Tian-di and I were born to the Ryokage, in Ryogakure of Heaven Country. My birth name is what Jin-cai just called me, Tian-tian. I have three other sisters and one other brother, making us six in total. I am the youngest of all siblings.

You have to understand that the ruling system there is a bit different- it's by bloodline, not by appointing Kage. The Ryokage chooses his heir among his children when he reaches a certain age, and there are hundreds of branch family members at the moment.

That's my family- my siblings and I are the current Ryokage's children.

You don't even need to consider birth order, so any one of us, including me, may be randomly selected quickly and suddenly. And the Ryokage can change his mind whenever, including last minute.

There are two advisor families, five guard families. The rest are either civilians or ninja. Jin-cai here comes from one of the guard families.

We in Ryogakure don't use surnames, our clan name is always the first syllable of our name. So Jin-cai is of the 'Jin' clan, I of the 'Tian' clan. Advisors are 'Ri' and 'Yue', the guard families are: 'Huo', 'Shui', 'Mu', 'Jin', and 'Tou'. Jin-cai is a guard, more specifically, a guard assigned to me.

Well, back in Ryo, the Tian family girls aren't allowed to know any fighting beyond that of our bloodline, control of the sky. As in clouds, rain, wind, and lighting. Fully trained we can produce wings of chakra and fly, however I never got the opportunity to.

I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but I never once used it upon entering Konoha eleven years ago. Ryo shinobi aren't permitted to show themselves to foreign countries, and I was being pursued by Ryo sentries.

I told the Sandaime of my situation and he let me stay as an orphan.

I thought I could stay away forever, being a kunoichi and all...

But now that Jin-cai's come for me after eleven years, something has to be up. I probably need to follow her. That's it."

Tenten concluded, blushing slightly.

Tsunade and Shizune were open-mouthed, Temari looked dumbstruck. If she had used her bloodline she could easily be a jonin, no, an ANBU by now!

But Temari guessed that it wasn't what Tenten, or Tian-tian, wanted.

Jin-cai broke the heavy silence.

"Tian-tian gong zhu..."

Tsunade interrupted her.

"Wait, so 'gong zhu' is the equivalent of 'hime'?"

"Hai," said Tenten, and Jin-cai continued, this time in her mother tongue.

"_Your father wants you back, at least for a year, I think_."

"_Why do they want me?_" Tenten's accent was perfect even after all these years.

"_They... want Tian-di to become betrothed. And you need to come to help._"

"NANI???" Tenten burst out. She quickly switched back, however. "T_hat's why you came?_" Jin-cai looked guilty.

"_Um... yes, gong zhu._"

Tenten sighed, then said in Japanese, "YADA."

Jin-cai looked angry, and replied to Tenten in Japanese, her accent nearly perfect. "He's counting on you Tian-tian! You're the only one that knows him well enough to actually choose! Do you think the current council's gonna let him with someone he likes?"

"It's been eleven years! I've changed, you've changed, even he's probably changed by now!"

They glared at teach other.

Tsunade broke the contest.

"What's this I hear about a 'he'?"

"They want me to go back to choose my brother's fiance." Tenten spat out.

"Ten...ten..." Temari managed out.

No one heard her as Shizune said relieved, "Oh, and I thought we were losing one of our kunoichi for a marriage."

Tenten's eyes darkened and Jin-cai fidgeted nervously.

"Uhh..."

Tsunade noticed right away.

"What now?"

"We're... probably going to have to take her away for about a year... and there's another two reasons she doesn't want to go back." Jin-cai replied.

"Well?"

Tenten nodded at Jin-cai, telling her to continue.

"Um... Since she's still of the undiluted bloodline of the Tian clan, there may be betrothal arrangements starting any time soon..."

"And..." Tenten said darkly, and Jin-cai cringed.

"She... she promised her father something on the scroll she left in her room when she ran. That when she returned she would permit him to give her the test, the test in Ryogakure that they use to determine the shinobi ranks. If she should pass, she would go back to the ninja world, if not, she would stay and serve as a branch family member for the rest of her years. I was her closest guard... I was the only she told of her plan... and Lord Tian-long was not pleased. I... I still have the scars to prove it..." she shuddered, and Tenten jumped, eyes flashing.

"You never said- SHOW ME!"

The girl slowly undid the bandages on her left arm, wincing.

A long, gashing scar showed itself, and everyone else gasped.

Shizune hurried to the arm.

"It's been renewed every year!" she exclaimed.

"And every time it hurts even more..." Jin-cai said in a meek voice.

A killer intent was suddenly present in the room.

"Tian-tian, please come... He promised to stop if I could bring you back..."

Tenten made up her mind then and there.

"I'm going back." She declared to the surprised others. "I'm giving father a piece of my mind."

"Tian-tian gong zhu..." Jin-cai said softly.

"And no one is stopping me." Tenten concluded.

Jin-cai, scar half-healed already, shuffled over to Tsunade. She looked almost guilty as she placed a mission request file on her desk.

"Lord Tian-long wished me to give this to you should Tian... I mean... Tenten... accept the terms."

Tsunade opened the scroll. The content was simple, short.

"Escort the Heaven Princess back home. There should be fourteen escorts, including the one I have sent. They will meet four more on the way here."

"Tenten." Tsunade said, "Or should I call you Tian-tian?"

"Only in private, Tsunade-sama. I do not wish that anyone else find out."

"Alright then... Tian-tian."

"Umm... Tian-tian-sama?"

"Please, don't do that Temari. I don't want anyone to treat me any differently than they used to. Just Tian-tian. That goes for you too, Jin-cai."

"But Tian-tian gong zhu..."

"Seriously, Jin-cai."

"Jin-cai, I can tell she's serious." Temari said gently.

"Wow, Temari can be understanding sometimes, I guess." Tenten said jokingly, and said blonde caught on.

"Of course, Tian-tian gong zhu, I'm always your greatest friend." She said with just the right amount of mocking tone in her voice.

The two friends laughed, breaking the tension in the room.

Then Tsunade chose to read out the scroll. The room's atmosphere completely changed.

Jin-cai dropped a bag on Tsunade's desk.

"This should cover the SS-rank mission with fourteen people, even if we may be away fro a year. We do not use the same currency."

Tsunade opened the bag to find it was filled with gold and silver coins.

This left Temari dumbstruck once more.

Then she said slowly, "I'm going."

"Temari, you're a Sunagakure jonin. We'll have to ask Gaara about this..."

"Listen, I'm not letting my best friend go back to a family that does not understand without my supervision."

"I'll send a message to Gaara, then. Shizune, call for a messenger bird."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune ran out of the room.

"Who else will go?" Tenten asked. "I don't want to be rude, but father will probably test the escorts to see if I was so called 'safe'."

"The rest of Team Gai, of course, and since Temari's going, the junior Shika-ino-chou team. Since you'll have to try and find your way back, tracker team Hinata, Shino, and Kiba should accompany you. Sakura, because she's the best healer, and since they're on her team, Sai, Captain Yamato, and... Naruto." Tsundade stated, counting with her fingers. "That should be fifteen."

"Umm... who are all these people again?" Jin-cai asked, head slightly tilting to the side.

"You'll learn soon enough, Jin-cai, be patient. Tsunade-sama, I am pleased with the selections. Tell them of the mission tomorrow, if you wish. We will leave in two days." Tenten paused at the door.

Then she straightened, and said with all the regality of a princess, "I forbid any talk of my heritage to anyone other than the ones present in this room at the moment. Tsunade-sama, not even my old genin team. I bid you all good night." And she went out of the room, back straight, head held high. But there were tears in her eyes.

Jin-cai bit her lower lip once more, then straightened, as if hearing a silent command. She hurried out of the room to follow Tenten, head bowed, hands held together at her stomach.

'Just like a faithful servant...' Temari realized. The room was silent as Tsunade finally dismissed and Temari with a wave of her hand, and started rubbing her temples. Once the two left, Tsunade started petting Tonton, looking at the mission scroll from Jin-cai. She sighed.

"This is going to take a while." she mused, and started to write out mission scrolls.

Thirty minutes later, Shizune entered the room to find that the Hokage had gone to sleep on her desk for the umpteenth time.

"Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

So what do you think?  
Yeah I based Heaven Country on the Middle Country (China) but I changed bits!!!  
Yes, Jin-cai is my OC. ^^  
I haven't decided on any of the other pairings than NejixTen, but I'm leaning towards HinaxNaruxSaku... or maybe just NaurxHina.

Please RxR! Flames welcome! First story-type fanfic... I tried... eh hehehehe... X3  
On my other story I had a few hits... but no reviews at all... I need reviews to be motivated...  
Oh, tell me what you want to happen! I have waay to many ideas and I can't satisfy them all.

Like I said in summary, takes place during Shippuden, when Jiraiya's not dead yet.

I absolutely love Tenten. Favorite Kunoichi.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback and Introductions

**Chapter 2: Flashback and Introductions**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, probably SakuNaruHina.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Her father Tian-long gazed down at his children, her siblings, all assembled in from of him in the formal attire of the Dragon Court. Then he smiled at them._

_Tian-lan, Tian-yuan, Tian-yin, Tian-yang, Tian-di, and Tian-tian stared at him, waiting for him to speak, and so he did._

_"My lovely children, Empereror's Second, your aunt Tian-hua, had been rummaging through old artifacts, and these are ten of what she found." He gestured to the table. "Choose your gift wisely."_

_His oldest two squealed in delight, and Tian-long mentally frowned at them while nodding in approval at the younger ones, standing still with contemplative smiles on their faces._

_"By birth order." He added, just to see their reactions._

_Tian-yuan and Tian-yin grumbled, but Tian-tian smiled. None of her siblings, she knew, would choose her preference. It was a simple matter of Fate's loom._

_Tian-lan, feeling all authoritative, stepped forth towards the table and scrutinized every which gift. But there was one she lingered on, and that gift she chose. It was a beautiful brooch, shaped like a magnificent swan spreading its wings. It showed Tian-lan's nature exactly- beautiful, but conceited, caring only about her looks. Tian-long frowned._

_'So it won't be her', Tian-tian mused._

_Tian-yan was next. Her choice was yet another brooch, a butterfly this time. It reflected her beauty that rivaled her twin's, but like a butterfly she neer stayed long in one place, flitting from one decision to the next._

_"I thought as much..." Tian-long muttered._

_Tian-yin won her twin in a brief glaring contest to go next. She took the longest time, then chose a crystal statuette of a horse. The statuette was truly beautiful, but it reflected it's new owner's personality._

_She cared, of course, and those were the intricate details of the bird. However, she could not put her abilities into practical use, as a statuette was useless. And so she was admired, but never coveted for._

_Tian-long smiled at his first son Tian-yang, who stepped out boldly to take one sweeping look at the table. But that smile turned into disappointment when Tian-yang came forward and grabbed the largest, heaviest of the three swords on the table, and brandished it as if testing it out._

_A smirk was featured on his face._

_He had chosen the gift that showed him best, after all. An arrogant prince that thought of strength and invincibility over any other gift._

_Tian-tian winced at the sight of the sword. Had her brother not heard of the legend of the Demon Sword? The sword that most coveted and fought to get a hold of? Someday the foolish prince would fall, as was the curse of the Demon Sword._

_Tian-tian stole a glance at her father, whose look told her he was thinking the same thing._

_No one else noticed... after all, she was the best at reading stoic faces, even at the age of mere five years old._

_Tian-tian stood attention onve more as her twin brother hesitantly approached the table. After much contemplation, Tian-di chose one of the two scrolls on the tabletop. The writing on its exterior indicated the scroll was on the history of their country._

_Tian-tian knew her father approved, and he did. A proud smile appeared on his face. He knew who his heir would be. Now to choose the second. But she was not going to let that happen to her._

_Last of all was Tian-tian herself, the youngest. She gazed at the leftover five items on the tabletop. Two swords, one scroll, a brooch and a statuette. She didn't even have a chance to look closely, yet she knew which to choose._

_The old, frayed scroll drew her attention. It was not of her people, but of the five great hidden villages. She picked it up, indicating her choice._

_Although her father frowned instantly, she smiled at it. Whatever it took, she was going to be a proper kunoichi. Whatever it took, she was going to break the rules of the Tian family to fufill her dream. She would be a kunoichi, a strong one like the legendary Tsunade, never weak like the ones in Ryogakure. A strong, independent person._

_Not a princess._

(Flashback over)

Tenten awoke suddenly, and jumped from her bed. Oh. She'd been having those dreams again, the ones she hadn't been having since three years ago. There was a sharp rap on the door.

"Coming!" she shouted, and quickly changed. Her clothes had changed a lot over the years, she mused, and frowned as she thought of the traditional clothing back at Ryogakure. Tight, long dresses were hard to move in and were not to her liking. Her clothes now were more like the ones peas

She opened the door to find a scowling Neji holding three mission scrolls.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to give these to you and Lee."

"And so?" Tenten asked, although she knew what was up already.

"We have a mission, SS-class. She said to give this to... Jin-cai?"

"Uh..." Tenten tried to think of an excuse.

"TIAN-TIAN!!!!!"

Tenten flinched, Neji looked surprised. The noise was coming from the bathroom.

"Uh... that's her."

"Her?"

"Friend. Kunoichi. Different country."

"Hn."

Tenten ran to her bathroom door, Neji following her inside. Tenten didn't even have time to think about the messiness there.

"_What now_?"

"_Tian-tian, do you have a tampon_?"

"_Uh... in the cabinet below the sink! And be quiet there's a friend here!_"

Thank kami-sama Jin-cai had spoken in Chinese. She didn't know what she would have done if Neji had understood that little exchange. He was now standing there with eyebrow raised.

"Eh... hehehe..." Tenten blushed, "Sorry for the messiness..."

"Hn."

Jin-cai chose that moment to burst out of the bathroom. Thankfully, she was fully dressed.

"Tian... Tenten, I'm ready!"

Then she saw Neji.

"Hmmm, you don't look much... Tenten, you could have done better. Aren't there more boys in Konoha? Well, you were always best with stoic faces."

"Jin... Jin-cai! He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Sure looked like it."

"He's my TEAMMATE! And a JONIN!"

"Heh, my level then. Hey, wanna go for some ramen later?"

Tenten was standing there, fuming as Jin-cai threw the question at Neji.

"Hn, no."

Tenten let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Why had she gotten so mad at Jin-cai's suggestion?

"Well, Neji, this is Jin-cai, jonin from..."

"Ryogakure."

"... Ryogakure. Jin-cai, Neji, my teammate."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

This was not going to be pretty.

An hour later they arrived in front of Tsunade's office where Lee, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Naruto were already waiting.

"So you finally made it." Temari drawled, trying to act normal after what had happened last night. Tenten sighed.

"Yeah, and they," she pointed at Jin-cai and Neji, "were bickering the whole way. Jin-cai in a way is like Lee I guess. She has professional skill in annoying the Hyuuga."

Jin-cai was still pestering Neji, who had veins popping on his forhead.

"Ano... Is she the one... that we saw yesterday?"

"Yes Hinata, and her name is Jin-cai. Tsunade-sama will explain more I guess." Tenten was rubbing her temples now.

"YOSH! Friend of Tenten! We shall do whatever dangerous mission is it that you requested with the Power of YOUTH!" Lee suddenly appeared next to Jin-cai, who giggled.

"Power of youth? You're funny. What's with the green spandex? You might look better if you wore something else."

"NO!" exclaimed Lee, "The Power of YOUTH flows in these stretchy fabrics and they greatly help in INCREASING your Strengths!"

"Oh, and so they're stretchy?"

"YES! This is like..."

The rest of them sweat-dropped as Lee and Jin-cai carried on a conversation about stretchy fabrics. Who in their right mind would think of Lee as funny?

"You're kinda cute, you know."

They all face-faulted.

'Bushy brows, cute?'

'Ugh, gross.'

'Wait till she sees Gai...'

They were saved by Shizune.

"You may all enter now."

Five minutes later they were all shouting.

"NANI?!" Naruto exclaimed. "A HIME?"

"So the legends were true..." muttered Sai. He better get this to Danzo-sama soon. Yamato was watching Sai.

"Hah? Heaven Country exists?" Kiba asked, and Akamaru whined for reinforcement.

"Ryogakure? THE Ryogakure? YOU're from THE Ryogakure?" Sakura and Ino were shaking Jin-cai.

"H...H...Hai! Please stop shaking me!"

They dropped her.

"Formal introductions now?" she asked Tsunade.

"Yes, now."

"Konichiwa, I'm Jin-cai, Tenten's friend from Ryogakure. Yoroshiku!" she bowed, and they stared, unsure of what do do. Neji and Hinata, however, bowed back, as their training in the Hyuuga clan told them to.

"Around the circle, minna." Tsunade then addressed Jin-cai. "You've already met me. Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage."

"Sabaku no Temari. We also met before."

"Nara Shikamaru. Troublesome."

"Shikamaru! Don't be so rude!" Ino hit Shikamaru on the head. "Yamanaka Ino, of Yamanaka Flowers! Nice to meet you!"

"Akimichi...*munch munch*... Chouji *munch munch*... nice to meet you." Chouji's ever present bag of chips were full once more.

"H...Hyuuga... Hinata. Nice to meet you!" She bowed.

"So you're related to stone-guy?" Jin-cai decided to ask.

"Huh? Neji nii-san?"

"Thought so."

Tenten frowned. Did Jin-cai hate Neji that much? He was nice enough, right? Wait what was she thinking? No, it's just because he's her teammate. Nothing more. Nothing intimate.... Right?

"Aburame Shino."

"Hmmm... Bug guy, nice." Everyone stared at Jin-cai once more. She liked bugs? And green spandex? Anyone for vote on weirdest girl ever?

"Inuzaka Kiba. I think you're cute and so does Akamaru here." Akamaru barked.

"Well I think you're dog's cute but you're just a womanizer."

More gasps, and a growl from Kiba. Who did she think she was to insult him?

"ROCK LEE! The POWER OF YOUTH FLOWS IN YOU!"

"Hey, spandex, chill. And seriously, try wearing something else."

"...hai..." dejected voice from Lee.

More stares. WHAT did she DO to break HIM in the matter of minutes they had met?

"Haruno Sakura, I aim to be the greatest medic in the region!"

"Why don't I ask my friend Shui-yin to help you then? She's a great medic, and I'm sure she wants to help." said Jin-cai.

"Shui-yin? As in..." Tenten was wide-eyed.

"Yep, she achieved her goal. She's definitely going to be Shui heiress."

"That's great!"

Everyone stared. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Next!"

"Sai desu."

"Man of small words huh."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Ah... the stone-guy. You need to loosen up some."

"Hn."

"Yamato desu."

"Ah, another. What, is Konoha like, half of them are loudmouths and the other half doesn't speak at all?"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had to giggle at that. Jin-cai had spoken the near truth.

"Uzumaki Naruto! And you better believe I'm gonna be Hokage someday! Dattebayo!"

"Riight... And I'm supposed to believe that? Hah, fat chance."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Nope."

"Eat this!" Naruto threw a kunai at Jin-cai.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, and Yamato instantly tried to retrieve the flying kunai by his Mokuton arm.

But his hand met thin air. The kunai was flying around Jin-cai's face, not harming her one bit.

"Nani???" Everyone in the room, sans Tenten, shouted.

"It's her bloodline, people. She can control any type of metal." Tenten explained.

"Whoa!"

"Which means I can do this!" Jin-cai shouted, and the kunai suddenly turned and flew straight at Naruto's headband. The force of impact was as hard as when Tsunade had poked him; there was a Naruto-shaped hole in the wall.

"Oops."

"Anything else you can show us?" Ino asked, eyes shining.

"You have another spare kunai I could borrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Watch this."

Jin-cai placed the kunai on her left palm, and formed a ball of chakra on her right hand. Then she pressed down on the kunai, holding it like that for a minute. Then she let go, revealing a small clockwork bird.

Ino gasped.

"Is that...?"

"A communication device? Yes. I can use any type of metal to make this."

"Hey, that looks a lot like the thing Chiyo-baasan used to send a scroll to Suna!" exclaimed Naruto, already back in the room.

"What other kekkei-genkais are there in Ryogakure?" asked Yamato, curious.

"Well, we have the Huo clan, who can use fire..."

"Anyone can do that!" Naruto interrupted.

"...without any seals..."

"What?!" They all exclaimed, but Jin-cai was still listing on.

"There's the Shui clan, same with water... The Tu clan, with like... um... earth, I guess. Dirt, rock and sand."

They shuddered. More people like Gaara? Temari paled, and prayed they weren't as brutal as her brother once was.

"And the Mu clan, who can control... wood. And plants. Like your arm." She pointed at Yamato.

They all stared at her, shocked. There was another clan somewhere that could use the Mokuton justus?

"Oh, and then there's the Tian clan! They're the awsomest, the ones that rule Ryogakure! The Ryokage is ALWAYS the Tian clan-leader, and the Princess we're escorting is a Tian heiress!"

"A? Not The?"

"Oh, yeah don't have birthright... It's always by the leader chooses the heir."

"So the person we are escorting is a possible future Ryokage." stated Shino, interested in something other than bugs for once.

"Yeah. She's awesome... But it's sad, 'cus Tian-clan women aren't allowed to become kunoichi. Only allowed to learn their bloodline, nothing else."

"What???"

"But... but... The POWER of YOUTH should be enough to break from that..."

"Enough Lee. They've tried for a hundred years now."

"YOSH! We will help them!"

"Yeah! No matter what! Dattebayo!"

"It's great that you're getting into the mood, Lee, Naruto, but she's not arriving until tomorrow."

"NANI?????"

* * *

Preview next chapter:

"Wait say again your surname?"

"Senju."

"As in this?" She drew a couple kanji on the floor.

"Yes."

"Hmph. Thought as much. Your people are originally from Ryogakure, From a branch family of the Mu clan. I guess thats why Yamato can use the bloodline... How come you can't then? I wonder..."

* * *

Author Notes:

Kyaaa THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
I wuv you guys less than one day and 105 hits. Maybe that isn't much for you popular guys but for me thats a BIG thing!

So then I had to go write another chapter. I was supposed to do homework, yes, but I really had to do write i was SO excited!  
Which explains why this is shorter than the last.

*sigh, I need to go back to writing an essay for english class now...*

And besides I'd written the flashback a LONG time ago.

So then here are the names I used:

Tian-tian is 天天  
Shui-yin is 水音  
Jin-cai is 金才  
Tian-long is 天龙  
Tian-hua is 天花  
Tian-lan is 天岚  
Tian-yuan is 天媛  
Tian-yin is 天阴  
Tian-yang is 天阳  
Tian-di is 天地

The really curious people, go look it up. But I'm not giving any more than the website I always use:  
mandarin tools . com / cgi-bin / wordlook. pl  
(add http://www. in front of it and delete the spaces)

Oh, and you need to look them up separately. I made the names up with different characters.

Tell me what you want for the next chapter in a review!

Choices:  
1) Skip a day and they all set off for Ryogakure

2) Spend a day in Konoha and Jin-cai finds weird things to do, including meeting Gai and having a fight over green spandex.

3) Spend a day in Konoha but they're planning on how to do this without Tenten getting "caught"

4) They set off for Ryogakure, flashbacks to what happened in Konoha on skipped day.

Pls choose the number then elaborate at least a bit.

^^ 再見！(It means see you again)

IM NOT CHINESE!


	3. Chapter 3: Konohagakure

**Chapter 3: Konohagakure**

**

* * *

**"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I just realized I didn't do a disclaimer for the last two... so...... yeah. Basically, I don't own Naruto, yadda yadda yadda, I wish I did and I'd rather go find the author and make him write a proclamation that I get all the copywrite and all, but unfortunately for me and fortunately for him, I don't know his address. Lucky him because I nearly killed him for seemingly killing Hinata just a couple chapters ago... And for making Tenten look like such a whimp by complaining about not taking a break. Seriously, she needs more screentime. What happened to "Oh, she's my favorite design so I want to use her more in the series"?????? well according to naruto . wikia .com. whatever. Eh... This is turning out to be more of a rant than a disclaimer.... oops.

* * *

It was about an hour since the mission briefing in Tsunade's office, and the people assigned to this mission were walking down the streets of Konoha, talking amongst themselves. Sakura and Ino had been pestering Jin-cai and Tenten about this Shui-yin that was apparently from a clan known for their healing skills, Yamato asking endlessly about the Mu clan. Tenten grimaced, remembering just how they were thrown out of the office. She wished her friend would have shown at least a bit more courtesy to the Hokage...

(Flashback)

_"Wait say again your surname?"_

_"Senju."_

_"As in this?" Jin-cai took a piece of metal and formed it into a word._

_"Yes." Tsunade said, surprised_

_"Hmph. Thought as much. Your people are originally from Ryogakure, From a branch family of the Mu clan. I guess thats why Yamato can use the bloodline... How come you can't then? I wonder..."_

_Tsunade had then thrown them out of the room. Obviously, that was a sore spot, the inability to use a bloodline limit her grandfather had had._

(Flashback over)

And now just about everyone else were just as curious about Ryogakure. But currently, they were watching Jin-cai with Lee, wide eyed.

In just the short time they had met, Jin-cai and Lee had become friends. Or rather, become team-pester-Neji. Currently however, they were arguing, leaving a Very Relieved Neji with Tenten, who was still trying to answer questions as vaguely as possible so not to reveal her heritage.

"See why I didn't invite her over before? Even you have to agree she's too compatible with Lee." Yet another fabricated lie to keep them away.

"Hn." He was scowling again, but didn't notice the lie.

"Tenten! Come over here and tell me WHAT is WRONG with your teammate here!" Jin-cai's voice was as loud as Naruto's.

"Ha! Your voice is about as loud as Naruto's!" Kiba chortled out laughing.

Jin-cai glared daggers at him and he was silenced, being reminded of what she had done to said blonde. Satisfied by his reaction, Jin-cai turned back to Tenten.

"He agreed to let me choose him an outfit other than the spandex, but he's refusing everything I choose!"

They all stared. Lee had agreed to such an offer? Sakura's mouth was hanging open as was Ino's. Chouji had stopped eating.

"What?" Jin-cai looked confused.

"But Jin-cai san! There is no YOUTH in those options you spoke of!Gai-sensei would disapprove!"

"Seriously, you need a change of clothes. We're going in here!"

Jin-cai pushed Lee into a random clothes-store that just happened to be on the street.

"Nooo!!!! BUT THE POWER OF YOUTH MMMPH!!!!!"

Lee was somehow silenced, and everyone glanced at each other in terror. Then they all shrugged and headed in. It couldn't be THAT bad.

And when they did go in they gasped.

Lee was dressed in a long sleeved black top with long black pants. They were looser than the spandex outfit but not too loose. (Just imagine Lee's face on Shikamaru's outfit) He had on the Konoha vest as usual, and was complaining loudly to Jin-cai.

"There is no YOUTH in this outfit! Gai-sensei has told us that we should DRESS to show the YOUTH inside us!"

Tenten and Neji both winced at this. The memories of running away from Gai and the horrible spandex were too much. Besides, Lee was the only one that ever listened to him. Gai never noticed, for some reason.

"Shut up Lee, you have enough of that stupid youth you keep shouting about even without that horrible stretchy mass of green on you." Jin-cai snapped at him, and everyone stared as Lee meekly did as she said.

"Holy shit, what'd she do to him?" Naruto whispered. Kiba and Hinata nodded at the statement. Sakura and Ino were open-mouthed once more. Temari and Shikamaru blinked, and Tenten and Neji looked shocked. Chouji, Yamato, Shino and Sai had unreadable faces on.

They all filed out of the shop once Jin-cai gave the shopkeeper a gold coin to burn the spandex, much to Lee's dismay and the shopkeeper's joy.

"NOOOO!!!!!"

"Thank you thank you thank you! This is enough to feed my family for half a year!"

"...only half a year?..."

Once out of the shop, Lee turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-san! What do you think of this new outfit kind Jin-cai san has chosen for me? Do you think I can live it up even without the outfit having any youthfulness?"

"Uh... well! Lee! Um... you look better, I guess..." Sakura stammered out, unsure of what to say. Loosing the spandex was a great improvement already.

"Hey, pink-hair, Sakura," Jin-cai said, leaning back, hands in her shorts pockets, "You should take him. He looks better already with the new clothes, and he's obviously taken to you."

Sakura blushed, and Lee looked as if he was in heaven. Naruto, on the other hand, was not.

"Nani!? No! Sakura-chan will end up with me! Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! Right Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, she's never going to like you if you keep acting like that. Try loosing the excessive orange, for a change."

Naruto paled.

"D...dobe..." he whispered, then fell to the ground, depressed.

"Huh? Why's he like that?"

Tenten sighed. "Jin-cai, there's actually another one of us... Something happened and... He's a rouge-nin now... We're all trying to look for him... but Naruto's the most depressed- Uchiha Sasuke was his best friend."

"Hmmm..." Jin-cai looked thoughtful. "Uchiha Sasuke? Why didn't you message me earlier?" another lie "If that's who I think it is he's in Ryogakure right now, with three others... Two guys and a girl. They were meeting the nin-cats there... I don't think it's gonna be pretty for whatever or whoever they're after."

"Huh? What about Orochimaru?"

"Oh, him? He's, uh, dead, pretty much. I think. Uchiha killed him apparently."

The group was silent. An announcement as big as that and she was as calm as ever.

"So Sasuke's coming back? Right? Now that he's killed Orochimaru-teme..."

"Uh, no. He's after some guy named weasel."

"Itachi..." Naruto ground out between his teeth. Jin-cai looked at him.

"Hey, Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gay?"

Everyone sweat-dropped. True to that, Naruto had been chasing Sasuke ever since he had left, but he always showed his emotions for Sakura right out loud... Which was it?

But before Naruto had a chance to say anything...

"N...no! I'm sure he isn't! Sasuke-san was just his very best friend!" Hinata burst out.

Neji raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like his cousin at all.

"Hmmm, so you like him?" Jin-cai was next to her, whispering in her ear.

Hinata fainted, face red.

"Ah??? What happened?" Naruto seemed confused.

"What did you do to her?" Kiba jumped up, and Akamaru growled.

"Nothing more than... Oh, Dog-breath." Jin-cai's eyes glinted, and she moved closer to Kiba to whisper in his ear, "So you like her then."

Kiba flushed red.

"N...NO I DON'T! And DON'T CALL ME DOG BREATH!"

Eyebrows were raised.

"Uh, Jin-cai? You seem to know a lot about... relationships..." Ino spoke up.

"What do you want to ask me? Spit it out."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked for her.

Jin-cai smiled sadly. "There is one... That I cannot have, due to the differences in our background. His fate is already set in front of him, and we each have to go our own way. My job is to protect the Tian family, and his is to..." She trailed off, leaving the others to think.

"Jin-cai..." Tenten, who knew who it was, felt truly sorry.

'Whoever this is, she makes themselves sound a LOT like Neji.' Ino thought.

'Fate? Feh, she's like Neji before I beat him up.'

"Jin-cai san?" Sai finally spoke up, "How old are you?"

"I'm actually...."

"Everyone is talking about the YOUTHFULLNESS of our SHINOBI!" Lee burst out, and everyone groaned. Just as she was about to answer them!

Soon there was a similar outburst.

"WHERE ARE YOU KAKASHI? OH! MY YOUTHFULL LEE! THERE YOU ARE!"

Neji and Tenten panicked. No! Not now!

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

(cue sunset, waterfall, tears in eyes, etc.)

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Lee?"

"Hai? Gai-sensei?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR YOUTHFUL SPANDEX???"

"I paid the shopkeeper to burn it." Jin-cai said bluntly, stepping in to break their embrance.

*shudder shudder disturbing thought from person sitting right next to authoress at the moment*

"WHAT????? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO WEAR OUR OUTFITS OF YOUTH!!!"

"So I'm guessing you're the crazed sensei dear little Tenten was telling me about yesterday night."

"CRAZED? HOW ABOUT YOUTHFUL!!!"

Jin-cai shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

"WHAT? BUT THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH FLOWS WITHIN..."

"SHUT UP!"

A surprised Gai actually shut up.

"Who the hell do you think you are, teaching some innocent guy here to do weird things following you?!"

"Um..."

'Lee, innocent? Well, I guess she's right...' thought the rest of them.

"Well, I see you don't have an answer, so you just..."

"The SPRINGTIME of YOUTH IS ENOUGH FOR..."

"Really, can't you just stay quiet for a minute here?"

Kakashi chose that time to appear.

"Eh? Who's this? Masked guy? And why is he reading out of an orange book?" Jin-cai asked, confused.

Sakura face-faulted.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're reading the whole series again?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you're reading more of Ero-Sennin's books?" Naruto said at the same time.

"Kakashi? As in Sharingan Kakashi? The Copy-cat Ninja?" Jin-cai peered at Kakashi.

"Yep, and he's perverted, too." said Ino.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WHAT SHALL WE DO TODAY???" Gai burst out, turning to Kakashi.

"Yep, he's defiantly crazy." Jin-cai looked like her mind was set.

"YOUTHFUL FRIEND OF TENTEN OUR FLOWER OF KONOHA! WOULD YOU LIKE THIS SUIT OF YOUTHFUL SPANDEX TO BOOST YOUR POWER???" Gai pulled out another green spandex suit from who knows where.

'Wow, short attention span.' Jin-cai thought, then she answered him.

"Yadda." She pulled out a few kunai and set them to destroy the suit, shredding it into mere bits of string. Then she turned back to Hinata to ask her why she was after Naruto, he was such a dobe. This made the Hyuuga heiress faint once more, and Jin-cai shrugged as Neji glared at her. Tenten had to hold Neji down just in case he wanted to kill her best friend. Meanwhile...

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Lee and Gai were in synch, trying to save the suit. Jin-cai turned back to them.

Kakashi stared. A legendary bloodline, here in Konoha? He turned to the rest of them who were watching Gai, Lee, and Jin-cai argue.

"Who's she? Why is she here?"

"A...ano...she's Tenten-san's friend from... Ryogakure..." Hinata had woken up, Kakashi observed.

"She says she's from the legendary Ryogakure..."

"She's some weird girl that can control metal..."

"She's an awesome kunoichi that knows her stuff!"

"Tch, troublesome girl..."

Many voices spoke in response.

Kakashi turned to Yamato.

"She's from the legendary Ryogakure, and is of the Jin clan, allowing her to control any type of metal. There is a certain clan in Ryogakure that can also use the Mokuton jutsus, so I am very interested in the situation. We," he gestured to the people involved, "Have a mission tomorrow to escort the princess of Ryogakure back to Heaven Country. She will lead us."

Kakashi nodded. He'd like to go on the mission to see the legendary country. He'd ask Tsunade-sama if it was possible.

Explanation over, they all turned back to Gai, Lee, and Jin-cai.

"SPANDEX IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL FABRIC OF ALL!"

"Really, stop shouting! You're hurting my ears... not to mention my eyes..."

"WHAT WOULD HURT YOUR EYES? ARE YOU NOT USED TO SO MUCH YOUTH IN THE..."

"The all green hurts... not to mention that the orange legwarmers are waay too flashy... Argh..."

"BUT...BUT..."

Then Gai realized Kakashi was still there, and they were nearing the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WE SHALL NOW COMMENCE A RAMEN-EATING COMPETITION!"

"...right..."

"I'm IN! Uzumaki Naruto is gonna win dattebayo!!!" He'd forgotten completely about Sasuke.

"YOSH! COUNT ME IN!"

"..."

Jin-cai sweat-dropped. Wow, in just a matter of seconds the weird sensei named Gai had once more forgotten her existence. No wonder Tian-tian gong zhu had ranted about how weird he was last night when they were catching up.

Everyone else stared as well, but then Naruto, Lee, and Gai ran over to the ramen stand. Chouji followed, not about to miss a chance for free ramen. Shikamaru sighed, muttered "troublesome" and followed his best friend, which caused Temari to follow. Sakura and Ino sighed and ran as well, dragging Hinata along. With that everyone else started chasing after them; there was a limited number of seats at the stand.

When everyone else were running towards the ramen stand, Jin-cai walked up to Tenten.

"Tian-tian gong-zhu, the blonde kid. He said his name was Uzumaki. Is he?" She looked questioningly at the brunette, who sighed.

"Yes, but I never told him, and he doesn't even know who his parents were."

"Well then, which one is he descended from?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

Jin-cai took a sharp intake of breath.

"So that means..."

"Yes. Nephew of Uzumaki Kaname, also known as Tian-Mi, former Empress of Ryogakure."

Kakashi did not miss the exchange. How did Tenten, unknown kunoichi without a clan, know of Naruto's heritage, much more the history of Ryokgakure? And why did that girl, Jin-cai, call her Tian-tian? Wasn't that the name of the ruling clan of Ryogakure? He had to find out. He looked over to the ramen stand and shrugged. Yamato could pay for the kids, he guessed.

Kakashi roof-hopped towards Hokage Mansion, hoping Tsunade-sama had some answers. Jiraiya was there talking to Tsunade.

"Orochimaru is dead, killed by Uchiha Sasuke. He is now chasing Itachi." Kakashi's ears perked up. That was what he had to do. He would go bring back Sasuke. He had already failed his sensei and teammates, and he would not fail his students. He would get Sasuke for sure.

* * *

I got more people telling me to do option 2... sorry mangafilipina... and congrats u other ppl... I'm not gonna list u all. and pls stop private messaging me instead of doing a review... besides its easier to do a review... why are you guys messaging me again?

Ooh, so now I get to include Naruto in this! xP I know, it's weird. But I got this challenge from a friend of mine... who does NOT have a account... so well I had to include it.

Yes, Asuma is already dead, yes Hidan and Kakuzu are killed, yes Naruto has already developed the rasenshuriken and has been advised not to use it. Phew, that's a lot of 'yes's...

Guess how old Jin-cai is!!!! First person that gets it right on top of a constructive review gets the next chapter dedicated to them!

Gaah, I still need to finish the stupid essay... and I have two more tests next week... Stupid tests... Stupid romeo and juliet... I think I'm getting it into my subconsious mind... I found myself typing 'good night, good night, parting is such sweet sorrow, that i shall say good night till it be morrow' while i was typing this up... seriously need to get it outta my brain....

And seriously guys, stop private messaging me and DO MORE REVIEWS!!!

I need more of that really, rather than... some people messaging me about what I should do... There WILL be more nejitenten! But please don't expect me to put in any lemons... I can't write lemons... I'm only 15 and I've never had a relationship... o.O;;;... lemons scare me.

Note: Sasuke-teme will most likely appear, as well as baka-Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. My story will take off from there... so no mission to go after itachi. sorry guys but i needed to change it to make it work. If you REALLY don't like this review and maybe I'll change it. I already said in the first chapter... FLAMES WELCOME!!!

Next: Setting out for Heaven Country


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Go!

**Chapter 4: Let's Go!  
**

This one goes to mangafilipina. Thanks for the great review, and yaay! You got the age right!

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I want it I want it I want it!!!!!! But no matter how hard I scream that out loud and throw a tantrum, no one's gonna give me the Naruto copyright. Tough luck for me.... I wish I had a genie. *poof!* Aah! a genie! I wish I had the Naruto copyright! ... Nani???? why can't you grant that wish???? its soo simple... T.T Sadly I can't have it. (author had to watch aladdin... -_-;;)

* * *

"Gong zhu, gong zhu, Tian-tian gong zhu... wake up, please wake up..."

"Mmm, alright... five more minutes..."

"Gong zhu, gong zhu..."

"Fine... wait a second..."

Tenten groaned and sat up on her bed. It was yet four in the morning, but Jin-cai had been shaking her awake. All because of the stupid "how do we get Tenten there without getting caught" problem.

Jin-cai sprayed a little water on Tenten's face.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!"

She got up and searched for her clothes, got dressed. Jin-cai had already done so half an hour ago, taking her time to make Tenten her first Ryogakure-style breakfast since that time of eleven years ago. She finished her breakfast, a porridge called "zhuk", that was meager, but filling. Jin-cai's occasional teasing made Tenten feel she was six years old again, back in Ryogakure and planning to escape. She let out a long sigh.

"To the Hokage?"

"To the Hokage."

They left the small flat, roof-hopping towards the Hokage Mansion for their meeting with the Godaime Hokage.

When they got there, people were waiting.

"Jin-cai, meet Jiraiya, the toad sage, and Kakashi, the copy ninja. I'm sure you've heard of them sometime before."

"YOU!" Jin-cai's eyes turned wide when they landed on Jiraiya.

"Uh oh..."

CRASH!

Jiraiya met the same fate that Naruto had just less than twenty-four hours ago. The Jiraiya-shaped hole in the wall made Tsunade frown. Jin-cai just turned her back on the hole and brushed her hands, although it was technically a kunai that did all the work.

"So I gather you've met him before?"

"Idiot pervert sneaking up on the other princesses... not to mention me... will kill you for it someday dammit... how he ever got into Ryogakure in the first place I will never know... no one let him in..." Jin-cai kept muttering a stream of curses soon after, but fell silent as Tenten glared at her.

Kakashi walked up to the furious girl.

"We've met... today in the village."

"Oh, the orange-book guy. Nice to meet you. I'm Jin-cai."

"Hatake Kakashi. You may know me as..."

"The copy ninja, yeah, the son of the White Fang of Konoha."

"... yeah.... how did you...?"

"Know all of that? I was in Ryogakure's spy force a few years back..."

"It's nice to see everyone's getting in touch, but we have to get back to topic." Tsunade said, tapping her fingernails against the desktop.

"So, Temari said that you saw Sasuke in Ryogakure..."

"Going to the nin-cats, a few days ago." Jin-cai finished.

Kakashi looked surprised, but Jiraiya was nonetheless pleased. His information had just been proven correct. Tsunade gained control once more.

"Yes, so Kakashi will be going on the mission with you, as a side story. His real mission will be to track down Uchiha Itachi before Sasuke can go kill him."

"Hmm... Can he be trusted?" Jin-cai turned to Tenten.

"I guess... but Gai-sensei wouldn't be so pleased..."

"Kakashi already heard you talking about Ryogakure history, Tenten. It's better if you tell him now than for him to be suspicious then blow your cover."

"Fine... fine... but before that I still have to show you guys how I look without my henge." Tenten said. "Oh, and Jiraiya-sama can stay I guess... He knows about Ryogakure anyway."

And with a puff of smoke Tenten was gone.

In her place was a beautiful young woman.

"Kushina-san?" Kakashi whispered involuntarily. He couldn't help it; she looked the striking image of the late Uzumaki, except for the eyes, hair color, and slight difference in hair style. She was wearing a black, tight, form-fitting dress that had a golden dragon sequence along the front and back. She smiled and shook her head.

"Iie, Kakashi-sensei. Tian-tian, of Ryogakure. Although, Kushina-san was my aunt." She smiled at him once more.

'Wait, Aunt? Kushina-san... Kaname-san! Kaname... according to what she said earlier, Empress of Ryogakure... couldn't be!'

"Hime no Ryogakure..." he breathed, unbelieving.

"Bingo, Kakashi-sensei. Uzumaki Kaname was none other than my mother."

Everyone else in the room was shocked. Jin-cai, not much. She was inspecting her fingernails, looking bored.

"Tenten! You. Did. Not. Tell. Me. This!" An outraged Tsunade was out from behind the desk, and grabbed Tenten...er... Tian-tian... with her legendary strength. However, the girl merely picked up Tsunade's arm from her collar and set it down. Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, and Temari were shocked. Jiraiya shuddered from... certain memories, and Jin-cai just shrugged.

"I see you haven't forgotten my training." she said.

"Yes." Tian-tian laughed as she eased into the form she had abandoned years ago. Her real form was much more comfortable, even if there were very minimal changes. "Although we were so young back then you were a great teacher. I really did miss you, Jin-cai, my most faithful guard."

Now they all stared. She was acting out of character. She turned to them.

"And you tell me I have exceptional chakra control!" she laughed. "Keeping that reputation and keeping up this henge was so hard for the first few years... But the Tian clan is known to have natural exceptional chakra control over our large supply. I just had to brush it up a bit."

"Ah..." Temari spoke up, "But how are we going to have two of you? I mean, everyone'll want to see the princess, and you... have to be on the mission, obviously."

"For that, Temari, you get points from me." Jin-cai said. "You've heard of kage-bunshin?"

Temari nodded, Naruto always used that jutsu.

"Well, my version." Jin-cai took out a summoning scroll from her weapons pouch and laid it on the floor of the office. A poof of smoke and there was a large mass of metal on the floor.

"Scrap metal." she explained, and made a few hand-signs. The metal slowly moved, and formed a complete clone of Tian-tian. Jin-cai then smiled at her. "You can put up your henge again."

Tian-tian sighed. Just as she was getting used to this body, too. Another poof of smoke and Tenten was back.

"So." she said, in her 'normal' voice. "I'll go pack for the trip?"

"..."

The others were still shocked. Jiraiya was the first to recover.

"And all this time we had a Ryogakure princess hiding in our midst. I think I have a newfound respect for you Tenten."

"Arigato. Now will you guys get moving?"

Temari finally broke free.

"I'll go. I'll definitely go. But don't expect me treat you like a princess, Tian-tian. Technically I'm one too; daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage and sister of the Godaime." she said in a mocking tone.

Tenten was glad she had such a friend. She smiled at her, and their eyes met, forming a mutual agreement.

"I'm gonna kill you if you tell anyone, wind girl."

"Of course, weapon obsessive."

On joking terms once more, the two friends were satisfied in the situation.

"Well, it's about time you all got packing. Jin-cai, you will meet at the gate with the rest, and I'll go... with the metal clone."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Jin-cai may have been a Ryogakure citizen, but she was still respectful to the other leader.

"Wait," Tenten said, "I'm gonna have to talk to you Kakashi-sensei. Jiraiya-sama, I'm sure you understand the situation?"

"Of course gong zhu sama." he winked at her. Jin-cai glared. He backed off.

"Dismissed." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand. They all left, except Tenten and Kakashi.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei," Tenten stated.

"Huh?" he looked up from the orange book that had once more appeared as soon as the rest had taken their leave.

"If you tell anyone..." Tenten dragged the statement off, finishing by drawing a finger against her throat.

Kakashi gulped. If Tenten was truly of the Tian clan, she was a force to be reckoned with. No fooling around this time.

Tenten then stood back, satisfied. Then she said, "Tell me everything you knew about Kushina-san and my mother."

"Why?"

"...She left Ryogakure just before I turned one, and I don't remember her at all. I only know her from what Jin-cai used to tell me." Tenten had downcast eyes, and looked very sad. Kakashi closed his book.

"Well, Kushina-san and Kaname-san were some of the most powerful kunoichi I had ever met..." he started off.

Tenten leaned against a wall. Story time was going to take a while.

* * *

"Hey, you. Hentai." Jin-cai stated.

"Yes, how may I help you beautiful... scary... girl?"

"I hope you're not going for the leader."

"Leader? What leader?"

"You know already. Be careful. He's someone even Ryogakure fears."

Jin-cai left Jiraiya to think. He would have to be even more careful then. He wouldn't set out just yet.

* * *

Tenten got into stance for what was inevitable.

"TIAN-TIAN!!!!!!! Why were you so late? I woke up this morning and you weren't there and I came out and met everyone here and we waited and waited and..." Jin-cai glomped Tenten, not acting her age at all.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted, "Tian-tian? As in the Tian clan Tian-Tian?"

Everyone stared, waiting for an answer.

"Umm... Uh... OF COURSE NOT!" Tenten burst out, face flushing red.

"Alright, alright, we believe you. Geez, no need to shout that loud..." Ino said, rubbing her ear.

"Hn." Neji seemed to agree with Ino, but he had a suspicious look on his face.

'Could she be?' he asked himself, then thought, 'No, if she was, she would have told me, and her fate would have been different.'

"Hey, Jin-cai!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yeah?"

"Sai asked you yesterday how old are you. How old are you?"

"BAKA!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "No need to rephrase the question!"

"Wait, rephrase means say again, right?"

Sakura palmed her face while everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Eh, I'm actually twenty two years old."

"Honto???"

"She doesn't act like it..."

"Eh, so you're the same age as my sister. Or a year older, really." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And for that I guess you're gonna have to treat me like her. You mean Inuzaka Hana, right? I ran into her this morning at a training field. Her dogs are cute, like Aka here." Jin-cai scratched the back of Akamaru's right ear.

"Hey! It's Akamaru! Don't shorten his name!"

'She thinks Hana's dogs are CUTE??? Weird."

"Oh, I'm sure Aka doesn't mind, don't you Aka?" Jin-cai continued to rub Akamaru's back. He growled softly. The dog was clearly enjoying the attention.

Yamato cleared his throat.

"Huh?"

"We should be heading out now..."

"Oh, right. I think she should be coming.... oh, look."

Jin-cai pointed, and everyone's eyes followed.

Tsunade was helping a woman come down the street. She wore a long black dress with golden thread embroidery on it in the shape of a dragon. While the upper part hugged her body the sleeves gradually grew wider and wider and covered her hands, and the skirt was also loose by the time it reached the ground. A veil, fastened with a gold dragon pin in her hair, hid her face, and her long brown hair fell to her waist. She truly looked the princess.

There was a small audience, as the villagers that were around began to stare at the princess.

Kakashi was standing next to her, Shizune was fussing with the dress.

While everyone else was stunned, Jin-cai got up and bowed to the ground, kneeling and her head touching the floor.

Realizing this was Ryogakure custom, the others hastened to do the same.

Then the princess laughed.

Her voice was melodic, but not too feminine. The males all blushed at the sound of her laughter. This included Neji.

He realized the heat on his face, however, and tried to repress it. But unfortunately, it wasn't working. He felt a glare on him, and turned his head.

His teammate was scowling like he had done so many times, and he could not imagine why. What had he done wrong?

"_Get up, get up._" The princess said in the foreign languange, "_Jin-cai, my faithful guardian, really, get up, and make them do too. I'd like to meet my escorts._"

Everyone looked confused as Jin-cai got up first.

"Oh, she said to get up. She'd like to meet her escorts. _Gong-zhu, please, Japanese._" Jin-cai said to them as everyone scrambled up.

Tenten relaxed, realizing that Jin-cai was controling this clone. But why was she so mad at Neji? She couldn't find a reason why. She just felt... like she had never felt before.

'What is this feeling?' she asked herself, before going back to scowl. She was not aware that Jin-cai was watching her.

'Ah, so our little Tian-tian's in love...' she thought, and moved the bunshin.

"Well?" the woman said in Japanese with a slight accent, and all of them straightened.

"Uzumaki Naruto, hime-san. Future Hokage, dattebayo!"

Hinata was looking quite heartbroken.

'Does Naruto-kun like the princess like the rest of them?' she was asking herself. Jin-cai, of course, noticed.

"Uzumaki, huh? Could it be... your mother is Kushina?"

"I am an orphan, hime-san."

"Tch, if I knew your parents I may have known your fate. But it seems that I cannot. Shame." The princess turned to the next person, leaving Naruto to think 'What a bitch,' and making Hinata a bit more happy.

Tenten glared at Jin-cai. Yes, these words were what a true Ryogakure princess would have said, but she herself would have never said those lines! Shikamaru just happened to be next.

"Nara Shikamaru. Yoroshiku, hime-san."

"A Nara, huh? Shadow wielders. You could be a great addition to our country...?" Jin-cai made her trail off, as if a question, and Tenten glared at her once more. Those outrageous actions!

"Sorry hime-san but no thank you. I remain loyal to Konoha."

"Humph, thought so."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"A Yamanaka? Interesting."

"Inuzaka Kiba."

"And the dog?"

"My partner Akamaru."

"Haruno Sakura." Tian-tian merely nodded.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"What a pretty girl. If I'm not mistaken you are the heiress of your clan?"

"H...hai." How had she known?

"You seem fit for the job. The Hyuugas need someone that knows peace."

"Arigatou hime-san."

"Oh, no, Hinata. Call me Tian-tian. We're on the same grounds here."

"H...hai, T..tian-tian..."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Take care of your future leader."

"Hai."

The others looked shocked. No 'hn'?

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Rock Lee."

"Yamato-desu."

"Wood user?"

"Hai."

"You'd be interested in the Mu clan then."

"Hai, hime-san."

"Sai-desu."

"Aburame Shino."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Ah, Sharingan Kakashi. Your fate is great."

"Sabaku no Temari."

"The current Kazekage's sister. An honor."

"Arigatou, hime-san."

"Please, Tian-tian."

"Hai, Tian-tian san."

"Tenten."

"Interesting. No clan name?"

"Yada, hime-san." Tenten ground out through her teeth. Jin-cai had her practice for this. Her reaction now was forced, an act, of course.

"Humph, unworthy. There is no fate that I can read of yours."

Neji stared. Fate? She was like him from before. Perhaps his fate was with this woman.

Tenten stared, in turn, at Neji. He seemed so taken by Tian-tian, captivated by her beauty. She growled, then stopped herself, surprised at her actions. Why was she acting like this? What was this feeling that was gnawing at her chest? Why? Why? All these thoughts were making her dizzy. She turned back to the princess clone.

"... so I leave myself to you." it was saying.

'Damn Jin-cai and her oh so clever plan.'

"So let us set off." the clone said, and at that moment the signature chakra wings of the Tian clan spread out from the clone's back, showing the one Tian clan technique Tenten had never completed to learn. It hurt, and even more so when all her friends looked to this clone in awe.

'Jealous,' she realized, 'I'm jealous. But why? Of this clone of mine?'

Tenten was going to confront Jin-cai later, and she knew it.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Jin-cai shouted, and they all ran out of the gate.

'Tian-tian's going to confront me.' she mused, a small smile playing on her lips. 'I'm glad I agreed to come pick her up.'

Inside the gates of Konoha, Tsunade sighed.

"I hope you win your wager Tenten, unlike me. It would be a shame to lose such a fine kunoichi."

* * *

Eh, I only got 3 reviews for chapter 3... but anyway, mangafilipina got the age right. Jin-cai is 22 years old, 5 yrs older than Tenten... er... Tian-tian.

I decided to do a scene where they plan on how to get out then introduce everyone to "Tian-tian". I know, I know, its a bit weird when Neji gets a pit OOC, but I had to put that in to put in the changes later.

This time a plain review of what you want to happen next, most thorough idea that i like the most gets the dedication.

^^ I finished my essay... stupid tests. I still have the tests left.

Please do more reviews!!!!!!!!!! flames WELCOME.

And thank you all that favorited my story!

Oh, and Mikancchi and I are writing a collab for Gakuen Alice. please read our story! It's called  
"The Alice Stone"  
and you may notice a change of writing style as we both shifted our style to fit each other.  
It's under the account name "Mikandragonclouds".  
Please R&R!

Prince of Tennis fans! Please R&R my new story:  
"Return: the Princess"  
Its a genderbender Fem!Ryo fiction.  
Please go to my profile and do the poll as well!

Next: Towards Heaven Country


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Thoughts, Feelings

**Chapter 5: Hidden Feelings, Thoughts  
**

This one goes to Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88 for becoming the latest to favorite this story. ^^

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina.

Disclaimer: TENTEN IS THE AWESOMEST KUNOICHI EVER! Im gonna get mad at Kishimoto if he doesnt do anything with her next cuz he promised he would. And besides, even if everyone loves Naruto, ppl cant help but love the individual characters too. Dude, this is like.... not being a disclaimer right now. Oh well. Well, I dont own Naruto yadda yadda, I only own my OCs that appear. I hope you like them... Jin-cai's a bit evil. ^^ like me!

* * *

"Jin-cai." Tenten was mad, and was stalking towards her.

Jin-cai smirked. Everything was going as planned.

"Yes, my gong-zhu?"

"Why the hell did you play me like such a bitch?"

Yep, her princess was furious, alright.

"Well, you said you wanted no one to recognize you."

"Even Kakashi was shocked, dammit!"

"Well, your partner Neji liked you."

"That me, Jin-cai, not the frikin' me that I am now."

"Language, gong-zhu. Your father wouldn't be so happy to learn his daughter has become rogue."

"Damn father, its his fault I'm in this mess anyway."

"We'll be reaching Ryogakure in a week anyway."

"Was it always that far away?"

"Not if you travel alone, sweetie."

"Don't you call me that you're only five years older than me."

"I trained you for your mother."

"But I'm still of higher class than you."

"Until you disown them anyway."

"Oh you...!"

Tenten stalked away from Jin-cai to 'blow some steam', and Neji walked up to her instead. Jin-cai tried to look apologetic, but inside was laughing.

"Um, we started off on the wrong foot yesterday."

"Gasp! I'm shocked! The rock is talking to me." Jin-cai said in mock-horror.

Neji growled. "I'm trying here."

"So what will it be, rock-boy."

"Will... will you introduce me to...?" Neji flushed red.

"You've already been introduced to... oh!" Jin-cai pretended to notice just then. "So you're in love with her, huh?"

Neji turned red once more and stuttered. "N..n...no..."

"Oh shut up you sound like your cousin. And it's quite obvious by your face."

"Hn."

"Back to the rock, huh?"

"Hn."

"Well, all I have to say is, she that you love may be closer to you than you think."

"Hn?"

"That's all. Now scat." Jin-cai shooed Neji away. She turned to the clone, all part of the great act.

"Now, gong-zhu, I'll put up your tent."

"Yes, please, Jin-cai."

Jin-cai placed a scroll on the ground and made two hand seals, one in each hand. "Release!"

A tent sprang up, fully assembled. It was made of black silk, with golden dragon sequences embroidered on them, and was large enough for a small flat; as big as Tenten's home in Konoha. A flag with the Tian symbol fluttered at the top.

"Now, please go in. You need your rest."

"Of course. Dinner is inside, I suppose?"

"Yes gong-zhu. Everything is already set up inside for your use."

"Dismissed."

"Of course, gong-zhu."

The clone went into the tent, head held high, back straight, footsteps falling flawlessly in front of each other with no sound from the grass. Her long dress made it look like she was gliding. The rest of them, sans Tenten, stared. Then the tent door closed and they went back to their hustle.

Tenten sighed as she sat down on a log next to the campfire. Stupid Jin-cai and the clone. Now if she showed herself the others would be highly untrusting. She frowned as she realized that Sakura, Ino and Hinata, sitting next to her, were talking about herself. Or at least, Tian-tian.

"Who does she think she is to grab all the guys' attention?" Ino burst out.

"She is a princess after all Ino-pig."

"Heh, don't you wish you were one, forehead girl."

"A...ano... I think she's amazing."

"Hell yeah! That princess is one awesome kunoichi!"

Tenten decided to butt in.

"She isn't."

"Wha? How come? She's amazing, isn't she?"

The three other girls crowded around Tenten and she rubbed her temples like Tsunade would if this was happening in Konoha.

"Didn't you guys listen to Jin-cai? Tian family girls aren't allowed to become kunoichi. Those chakra wings of hers were a bloodline technique. See how its such clear weather in this clearing but it's all cloudy elsewhere?" She waited to see the kunoichis nod. "That's her work; another bloodline thing."

"Whoa."

"Why can't she be a kunoichi then?"

"Those bastards of her family don't let their women become ninja!" Tenten shouted out, slightly scaring the others.

"Geez Tenten, pipe down." Temari joined the group. "Look, I also think it's unfair for those bastards to not let their women become kunoichi, but it's a tradition since how many years ago?"

Tenten sighed, seeing through what her friend was saying. "Fine."

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino stared at the older two, confused.

"Eh, Jin-cai told us."

"H...honto?"

"Cool!"

"Let's go ask her!"

They ran off to find Jin-cai and the two kunoichi left sighed of relief.

"So, continuing from yesterday night. How exactly is that extreme dope over there," Temari pointed at Naruto, "related to you? Or rather, her?" she pointed at the tent.

"Eh. My mother left Ryogakure when my twin brother and I were only one, so I don't remember her at all. But she left her entire fortune from marrying into the Tian family, and left four other things. Two weapon scrolls and two letters..."

(Flashback)

_"Father? Where is mother?"_

_"Mother... left when you were only one, Tian-di, Tian-tian. Now get back to your studies."_

_Tian-di obediently went back to his studies, even if he was only three and wanted to play so badly. However, Tian-tian wanted to know more._

_"Tian-lan, Tian-yuan, where is mother?"_

_"She betrayed our family. Now scat."_

_"She never truly was a Tian. Now go."_

_"Tian-ying? Tian-yang?"_

_"Don't ask us, we don't really know."_

_Disappointed, Tian-tian turned to the advisors and guards' children._

_"Do any of you know wherever mother went?"_

_But the answer was no. Tian-tian felt like crying. Didn't anyone know? All she wanted was to know... All she knew now was that her mother was from a distant country, had gone back, and never returned. She stifled that sniff that came out. She was a princess. She could not cry._

_"Wait, Tian-tian gong-zhu."_

_"Jin-cai? What do you need?"_

_"I can't say in front of all these people. Say you're sick, they'll believe you, and come to your main bedroom. I'll be there waiting for you."_

_"Okay Jin-cai."_

_She had gone to her bedroom to find Jin-cai holding three scrolls._

_"Here. Read it."_

_Tian-tian took a deep breath._

_"My dearest children..."_

_'I realize this is going to be hard for you, but mother has to go. The Tian family is no place for a kunoichi from the Whirpool. I am going to refuge myself in Konohagakure, the most powerful of all the current hidden villages, even in this time of war. My cousin Kushina should be there, if our spies have their information correct._

_Promise me, my children, if you ever desire to become a shinobi or a kunoichi, run. Run and come here to meet me in Konoha. You are yet young, not old enough to decide yet, but you have potential, my children. The Tian family has always trained their children to be nothing more than political rulers, not strong in battle. But decide to late, and you will not be able to train. I will tell the Hokage, we will be accepted. But when you come, come one by one. The boys are watched, the girls even more. I will wait for you my children, if you ever decide to come._

_Do not inform anyone of this other than Jin-cai, whom I have entrusted this letter and two of my best weapon scrolls to. Jin-cai will train with weapons then show you how. She is the only that understands; her late mother was once my best friend also from the Whirlpool. I will wait for you._

_Uzumaki Kaname._

_Or as you know me as, Tian-mi, Empress of Ryogakure._

_I have never ben truly part of the Tian clan._

_The rest of this scroll holds the secret to the Soshoryu. Learn it, refine it, use it when you get here. It will help your start greatly.'_

_Tian-tian looked up from the scroll, tears flooding her tiny face. Jin-cai took one look and hugged the little girl._

_"Hey, I've been training for three years now, following your mom's advice. Dad doesn't know it, brother doesn't know it, but I do. Wanna learn?"_

_"...yes."_

(Flashback over)

"And that's how I ended up training under Jin-cai, even if she was eight and I was three at the time. Once a month I would tell the teachers that I felt sick, and would instead train all day with Jin-cai. I finally mastered every clan jutsu but the chakra wings and had perfect weapon aim when I was six, and then I ran away to here. Jin-cai covered for me even if she was only eleven. Well, Mu-lan helped her, and she was fifteen.

When I actually came to Konoha, I discovered my mom was dead, my aunt and uncle also dead. I had my cousin, a year younger than me, Uzumaki Naruto, but whenever I tried to get close to him at the orphanage, they would beat me as well. I never got around to telling him.

And now after all these years I have to go back to Ryogakure. My siblings would be mad at me, not to mention my father probably is furious, so I don't know at all if I am ever going to come back to Konoha."

Tears were streaming down Tenten's face as she relaid the story to her best friend. Temari stood, solemn, listening to Tenten's story without a single interruption. Then she pulled her into a hug. Tenten's sobs gradually receded, and stopped. Tenten and Temari looked around their surroundings. They were far away from the campfire by now, to escape being heard. Tenten sighed as they began to walk back, back to the camp, the fraud, the lies.

As much as Temari was glad that Tenten had told her everything, she was scared at the same time. A few days and this would all be uncovered, and she knew, Tenten, or Tian-tian, was dreading the come of that day.

* * *

"I go alone from here."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

"NANI? How come masked pervert gets to go alone?"

"Because his original mission is a solo mission..."

Jin-cai interrupted Tenten.

"Quick! Split into four groups! There are ninjas around here somewhere! Tian-tian gong-zhu, follow a group other than mine!"

The rather large group of shinobi and kunoichi split up right away. Jin-cai had with her Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Shino. Yamato had Naruto, Hinata, and Sai. Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru went with Kakashi's nin-dogs, and Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino formed the usual Shika-Ino-Chou group, plus the Tian-tian clone and Temari. Then they set off.

Jin-cai was leading the group, then suddenly relaxed when she realized that the spark following them was a spark of red hair. She smiled widely.

"Hey, guys, relax your guard. They aren't enemies. They're friends."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"My bugs sense a danger."

"_Oh shush and trust me."_ Jin-cai snapped at them. Then she spoke once more, in the foreign language. _"Huo-hua, come out. It's me, Jin-cai. Tian-tian's here, disguised. I'm gonna so called introduce you to her. Oh, and bring out Tou-tou too. I sense she's behind you. Speak in Japanese when you come out._"

"_Oh fine._"

Two kunoichi stepped out of the bushes. One had very short, muddy brown, tousled hair, while the other had long, wavy, fire red hair. They were both Jin-cai's height, although the brown-haired girl was a bit shorter. Both were extremely beautiful, and gracefully walked towards them without a sound.

"Huo-hua and Tou-tou. They're my friends, of the Huo and Tou clans... as you've probably already guessed by the names."

"YOSH! THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH FLOWS GREATLY IN THESE..."

"URUSAI!"

"Gomen."

Neji and Shino were still shocked at the extent of how Jin-cai could control Lee. It was like she was an expert at this. They soon got the answer to why.

"Hello, my name is Huo-hua. It means fire flower, and I don't expect you to mess with me anytime." she gave off a brief killing intent.

"Heey!!! I'M TOU-TOU!!! It's SO nice meeting you guys, and I think I should welcome you by doing something but I don't have anything to give, or do, so then I'm gonna have to do 500 push ups to say I'm sorry!" Tou-tou dropped to the ground and promptly began the push-ups. Jin-cai grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar and dragged her up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to STOP DOING THAT!?"

"Gomen!" Tou-tou hid behind Huo-hua.

"Seriously Tou-tou, I can't believe you're eighteen."

"Uh, why do you have such short hair?"

"Cuz. People think I'm tomboyish cuz I have this short hair, but then I only cut it off cuz I think long hair's too much of a hassle to trim and dry and such whenever. Much easier to take care of what's little. Seriously."

They all sweat-dropped. Jin-cai spoke up next.

"Hey, Huo-hua, Tou-tou. This is Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, and you've already met Tenten. Remember that mission to Tea Country?"

"OH KAMI-SAMA! IS THAT TIAN...TEN!?"

Tou-tou proceeded to glomp an unhappy Tenten.

"You nearly let my name slip you idiot!" she hissed in the happy girl's ear, "If they find out I'm dead meat!" and proceeded to pull herself out of her grip.

"Tenten. It's been long."

"So it has been, Huo-hua."

They shared eye-contact, and they both smiled. Creepily.

"Hai-ya!"

"Bring it on!"

The two kunoichi had suddenly started to spar. Jin-cai and Tou-tou smirked.

"Hey, boys, mind stepping back a little? This is gonna take a while."

The boys were skeptical of this at first, but stepped back when Huo-hua suddenly blew a long stream of fire from her mouth. There had been no hand-seals preceding the action.

"Holy shit!"

They finally jumped out of the way, leaving Tou-tou to roll on the ground laughing. Jin-cai smiled ruefully.

"Don't mind them, they just haven't caught up with each other."

'For eleven years.' she silently added, and went back to watching the spar.

* * *

"Stay close to me!" Shikamaru shouted they ran.

"AHH!!!" Ino screamed. A water dragon was headed towards her.

"Damm it! Cutting Whirlwind Technique! Princess! Stay behind me!"

The dragon dispersed just to reappear elsewhere.

"Baika no jutsu!"

The same thing happened once more.

"Ah! Chotto matte!"

"What Temari?"

"Don't do anything." she turned to the bushes where the dragon currently was. "Is that Shui-yin? Jin-cai told me of your clan jutsus. I'm Temari, friend of Jin-cai and Tenten, and these are Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Princess Tian-tian is with us as well."

"Smart girl!" a teenager stepped out of the bushes. "Yep! I'm Shui-yin, kunoichi and heiress of the Shui clan, occupation healer. Where's Tenten and Jin-cai! I wanna see them so bad!" She stopped. "Oh. Your majesty, Tian-tian gong zhu." she bowed to the ground in front of the clone like Jin-cai had done the day before."

'She caught up with the the name fast. Smart.'

'How the hell does Temari know all this?'

'Tch. Troublesome. Another girl.'

Nevertheless, they set out to find Jin-cai's group, this time with Shui-yin carrying the clone.

* * *

"M...mokuton! That's a mokuton jutsu!"

Indeed, wood was springing up out of the ground to wrap around Sai. Yamato gained control of his own strand of wood and shouted at the others.

"Naruto! Hinata! Go find the others!"

"Alright!"

"Hai!"

"Hmm, so you're Konoha's wood user, huh?" A girl stepped out of the bushes. She had shoulder-length black hair and a round face, wore a more traditional style of clothing. "I'm Mu-lan of the Mu clan. Wanna face off? Oh, and tell that little squirt over there to stop moving, watch, and learn."

Mu-lan rushed towards Yamato, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

"Akamaru? What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Kiba, what's with Akamaru?"

"NANI?!"

"What?"

"Sasuke... Akamaru found Sasuke's scent."

* * *

Yaayy I got reviews! But anyway, thanks for them you guys. You're awsome.

There had to be a camp scene cuz a friend of mine requested it. And i had to introduce you to the other guard kunoichi.

Yes, I took Mu-lan from the story "Mulan." It is a chinese name, a flower in fact, and no, she's not really gonna be too much like Mulan in the disney movie.  
More like Hua Mulan from the chinese legend. Please, no flames concerning Mu-lan. Anything else can be fine.

Surprise, a Lee-clone! As in personality not in looks duh *shiver shiver* Tou-tou's gonna be GREAT friends with Lee.

A review of what you want to happen next would be most appreciated!

I actually listen to people's comments before I start writing the next chapter!

So the more reviews, the faster I write. ^^ Remember, FLAMES WELCOME!

And thank you all that favorited my story!

Oh, Gakuen Alice fans!  
please read the Mikandragonclouds story:  
"The Alice Stone"  
you may notice a change of writing style as my friend and I shifted writing styles to fit.  
Please R&R!

Prince of Tennis fans! Please R&R my story:  
"Return: the Princess"  
Its a genderbender Fem!Ryo fiction.  
Please go to my profile and do the poll as well!  
It's still open (for now...)

Next: Encounter


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter

**Chapter 6: Encounter  
**

This one goes to Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88 for becoming the latest to favorite this story. ^^

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina.

Disclaimer: Finally Kishimoto had the sense to include Team Guy in the pictures... but im still mad at him for doing nothing with Tenten. Really, if i had the copyright... ARGHHHH!!!! I so wish i had it now.

* * *

"Ha, I win." A beautiful redhead said, pressing a kunai onto Tenten's neck.

"Think again, Huo-hua." Tenten said, and disappeared in a poof of smoke... only to reappear just behind Huo-hua, a simple katana at her throat.

"Nani? A kage-bunshin?!" Lee burst out. Neji and Shino were staring at her as well.

'Way to blow your cover.' Tou-tou, Huo-hua, and Jin-cai thought as one.

"Eh...eh... Jin-cai taught me!" Tenten burst out, and Jin-cai sweat-dropped.

'I don't even know how to do a kage-bunshin idiot. I rely on my metal bunshin. Speaking of which...' Jin-cai's thoughts turned to the Shika-Ino-Chou plus Temari group.

"We better go check on the princess." she said aloud, and all turned to her.

"Yeah, we should."

"Hn."

"YOSH! WE MUST FIND THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!"

"Heh, you're kinda cute." Tou-tou told Lee.

Neji and Shino stared. That was the second time someone from Ryogakure said that to Lee. How were people like there if they thought someone like... Lee was... cute? Both repressed shudders as they involuntarily imagined hoards of villagers with bowl-cut hairstyles and shouting out comments on youth and stamina and such. Green spandex added an even more scary side to the whole picture.

"Okay now let's just go!" Huo-hua and Tenten shouted together.

Everyone turned to them, but reverted their eyes elsewhere when a sudden voice came out of the bushes.

"No need. Tch, troublesome, but Temari and this girl made us come all the way here."

Tenten and the group from Ryo raised eyebrows. 'This girl'? To answer their question, the group stepped out of the bushes, or in the clone's place flew through, and presented themselves to the ones already in the clearing.

"Shui-yin!" Tenten shouted.

"Tenten!" Shui-yin was a girl with dark blue-black hair in two long braids that reached her waist, and she wore an outfit similar to Sakura's, although her main color was blue. The symbol 水 stood out on her shirt, and a large glass bottle of water was strapped onto her back.

The two girls hugged.

"Hey, look, Tou-tou and Huo-hua are here too!"

"Eh hem, introductions anyone?" Ino said aloud.

"Oh."

"Okay, Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Chouji, these are Tou-tou, Huo-hua and Shui-yin of the Tou, Huo and Shui clans. Tou-tou is a defense specialist, Shui-yin is a medic, and Huo-hua is an attack specialist." Jin-cai said, and the said three nodded as their respectful names were called out.

"Just a medic? Her water dragon is impressive though."

"Yeah... but I only use attacks when I need to."

"Anyway. You three, these here are Konoha ninja, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Shino, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru are clan heirs, Neji has the strongest Byakugan in his clan, and Lee is a taijutsu specialist. Sabaku no Temari is our wind specialist here, and she's also the older sister of the current Kazekage. Oh, and by the way..." Jin-cai leaned close to the three and whispered something in their ear. The four looked at each other and giggled. Tenten was silently fuming, and when Jin-cai noticed, she used the clone.

"Jin-cai! Tou-tou! Huo-hua! Shui-yin! Quiet at once! We are here to escort me back to Ryogakure, not to stand around gossiping! Find the others and let us commence in our journey!" Most just stood and stared. They'd forgotten that the princess had been present.

"Of course, princess." The four stood at attention and bowed to her, all secretly smiling inside. They had to move and find the others. Now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sai had dispelled the ink-clone that had been in the mokuton jutsu's grasp and contented himself by simply sitting down and sketching the match between this woman and his team captain. Halfway throughout she had shouted out that she only wanted this to be a friendly sparring match between two wood users, and it would only last until the others came to them. Therefore she had not bothered to tie Sai up again, and he had been watching, entirely captivated, forgetting about Naruto and Hinata.

"Take this!" Mu-lan shouted, starting to shoot wood bullets at Yamato from her fingers.

Yamato had no choice but to raise a column of wood from the earth, blocking the bullets that came his way. The bullets still came halfway through the wall.

"SAI! What are you doing?" A very annoyed voice called out.

"Watching. What do you think?" came an emotionless reply from Sai.

"Mu-lan! What do you think you're doing?" A demanding voice rang out.

Mu-lan ceased her rain of bullets immediately. "Princess!"

"Mu-lan I am very disappointed in you!"

"Y...yes your majesty." Mu-lan bowed to the clone, then looked up. It was clear that she was confused; she saw the clone and Tenten at the same time. "Your majesty?"

Jin-cai came to the rescue.

"Mu-lan, these are the Konoha guards that are coming with us. Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji."

"Oh? That's the Tenten girl I always seemed to miss out on meeting? And what about quadruple pineapple here?"

"Oi! Don't call me that!" Temari called out angrily.

"This is Temari, the current Kazekage's older sister."

"Eh. Alright then."

'She was confused between the princess and Tenten. What's going on?' Shikamaru with his genius brain had already half figured it out... and then let the matter drop, muttering, "Troublesome matters."

Inside her mind Tenten let out a huge sigh, relieved that there was no danger, and that Mu-lan, like the others, had a quick mind. She just hoped Shikamaru would pose no threat in uncovering her secret. But anyway...

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?"

"Where's Hinata-sama?"

There was a brief silence before Yamato and Sai muttered at the same time.

"They didn't find you? Shit."

* * *

"Y...you're...!" A trembling finger pointed at a cloaked figure.

"Looks like I wasn't hiding well enough." it said, and moved closer.

"Y...Yakushi... K...Kabuto... Wanted criminal with orders to restrain upon confirmation of identity... "

"What do you want?!" Naruto exclaimed, always full of energy.

"Well, I have a little something to give you Naruto-kun..."

"Is is true Sasuke killed Orochimaru-teme!?" Naruto cut in.

"As always, obsessed with Sasuke. But yes, it is true. But forget that. I've brought a present for you, Naruto-kun." Kabuto took out a small black book from inside his cape.

"And just what the hell is that?"

"Information on Akatsuki that had previously been gathered by us."

"Why'd you bring that?"

"To give it to you."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Naruto and Hinata stared at Kabuto.

"A...ano... are you planning... on making a deal... or something?"

"No, no, Hinata-chan. I don't expect a bargain out of this... especially with Konoha at this stage..."

"Well then what? It's not like Akatsuki's after you, are they?"

"This is a gift. A token of gratitude for Naruto... after all they are after Naruto-kun."

Naruto was floored. Why would a criminal like Kabuto want to thank him?

"I do not have parents, nor a country. I was taken in by the enemy, and I moved about different countries and villages as a spy since I was very young... To me things like countries, villages, they hold no reality. That is, until I found Orochimaru-sama... but now he's dead."

Kabuto threw the black book at Naruto's feet.

"The pain of not having an identity. I'm sure you understand, Naruto-kun. Am I Naruto... or the Kyuubi... I'm sure you've asked yourself before, right? But you chose to believe in yourself, and overcame the looks of hatred for the Kyuubi. And that's how you gained your own identity... and gained friends as well."

Naruto growled at this, and Kabuto laughed, starting to pull back his hood.

"But I never moved to surpass Orochimaru... not until he died. And now I understand how you felt. You made me aware... and so I decided to be more like you." Kabuto took a step forward, unveiling his face to Naruto and Hinata with his glasses off. They pulled back, repulsed. Half his face was none other than Orochimaru's.

"With Orochimaru-sama in my body I plan to defeat him... and make myself stronger than him! It's a new me... thank you Naruto-kun, you taught me that. Orochimaru-sama is the symbol of rebirth! He will live inside me for eternity!" Kabuto even had a maniacal laugh. Hinata sweat-dropped, even if she was feeling so very nervous at the moment.

"You did WHAT!?" Naruto burst out.

"Yes... I took the his remains... and transplanted them into my body!" Kabuto pulled back a sleeve, showing his scaly left arm. "And now it's trying to take over! Orochimaru-sama is amazing!"

"You..you're crazy! It's already taken over a third of your body!" Hinata burst out. Naruto turned to her to see her Byakugan activated.

"But I am also doing everything to resist! I strive to surpass him!"

Another silence passed, broken by Naruto.

"Then keep on striving! After we lock you up in prison!" and he rushed towards Kabuto, only to see him disappear. Said traitor appeared behind him, laughing maniacally.

"I'll return to fight you... after I gain full control of Orochimaru-sama! But first... I need to avenge him by killing Sasuke-kun! Until we meet again!"

Kabuto disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving Naruto to pound the ground in anger.

"Dammit!"

"Naruto!"

"K...Kiba-kun!"

"Hinata!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru had caught up to them.

"Quick! Come with us!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just come baka-yaro!" Pinkette shouted at him.

"Naruto. Akamaru found Sasuke's scent."

Everything was at a standstill for a split second, as everyone held their breath for Naruto's response at Kakashi's statement. Naruto stooped to the ground and picked up a certain black book.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He straightened up. "We're going after him." There was a newfound determination in his eyes that Hinata could not help but admire. But still...

"A...ano... but what about the princess?" she asked in a soft voice. That stopped Sakura, but Naruto retaliated.

"Kakashi-sensei says that ones that abandon the mission are trash, but the people that abandon his comrades are even worse trash!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "That's not what I said but at least he gets the drift..."

"Ano... but what about our teammates?"

That stopped everyone. Hinata was now afraid that Naruto would hate her for saying these words. But he just threw a smile at her.

"They'll be fine." Then drew his hands up in an all too familiar seal... "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

At least forty Narutos filled the clearing.

"Shit! His scent just split into different directions! I don't know what happened!" Kiba shouted out, and Naruto suddenly had an inspiration.

"Alright everyone! Split into different directions to find him!"

"YEAH!" The clones ran away in different directions.

"Um... so what do we do now?"

"Wait for..."

"FOUND HIM!"

"Well that was quick."

"LET'S GO!" Naruto's voice was as loud as ever, but this time it held a tiny bit of fear inside. His clone had shown him that Sasuke was not alone, but with three others. Three that looked formidable. He shook his head.

'I must get him back!'

* * *

"Shit! Where the hell are they?" Tenten shouted. Jin-cai gave her a warning glance. Tenten shut up. Jin-cai could and would get scary. And the others did not need to know her identity.

"We should split into two." The voice of the clone rang out. Her voice. Her real voice. Tenten shuddered. It was not anything like the voice she had been using for so long, it was unnerving to know that clone was a copy of her real self. The one she would have to return to Ryogakure in.

"So what group will we form?"

"Yamato. You lead the group with Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Temari, Lee, Neji, and Shino. We'll have our usual team of five, plus our princess, Sai, and Tenten." Jin-cai said, unexpectedly.

"Why us? And why is Tenten and Sai with you guys?" Ino asked tentatively. She did not want to cross these foreign ninja after what she'd seen today.

"Because I said so. Now move!" Jin-cai called out, and the two groups sprang away.

"_Jin-cai, are we going to tell_ Sai_ about me?_" Tenten suddenly asked in the other language. Sai was startled to hear his name among strange words.

"_Why not? He's a _Root_ member anyway, he'd find out soon._"

"_He's a _Root_ member?_"

"Tsunade _told me._"

"Ah."

This strange exchange was being watched by the other guardians and a very confused and suspicious Sai.

"_Alright then, lets stop here and spill!_" Tou-tou shouted out, still in the other language.

"Excuse me, but would it be alright if I were to be informed of what is going on?" Sai spoke up finally. Tenten sighed. A Root member, and they were gonna have to tell him. Maybe an oath of secrecy...

"Right, now then. Sai, you've met princess Tian-tian." Huo-hua took over.

"Hai... but I'm wondering..."

"Shut up and listen." Mu-lan cut in. She took a step back to allow the clone to come up to Sai.

"Sai. To tell you our secret we must ask you to sign an oath of secrecy... Danzo-san already knows, as does Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san. The council does not need to know, but we will tell the others in our team when we reach Ryogakure." The melodious voice rang out. Sai frowned inwardly. Something was different about how the princess was carrying herself. A bit less formal, less... arrogant. More benevolent now, than what would have seemed like a prideful main house Hyuuga or Uchiha. She felt more like... a comrade.

"Alright then. I'll sign the oath to know the secret." he finally stated after pondering on it for a minute.

"Good." Shui-yin said. "Now sign this in blood. When we reach Ryo, we'll rip it up, which nullifies the contract." she held a scroll to him.

With a small "Hai," Sai pricked his finger with a kunai and wrote out his name in blood, not that it was any long.

"Good. Now, remove your veil Tian-tian."

"You don't need to say that you know, and I'm the one that's supposed to give out orders, not you."

"Ha, nice one Tian-tian!"

Sai was all the more confused at this. But he waited patiently until the guardians and the princess stopped laughing. And then he noticed that one person was missing, and that there was a mass of metal on the ground next to Jin-cai. He needed to speak up.

"Ano... Where is Tenten-san?"

The women looked at each other, and all took in a breath.

"I'm right here Sai." Tenten took off the veil to show the princess's face.

"That isn't Tenten-san."

"I knew he'd say that." Tenten grumbled, then stated, "Umm.. think. How do you write 'Tenten' in Kanji?"

"Like this." Sai swiftly wrote the character '天' twice on a scroll he had with him."

"And how do you write the character for my name 'Tian-tian'?" Tenten straightened, waiting for him to sort it out in his mind, then henged back to her so called "normal" form. "Happy now? Understand?"

Sai was dumbstruck. "Hime-sama." He knelt to the ground.

Tenten groaned. "Don't you DARE do that. And remember the oath." She turned to the others. "Alright, we're going on again!"

Tou-tou kicked Sai. "Gettup! We have to gooooooooooo!"

Sai winced, something rarely seen from the teen, and rubbed his ear.

"And you're only telling me because I am one of Root?"

"Yep, now MOVE IT!" Huo-hua shouted, pushing him.

"Alright Tian-tian." Jin-cai said as she reformed the metal clone. "Let's go."

"Gladly!" Tenten said, "The faster it's done, the faster I go back!" There was a slight quaver in her voice. Even she was not sure if she would ever see Konoha again.

* * *

"Wh...what are you!?" Naruto shouted out as the Akatsuki member once more slipped out of his reach to reappear again somewhere else.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted. "Tobi will not let the outsiders get through to Sasuke-san! Leader-san said so!"

"Then whatever your name is just stay still so we can beat you and get it over with!"

"Matte! Naruto!"

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Troublesome, now we have to send back people to tell them we found you." said genius grumbled.

"Shikamaru. Take Ino, Chouji, Temari, Hinata, and go get the others. We have an Akatsuki member, we'll need more help."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The hyperactive blonde we all know so well shouted out. Yamato sighed.

"And be quick. He's rushing into things again." The five rushed off.

"Wah! Tobi just barely managed!" The masked Akatsuki exclaimed as the last of Naruto's shadow clones dispelled. Neji jumped behind him.

"Byakugan! You are in the field of my divination!" he lunged at Tobi. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms! Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight! strikes! Sixteen...!" Neji blinked in confusion when Tobi suddenly disappeared from in front of him.

"What happened?" Naruto called out.

"He... disappeared!"

"Got him!" Yamato called out. He was struggling to restrain Tobi with the branches of a tree. "Kakashi! Now!" Said copy ninja raised his forhead protector, showing off the famed spinning eyes.

"Ooh, Tobi scared!" Tobi exclaimed, then disappeared from the grasps of Yamato's wood. He stared at Kakashi, or the mask turned to him.

Tobi's eye met Kakashi's eyes, the latter which widened in shock.

"Sh...sharingan!"

Meanwhile Shino was assembling his bugs in a position directly behind Tobi.

* * *

Aand I just HAD to cut it off there. And regarding my latenes...

do you know how HARD it is to get past parents that disapprove of any anime, manga, manhua, cartoon, or fanfiction?

yes im a bad girl. but its really hard to get past my mom... especially during testing weeks. really, really hard.

I tried... so its about a week? since i've updated ANY of my stories... and so I'll be updating in the next few days i assure you.

Oh and really. More reviews, the more motivated I am to even write!

And i'm sorry if im disappointing you NejiTen fans, but there'll be plenty of nejiten action in the next few chapters... or so i've planned out.

and please please please please pleeeasssseeeee review.

seriously, ive only gotten 20 reviews here.... and 80 reviews in my other story. xP

yes, i'm trying to go canon with the eight-man-team thing, but i just felt neji's a bit more appropriate for what i had planned... in facing tobi.

tobi is a good boy!!! not. hate u uchiha madara.

did i mention my friends and i used to call each other by naruto character names?  
of course that was in my old school...... but we still do.  
I was Tenten. XD and i wouldnt let ANYONE be called Neji.  
My best friend Temari.... didn't want any Shikamarus... well that was then... fun times...  
oh yeah, Temari's the one that got me hooked on naruto in the first place....

well anyway, REVIEWS extremely appreciated!

Ja Ne

Golden Dragon Clouds


	7. Chapter 7: What Do We Do Now?

**Chapter 7: What Do We Do Now?  
**

WARNING! MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS HERE!!! IF YOU DIDN'T READ AHEAD WITH THE MANGA AND YOU HATE SPOILERS I RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS.

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina, ShikaTem.

Disclaimer: Grr.... I hate Kishimoto. Mention her and leave her out? YOU EVIL!!!!!!!!! But I can't do anything about it. Cut it short, I don't own Naruto even I wished it so hard I got a migrane. No really.

* * *

"Shino you done yet?!" Kiba shouted.

"No..." Shino's voice was barely there.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto called out the name of his attack, dispelling a shadow clone as the blue ball of chakra formed swirling wildly in his hand, jumped up towards the tree branch... and sailed through the Akatsuki member. "NANI!?"

"What happened?" Yamato shouted out.

"He disappeared again!" Was Naruto's instant answer.

Meanwhile Shino had finally gotten all of his bugs out of himself ready to battle.

"Swarm." he calmly stated. The bugs swarmed around the surprised Tobi, who was busy trying to maneuver away from them.

"How does it look, Neji?" Kakashi asked the Hyuuga.

"The enemy's chakra is still inside Shino's bugs! Now's the time to attack!" he exclaimed.

"Yamato!" Kakashi shouted.

"On it, sempai!" Yamato released more of his wood towards the swarm of bugs.

"Shino, he's still in there?" Sakura turned to the bug user.

"Aa. The bugs are absorbing his chakra still."

"The power of youth flows brightly within you Shino-kun!" No doubt to who said that, but due to Jin-cai's words a few days ago Lee's voice was now several levels below shouting.

"All right! Suck him dry Shino!" Naruto shouted out.

The bug user suddenly froze in his tracks. "No way." His bugs had dispersed to show empty space in between.

"What just happened?" Kiba exclaimed.

"It can't be! He couldn't have used a transportation jutsu just then!"

"It couldn't have been a space/time ninjutsu either!"

"His entire body just disappeared!"

The Konoha ninjas fell silent to contemplate what was going on, and to figure out where this Akatsuki member would be.

"Found him! He's up there!" Neji suddenly pointed at a seemingly random place among the tree branches. But there was Tobi, waving rather enthusiastically at them.

"Hi there! You look like ants from up here!"

"Teme..." Naruto and Kiba growled at the same time.

"Tsuga!" Kiba yelled before Naruto could react, and jumped at Tobi. Tobi merely sidestepped him, causing Kiba to go askew and land elsewhere.

"Dammit! Sonovabitch!" Akamaru ran over to his partner, whining.

"Kiba! You should watch where you're going! And don't jump on your own!" Sakura berated the Inuzaka.

"Wait!" Neji shouted. "There's another chakra presence up there!"

A green mass started sprouting up from the branch Tobi was standing upon.

"Hey! It's the aloe-vera freak from the bingo book Kabuto gave us!" Naruto exclaimed.

Zetsu's black side growled at the boy while the white side reminded the other to behave.

"Goddammit! Why are there more people to beat just popping up out of nowhere!" Kiba had seemingly recovered already with Akamaru by his side.

"Sasuke won the battle." was Zetsu's short remark. Then the black side stated, "Uchiha Itachi... is now dead."

The whole clearing was silent as they processed the news. It was broken by Tobi.

"That is not what I expected!"

Another silence followed.

"Not. Exactly as I predicted and planned..." Madara's voice could only be heard by Zetsu.

"Sasuke-kun... killed Itachi?" Sakura was shocked.

"No way..." Kiba said.

"He collapsed soon after. We need to go check on him." Zetsu said as his feet started to sink into the wood of the tree branch.

"We're gonna go now! Ja ne!" Tobi and Zetsu started to disappear, each in their own ways.

"We've got to go after them!" Naruto shouted instantly after Tobi had disappeared.

"We don't even know where they are baka!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Neji, check that cloudy region over there with your Byakugan." Kakashi stated calmly. Inside the masked jonin was raging. They had to get to Sasuke fast...

"It's... black... with flames..."

"Amaratsu. We've got him. Let's go."

The group, however, was cut short by a melodious yet arrogant voice.

"And where do you think you're going, dears?"

"Oh shit."

"Princess Tian-tian."

* * *

"You are not going anywhere, Konoha shinobi. We paid your Hokage for you to protect our princess, we expect that mission to be fulfilled. What would you have done if we had been attacked by, per say, Oto-nin? We are near the Sound Country anyway. Be happy we were with the princess and no one else. You are not to stay out of our sight at all times starting now." Huo-hua spoke harshly, commandingly, taking her role as leader of the guardians. The Huo family had always been.

"We are expected to protect our princess with our lives, if you do not understand. One scratch on her and we are severely punished by our Emperor. Please try to understand our situation here. Even we do not like forcing you to be here, but we have to, in order to ensure our own safeties." Shui-yin spoke next. Her voice was much nicer, calmer, soothing to the ear. There was a stark contrast between the fire and water users.

"But Sasuke! He's..." Naruto's outburst was cut off by Mu-lan.

"There is duty, and there is heart. At many times one has to choose between these two. But for now, you must choose duty, as that is what is right. We heard the entire thing, Naruto-kun. By now the enemy would have already collected your traitor." Her voice was something else entirely, soft but firm at the same time. It sounded like one would never be able to shake her from her beliefs.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura's voice was heard.

"Don't worry forehead, we'll find him someday." Ino said, appearing next to the pinkette.

"S...sakura-chan... I...ino-chan's right. We'll get him..." Hinata joined them.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru put his hands behind his head. "We got here a bit too late."

Tenten looked at the five guardians. What were they going to do now? Naruto was furious, the others discontented... All were feeling down because of this little encounter with Akatsuki. She signaled to Jin-cai to set up camp.

"All right guys!" Jin-cai clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Set up camp! Geez, we've gone about two days without resting, so you better listen to us and rest before you drop of exhaustion or something!"

And without further ado she and the other guardians were setting up their own tents... except Jin-cai had to unseal the huge palace-tent again for the princess.

The others quickly found out that although Huo-hua seemed in charge, Mu-lan was in fact the eldest... and the most knowledgeable.

"Yeah, I'm twenty-six. Probably the only one older than me here is him." Mu-lan pointed at Kakashi. "If I'm not mistaken, he's thirty years old."

"EHHHH???" Naruto's voice could be heard around for miles. "Kakashi-sensei's THIRTY YEARS OLD???"

"YEP! And the wood user here is twenty-seven! I think! Mu-lan, you forgot him!" Tou-tou chirped up. "And also, Huo-hua's eighteen, Shui-yin's twenty, Jin-cai's twenty-one, and I'm eighteen too! Oh, and the princess is seventeen. Just so you know!"

"Tou-tou. That information was very much unnecessary." The clone Tian-tian was standing at the door of her palace-style-tent. Said teen giggled.

"Oops! OKAY! I'm gonna do a HUNDRED sit-ups to say sorry! One! Two! Three!..."

Jin-cai ran over, grabbed the collar of Tou-tou's shirt, and yanked her up, giving her a hard glare. Tou-tou merely giggled, while the others stared. Was she really eighteen years old?

"Tou-tou-san! You burn brightly of YOUTH!!!"

"Oh great, bushy brows started AGAIN."

While Lee and Tou-tou ranted on about youth and push-ups, Tenten, Neji, and the guardians looked away, all thinking, 'I don't know them' at the same time.

This went on until Huo-hua had the sense to release a bit of killer intent.

"Tou-tou. Shut. Up. Now."

Tou-tou shut up, and Lee with her. Huo-hua smiled. Creepily.

"Alright... Now that that's done... Tenten, wanna have another round?" At this Neji, Shino, and Lee started backing away. Their interest in the offered match showed, but none of them wanted to get caught up in the crossfire either. Disappointment was obvious when Tenten turned the offer down.

"Nah..." she yawned. "I wanna ask you guardians a couple questions anyway."

No one else paid any attention. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were busy trying to figure out the traditions and, more importantly for them, beauty techniques of Ryogakure women, having taken Shui-yin to answer their questions. Said water user was obviously being flustered by all the talk.

"In Ryogakure, we women are not expected to talk as much. The look is supposed to be weak and fragile, while inside we are strong and tough." She looked around the clearing then at the curious kunoichis once more. "All five of us guardians have gone through the tests and expectations, and that's why we're here... we're the five strongest women in the whole of Heaven Country, so we're assigned to keep the princess safe."

"Then... what about the other princesses?" Sakura voiced out.

"They would be in Heaven Country at the moment, am I right Shui-yin?" Tenten approached the group around the campfire with Temari.

"Tenen is right. They are indeed in Ryogakure at the moment. Princess Tian-tian was the only one that actually wanted to know more about the outside world, therefore bringing us to notify the Hokage about our existence."

"And the Kazekage, remember I'm from Sunagakure." Temari butted in.

"Yes, and the Kazekage." Shui-yin agreed. The girls fell silent, all waiting for each other to speak. Ino looked up at the standing Tenten and Temari.

"You guys wanna sit down?"

"No, we should go to bed anyway. First watch is Huo-hua and Temari." Tenten said matter-of-factly, pulling up Shui-yin to stand.

"Yes, we have a long day of hard travel ahead of us tomorrow... and when I say hard, I mean hard, Konoha nin. We have a sea to cross and it can only be crossed by foot when all five of us guardians plus the princess is on full alert, putting all our effort into the transportation. We all need our rest, and since you are the extras that are coming along, you must help us as well. We must rest." Shui-yin said as well. "Good night."

And with that all dispersed into their individual tents except for Temari and Huo-hua, both of whom acknowledged each other with a nod towards the other.

No one else noticed that Tenten had crawled into Jin-cai's tent with Shui-yin, Tou-tou, and Mu-lan.

* * *

"_I don't even remember how I got to the Shinobi continent in the first place..._" Tenten was saying in Chinese, a sweat-drop forming at her forehead.

"_You ran._" Mu-lan said.

"_No, I mean... _we can't run across the ocean!" She switched to Japanese.

"You can." Jin-cai said matter-of-factly. "Your bloodline limit."

"But normal shinobi can't. So I guess we're using the standard Royal transport system?"

"Yeah. But we'll have to enlarge the boat... so I'll have to have that wood user... what's his name again? Help me with making it in the first place." Mu-lan said.

"But... he doesn't even know what to make." Tou-tou whispered. At times like this she could be serious if she wanted to.

"_Ni tai ben a!_ (You're so stupid!) _She has a model with her... right?_" Jin-cai looked at the Mu clan's heiress, who sighed.

"_Yes, I have a model. Who would have thought?_" She added sarcastically.

"So show it to Yamato as soon as we reach the sea. That should be tomorrow, right?" Tenten whispered to them. This was gonna be the last language switch... It was giving her a headache speaking in two different languages at once.

"Yes, that should be tomorrow. Oh, and Tian-tian." Jin-cai turned to her again.

"What." Tenten snapped. She obviously didn't like the name.

"Starting tomorrow you need to make a shadow clone to do the princess. I'll be needing that mass of metal for the boat plus weapons. Remember the one..."

"...That your father developed? Who would forget? But only you guys can use that darn shooting device."

At this the others grinned at her.

"What."

"She made a version which any of us are able to use. Quite useful, actually. Burn the short fuse and BOOM! But you need to be around her to use it cuz you need to pull the metal back for reuse. Only a Jin could clean the metal enough." Toutou said, obviously excited. "But its... HUGE!" she lengthened her arms and opened her eyes wide.

Tenten only stared at them.

"No. Way."

"Only we five... now six... know about it. Top secret, not even your father knows. Which means we can't use them here."

"Hey!"

"But it's true. Sometime later I'll show it to you too. But it's too heavy to carry around everywhere anyway. Only one in existence, blood sealed off, right in my pocket."

"But back to the topic." Huo-hua said. She had left a two fire clones outside in place of herself and Temari, who had also come in. "You need to make a shadow clone for that."

"Fine, but not a shadow clone. A light clone would be... easier for me. And besides, the one I used against you was a light clone. Shadow clone... defeated too easily. Light clone... it's there as long as there's light." Tenten replied.

"And that would be perfect for the deep dark places inside a ship!" Huo-hua exclaimed with mock excitement."

"I can assure light with the weather jutsu, Huo-hua." Tenten snapped back.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, the all mighty and high Tian clan princess is threatening me."

Temari laughed, and Tenten growled at Huo-hua, who did the same back. Mu-lan and Jin-cai sighed at the sight, Shui-yin rolling her eyes.

"Break it up, guys." Shui-yin finally spoke. "It's getting late and we most of all need the sleep. Huo-hua, Temari, you've got me awake, and I have next watch anyway, so lets go and let the others sleep."

"Who's taking next watch with Shui-yin?" Tenten piped up.

"Neji." The five guards answered simultaneously.

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "And I'm guessing he's still infatuated by the fake princess?"

The Ryogakure kunoichis, plus the one from Suna, exchanged amused glances. Anyone could tell that this little princess here was jealous.

"You know that means he technically likes you..." Temari started to say.

"Oh shut up! We're only teammates!" Tenten whispered furiously, face turning into the slightest pink shade.

"So it's the same with between you and Lee?" Jin-cai played along.

"No! It's... I mean... Yes... I mean, no, we don't have the same relationship! Lee's more like... an annoying little brother, while Neji's... Neji's... like..." Tenten faltered momentarily.

"A possible Mr. Right?" Huo-hua had decided to join in on the fun.

"No! He's..." Tenten was beet red now.

"A boy you like. Face it Tian-tian. You like the conceited, arrogant, overprotective bastard named Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji is not conceited! Nor arrogant! Okay, maybe he's a bit overprotective of Hinata but..." Tenten's face turned even redder if possible when she realized what she had just said.

The others were grinning at her, and she glared.

"Fine then! What about you and Nara Shikamaru, Temari? I'm not too sure your Kazekage would approve if he figured out what was going on between the Sand ambassador and a certain Chunin Academy Teacher and Exam Proctor?" Tenten had finally found something to say back.

"There is nothing going on between us! Why does everyone think that? It's just that we were assigned as partners by the Hokage herself and I work rather well with him!" It was now Temari's turn to go red.

"Oh really? So how good of a team are you two strategists?" Jin-cai butted in.

"Jin-cai! Don't make her feel even more uncomfortable!" Mu-lan berated the metal user.

"Hey! Then what about me?" Tenten shouted, then clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing that she had just shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry about noise, I placed a silence jutsu over my tent ages ago." Jin-cai said.

"Oh, and NOW you tell me. So why're you so nice to Temari and not me?"

They all looked at each other, then at Tenten.

"Cuz you're so adorable when you're mad!" They squealed in unison. Temari had to smirk at this, and Tenten got mad.

"What of you and that boy you like, Jin-cai? Have you ever gotten a chance with him? Hmm?" Tenten drawled out in a sugary voice. Not a good voice to hear when you're with Tenten. This meant she was real mad this time...

But all momentum stopped when they saw Jin-cai's put off face.

"Oh shit." was all that Tenten could utter out.

"Jin-cai..." Shui-yin started, but Mu-lan cut her off. Temari was looking uneasy as she didn't understand what was going on.

"Leave her alone. She'll be alright next morning. Let's all go to sleep."

The other silently exited the tent, Jin-cai dispelling the silence jutsu at the same time. Tenten looked back at her over her shoulder at the tent flap. Jin-cai gave her a rueful smile.

"I'll be... alright... It's okay, I haven't seen him for a year now... We have very different missions. So... let's just sleep for now. Okay?" Tenten smiled apologetically.

"Alright..." she walked over to hug the elder girl. "_Jie-jie._ (Older sister.) _I always considered you my Jie-jie over my real ones..._"

"_Xie-xie _(thank you), _Tian-tian gong zhu. I will not disappoint you._"

Tenten knew better than to berate her for calling her that again.

"_Hao shui. _(Good night)" she said, making for the door.

"_Hao shui._"

The camp was silent for the night.

It would be boisterous once more next morning.

* * *

Thank yous to Itsxme83, AnimeFreak218, Youkai Koneko, Cryptic Queen, formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN (wow that's a long name), xXkickass-kunoichiXx, Serene Cerulean, and ~ANIME_FREAK_NEJITEN_4EVER_XD~ for your wonderful reviews!

Again, please don't berate me for lateness... getting past my parents is getting harder... especially after they saw one of my drafts once... I told them it was from a long time ago, which is technically true, and they left me alone. My mom's still suspicious though.

AND... it took me forever to find the right chapters for the fight between Tobi and the 8 Man Squad! Ugh... going through all the pages... and deleting all the history... it gets annoying after a while.

PLEASE review more!!! I have 123 reviews on my other story... 28 on this one... It would make me feel better and motivate me to write more.

NejiTen coming up in the upcoming chapters! X3 I just didn't have time to incorporate it into the storyline lolz

I'm in the hate Madara club I guess... But... poor Pein! I mean... Nagato... well you know what I mean if you read the latest chapter... when another one is coming out like tomorrow. XD

Well... nothing more to say.... other than watch out for ch. 8!

Ja Ne!

Golden Dragon Clouds


	8. Chapter 8: Troublesome Suspicions

**Chapter 8: Troublesome Suspicions  
**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina, ShikaTem.

Disclaimer: Poor Pein... He's too misunderstood. But still, yeah, I don't own Naruto and never will. Probably if Kishimoto was reading this now he'd be shaking his head saying things like "no way this would happen..." XD

* * *

The sun started to peek out over the horizon, and all but two were sleeping soundly.

"You can't be serious." A certain wood user was saying to his new acquaintance. "This intricate a decoration and at such a huge scale?"

Mu-lan merely stared innocently at Yamato. "Uh huh, and we have to make it before gong-zhu wakes up."

Yamato gaped at Mu-lan disbelievingly.

"What, never done something this large before? And the Shodaime Hokage raised up the whole village with his mokuton..." Mu-lan muttered. "Fine, I'll do it myself then." Mu-lan took a deep breath and steadied herself, arms spread wide and her legs opened to shoulder width. Then she turned her palms and face towards the heavens, breathing in the fresh morning air. Gradually a rustling sound began to fill the clearing, the sound of hundreds of branches from various trees rushing towards the female wood user. It woke up the rest of the camp. Well, except for the pseudo princess.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What's happening?"

"What's that sound?"

Everyone started to come out of their individual tents one by one, blearily rubbing their eyes clear of sleepiness. Neji, Sai, and Kakashi were the only ones from Konoha that did not look the least disheveled. Those three, along with the guardians, were wide awake and ready for anything. Then they all saw the mass of wood rushing towards them.

"WAAAHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed and jumped out of the way.

By this time all the wood had blended together in a mass of different shades of brown at the side of the clearing, and the various ninja were gathering their weapons to prepare for attack. That is, until...

"STOP!!!" Tenten shouted at them. They all looked at her, and the Sunagakure kunoichi who was also standing there, breathless, as she shouted the same word. "STOP!"

"Can't you see that she's," the bun-haired kunoichi pointed at Mu-lan, who was sweating under the strain of controlling a mass of wood this big, "controlling that?" she pointed at the large mass, which was taking the shape of a house, bit by bit.

Wait, a house? Tenten looked at Mu-lan quizzically.

"_It's a house, because I form the living quarters first and then the boat underneath it._" Mu-lan shouted in Chinese. The guardians nodded as if Mu-lan had been shouting directions.

Tenten remained silent as she was supposed to. She had to. Shikamaru was staring at her weird, and this wasn't the time to explain anything.

"Soooo.... what exactly is that supposed to turn out to be?" Ino wondered aloud.

"A boat." Huo-hua answered immediately. "It has to be big enough to fit all of us... that's why its so big. Technically us six from Ryogakure could run across, but since that only comes with our bloodlines, we'll have to ride a boat. And besides, gong zhu doesn't like running anyway. Princesses have a 'fragile body.'"

Tenten growled inwardly as Huo-hua smirked at her. Oh she was so gonna get it. That idiot, making her look weak again. Just wait till they got to Ryogakure... Wait, what? She shook her head.

'Why am I thinking about that? It seems like I'm thinking of going home! No! My home is Konoha, not the place that makes me out as a weakling... right?' Her thoughts were interrupted by Lee poking her.

"Tenten-san, Tenten-san, your youthful chocolate eyes were spacing out again."

She shook her head once more.

"Thanks, Lee." She smiled at him.

'I'll miss him," she thought, 'and Gai-sensei, and Naruto, and Sakura, and Shikamaru, and all the others... and Neji... Wait, what am I thinking? No! I'm going to pass this test and go back to Konoha!' A fierce smile appeared on her face. She was not going to let her father outsmart her.

She looked around the clearing, where everyone was clustered around Mu-lan, who was keeping a conversation going with the Konoha kunoichis despite the mass she was still shaping up. It looked more like a boat now... or rather like a large lifeboat with a small Oriental-style palace on top.(1)

They all stared.

Abruptly the noises stopped and Mu-lan wiped off the sweat on her brow, smiling.

"Done!"

Cheers came from around the camp... well, from Lee, Tou-tou and Naruto really, and even the third stopped when he realized there were only two other people also cheering.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten couldn't help it; they started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Demo, Sa-Sakura-chan!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

The girls just laughed harder, clutching their stomaches. Soon, all the kunoichi in the clearing were laughing. Even Hinata started giggling, while Kiba stared at her expression.

Jin-cai chose that moment to gesture to Tenten, a slight gesture that only Shikamaru managed to see, because he had been staring at Jin-cai the whole time, still trying to make sense of this "troublesome" situation. This made Tenten furrow her brows slightly, not because she had noticed Shikamaru, but because she had to end the laughter. The shadow user merely watched, his own brows furrowing in frustration.

Then he noticed Tenten's slight hand movements, fingers forming into what seemed like half-seals from where he was standing. Then even as she stuttered out a gasping, "B...baka L...Lee!!!" at a confused Rock Lee while still laughing, she managed to whisper a few words in between.

At that moment all the five guardians had smiled or smirked, and Sai had curved his mouth into what seemed like a smirk.

Wait, SAI had shown EMOTION?

The Nara clan heir backtracked. There was definitely something going on that he didn't know about. He looked to Neji, the other genius in the group, and cursed slightly.

"Kuso... this is going to be troublesome." He muttered.

Neji, in this whole time, had been staring, looking frustrated, at the elegantly embroidered tent flap of the princess' "palace-tent," as Temari called it, no doubt waiting for the princess to come out. He had missed the whole scene, and someone was very mad about it.

The lazy genius looked around to see who had been releasing that killer intent that was attacking Neji, then saw a certain bun-haired kunoichi glaring at the said long-haired jonin.

Jin-cai made the same gesture with her right hand again, and Tenten turned her head to glare at the metal user. And at that moment the clouds above the clearing abruptly cleared, causing people to look around.

Shikamaru's mind was working faster than it ever had in a game of shogi. The only logical explanation to all of these actions was if Tenten herself was the princess... but if she was the princess, why would she be glaring daggers at Neji for falling for the princess at all? Oh, she was jealous all right, but at herself? Well, none of the Konoha ninja had ever seen the princess' face in the first place so they didn't know how she looked like, but...

'This is getting too troublesome.' Shikamaru thought, then noticed Temari coming up to him while the guardians lined up at the tent flap. By this time the other tents had all been taken down, the fire dampened, the ash scattered, and all the storage scrolls were being carried on their respective owners. This huge tent and the larger boat were the only 'structures' left in the clearing.

"Yo, crybaby."

Shikamaru smirked. "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

"No, crybaby." Temari smirked back. "Why do you have such a constipated look on your face? You look like the time I saved you from some genjutsu user two, three years ago."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the word "constipated."

"Just... thinking."

"I'm not a genius like you or girl-boy over there. A ryo for your thoughts?"

Shikamaru smiled ruefully at Temari's semi-harsh words.

"It's... the Ryo-nin. They seem very close to Tenten, don't they?"

Temari stiffened for a second before relaxing again, but that was enough for Shikamaru. Obviously the Suna kunoichi had also been let in on whatever secret there was here.

"I wont ask you what it is, but I'll find out eventually."

With that he left her standing there pondering his words as the princess came out of her tent regally, marking the start of their travel for the day.

* * *

"WAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! THE OCEAN!!!!!" Shouted out Tou-tou as they reached, well, the ocean. All the shinobi and kunoichi enjoyed the ocean breeze that came up the shore.

"Yeah and we need to move this friggin' boat into the water!" another voice shouted, ruining the pleasure for many of the Konoha-nin. They weren't the only ones that snapped their heads around to glare at the fire user.

"Huo-hua! Language!" Tian-tian's voice held enough malice in it for anyone to realize she was, indeed, glaring at the girl through that veil of hers.

"_Hao, hao, gong zhu! _(Okay, okay, princess!)" was the response, before she vanished in a pillar of fire.

The Konoha nins' eyes boggled. A fire shunshin?

"Okay Tou-tou! Move the rocks again!"

"OKAY!!! WHOOP!!! YOUTH!!!" Tou-tou shouted before getting into ready stance.

Everyone sweat-dropped. Youth? Apparently she had been learning from Lee.... Which was NOT good news. Who knew, next might be the reappearance of the recently-disappeared green spandex(2).... They all shivered at the thought of another green-spandex wearing person. Not a pleasant image. Worse, they had imagined Tou-tou in a bowl-cut.

Dirty-brown hair did not match the picture.

"GAAHHHHH!!!" The more emotional ones among them shouted.

Tou-tou didn't notice all this and was happily moving a mass of sand... which again reminded the rest of them of Gaara... which scared them yet again, and Temari even more.

'Now that I think about it,' Temari mused, 'Tou-tou's hairstyle is a bit like Gaara's(3)... Wait, what am I thinking? That's wrong!!!' Temari quickly banished the thought of a mix between Lee and Gaara equalling Tou-tou and shivered.

The others were shivering as well, meaning she wasn't the only one that made this connection.

"EVERYONE ON BOARD!!!!!"

The loud voice jumped everyone out of their thoughts.

A somehow hidden door had opened from the large boat, and a plank descended onto the beach for people to walk onto.

Ino looked suspiciously up into the boat space and frowned.

"Shouldn't it look kinda... dark inside? Not light?"

Shui-yin rolled her eyes. "Yes, but as we already told you..."

"Tian-tian gong-zhu has a condition in which she must stay in the light at all times. Even the inside of her huge-ass tent is light-filled." Huo-hua interrupted.

The princess gave off another killer intent, and everyone wondered at the princess' change of attitude from a cold, indifferent person into a very easily annoyed teen.

Tenten took the hint from Jin-cai and 'controlled' herself, gritting her teeth in the process.

"You know what? I just want to go on at the moment and stretch. That strenuous wood-shaping wore me out." Mu-lan remarked out loud, turning heads. She stated walking towards the plank, then stopped abruptly.

"_Gong-zhu._" A bow later, the pseudo-princess was gliding up the ramp, the five Ryogakure kunoichi following closely behind.

Tenten gritted her teeth as she, Lee and Neji started walking up as well. She had just been relayed information from her light-clone, and apparently Huo-hua was cracking whispered jokes about how Neji was staring like a lost puppy at the fake.

"_Some genius he is._" She was snickering.

Tenten saw red. Just because her jutsus were perfect...

'_I bet if she didn't know it was a fake she'd fall for it too._' she grumbled inside her head, but then shook it. Grumbling wouldn't get her anywhere.

* * *

Mu-lan had made sure she had made a large and decorated room for everyone inside. Of course, the princess had by far the largest, but all the complexity was enough to make everyone look around in awe, Yamato dragging his jaw on the floor.

"Just... everyone put all your things in your respective rooms. I chose the positions according to your usual positions when we travel." she paused for a second to make sure everyone got the situation. "Oh, and Chouji?" she looked at the ninja currently eating chips, who looked back at her.

"Hm?"

She smiled. "In about thirty minutes from now, the room across yours should become a kitchen." she winked. "Just in case any of you want any food."

Mu-lan turned around, the other four with her.

"Remember though, we're on here for about two days, so don't eat all of the small amount we have!" Shui-yin said cheerfully as the five started walking down the corridor to the princess' room.

But before they could go, Naruto grabbed onto Jin-cai's arm.

"You've been awfully quiet today... Anything wrong?"

Jin-cai just looked at Naruto with eyes filled with pain before quickly shaking her head and answering a bit too cheerfully, "I'm totally fine!"

She broke away from the group and ran to the front of the Ryo-nin.

All stared at her as the five guardians made their way down the corridor.

Jin-cai knocked on the door, opened it, and all five of them disappeared into the secluded room, locking out the Konoha-nin plus one Suna-nin.

After a while of staring at the elaborately carved door, they all dispersed into their respective rooms to try and get some rest before starting watch.

* * *

Tenten leaned against the smooth wooden railing of the Starboard side of the top of the boat, breathing in the salty ocean air. The wind whipped against her face, her bangs flying askew. For a moment she even considered letting down her hair, just for the heck of it. But she still had to be careful before they finally reached Ryogakure.

How long was it since she last stood, back straight and arms neatly folded across her front, making an impassive face while listening to her father's words during court?

'_Eleven years_.' she thought, '_Eleven years since I've seen any of my siblings. Twelve years since we each received our 'gifts'. I wonder if Ge-ge (older brother) has actually put that sword to use instead of brandishing it like an idiot...'_

"Tenten." A voice drawled out her name, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Shikamaru! Your watch isn't until..." Tenten looked at the sun's position to guess the time. "about 20 minutes later!" She and Temari were the current watches, and Shikamaru and Chouji were the next. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows. "So why are you up on deck?"

"Tenten." He didn't drawl out the name this time. "I've noticed certain things about the Ryo-nin." He looked at her with a critical eye before continuing. "Like how you're so close to them although you only met each other on certain missions before. Like how they seem to communicate with not only each other with that strange language of theirs but also throw questions at you. And I also noticed you making hand seals, and half seals for that matter, while we were still at our previous campsite. Sai seemed like he knew everything, and Kakahsi looked on impassively, meaning that he was also in on the secret."

Shikamaru looked at her as Tenten drew in a quick breath.

"What is it that you're hiding from us? The only logical explanation is that you yourself is the princess that hasn't been in Ryogakure for a long time, yet if that was to be true there are plenty of counter-information on that same theory."

Tenten opened her mouth, hands trembling.

"I... I...ah... I..."

"HEY! SHADOW PERSON!"

'Never thought fire-freak would save me.' Tenten thought as her body was suddenly able to relax. Huo-hua had come on deck, shouting for Shikamaru.

Said shadow-user groaned, pressing a palm on his forehead.

"And I was so close too." He muttered.

"Tian-tian gong zhu wants you to come and talk to her. You better go down right away or face the wrath of our very angry princess."

"Troublesome..."

"What did you say?"

"Troublesome."

"Shadow freak."

"Pyromaniac."

"Pineapple head."

"Snap-dragon."

"Just shut up and go, lazy ass."

"Troublesome..." he muttered one last time before turning on his heels to walk downstairs.

Huo-hua turned to look at Tenten.

"_You better thank me for this someday. You owe me. Princess._"

And with a smirk at the gaping girl she turned to follow Shikamaru.

Tenten growled.

"Oh we'll see about that. But what do I tell Shikamaru?"

She was interrupted from her thoughts again.

"Tenten."

Tenten looked around to see the lavender-eyed genius staring at her.

"N...Neji! What are you doing up here?"

"Can't a shinobi just enjoy the ocean breeze for once?"

Tenten frowned. "You're talking a lot more than before."

"Hn."

She giggled at that.

"Say whatever you want, we all know you're smitten by that princess whose face we didn't even see yet." Tenten was surprised to see Neji's face go red.

"OH NO YOU DID'T!"

"Hn..." was the quiet reply.

"Hyuuga Neji, you just lost at least half of my respect for you as a shinobi. She glared at him lightly. "How dare you look through her veil."

"Hn." His face was still pink.

"So..." Tenten changed tactics. This was not going well. "How'd she look?"

Neji's red face rivaled Hinata's. Tenten sighed. This was not going to be pretty, at all.

"If that's all, I take it you'll be going back downstairs."

'Five... four... three... two... one...'

"Neji?! Why is your face red? Do you and Hinata have the same illness?"

Tenten laughed aloud at that. Naruto definitely knew how to make people laugh, even if it was unintentional on his part.

* * *

GOMENNASAI about the lateness!!! But I hope you guys keep reading X3

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! Cyber cakes to: ObsessionsGoTooFar, TearOfMist, Electrified, (anonymous), xXkickass-kunoichiXx, formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN, Serene Cerulean, and Cryptic-Queen for reviewing!

And cookies to: EternalxOblivion, Cataclysmic Tears, and Dreaming-of-Sereneity for not reviewing but still favorite-ing/watching this story since the last update!

X3 Keep up the great work you guys ^^

(1) Think: Fire nation ships from Avatar: The Last Airbender... except made from wood... I guess. XD I didn't know how exactly to put it. But there are also plenty of skylights and windows for light to flood in... of course, remember the light-clone?

(2) Remember Jin-cai forced Lee to a change of clothes? If confused read Chapter 3. X3

(3) I will shortly be posting images for my OCs on my DA account, which has a link on my profile. Also, my current profile pic is of Jin-cai ^^

I realized that Tou-tou should actually be "Tu-tu," but since most people don't know how to pronounce that and that makes it sound like a ballerina's tutu, I'll keep it at "Tou-tou." Technically it's right, cuz it's the Korean pronunciation of those characters... ehhehehehe...

I hope you guys are okay with that :"D

Yeah. And about the Tou-tou thing.......... let's just say someone challenged me to mention that. They thought of it in the first place! I only agreed cuz... she helped me with ideas. Okay? Tú comprendes? (XD I'm learning Spanish^^) Okay. No misconceptions. I still am very extremely against yaoi. And yuri for that matter.

Next chapter: Heaven Country.

They FINALLY arrive! Well, in the countryside. I might as well as skip the rest of the whole ship-trip... I won't be able to write it is a better excuse, cuz I've really never been on a big ship. Ferries yes, yatchs yes, but no cruise ships. If I ever did, I don't remember. And besides, I don't get seasick. So hate me if you will, but I'm skipping that whole thing. Cuz if I do write it, it'll be EXTREMELY BORING.

IDEAS WELCOME!!!! I am one person, and one person has only so many ideas XD pls give me some to fill up the chapters between the events I have planned out!

Do you want Shika to find out or not? If so, all in the next chapter. Please Review.

Oh, and I am in need of a Beta. Please? Anyone? I need someone patient, though, cuz cranking up these ideas in the middle of studying for various tests is frankly hard.

........... that HAS to be the longest A/N I've written... ever.

Ja Ne!

GoldenDragonClouds


	9. Chapter 9: Deer in the Headlights

**Chapter 9: Deer in the Headlights  
**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

"_Stressed_/Stressed"

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina, ShikaTem.

Disclaimer: What the HELL did Kishimoto DO!? He RUINED THE SERIES!!!!!! I don't like him anymore!!! *turns to seishi* I'm a fangirl for Kishimoto Seishi now!!! Byebye Masashi! *glomps seishi* Well yeah... so I don't own it. I mean, I would have NEVER done that HORRIBLE thing!!!! Arrrggh!!!

* * *

"And then Shui-xun decided that he would go drown the fish!" Shui-yin chortled with laughter, causing the others in ther room to laugh with her. This consisted of; Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Mu-lan, Jin-cai, and herself.

"You... you... can't be serious!" Sakrua laughed aloud, "That'd be like if he was Naruto!"

"N...Naruto-kun wouldn't d...do something t...that stupid..." Hinata mumbled, and Tenten laughed aloud.

"You have a point, he wouldn't do something that stupid... but what about before he went on that training trip with Jiraiya-sama?"

They all fell silent for a minute before starting to laugh uncontrollably once more.

"Well, it's becoming night now, so we all have to go back to bed." Mu-lan said, ushering everyone out of her room.

"Well, so I guess I'll turn in for the night!" Tenten said as they all rounded a corner at which the door spouted her own name.

"Good night!" The others said, giving her waves as they dispersed into their own rooms.

Tenten entered her room and locked the door... only to whirl around, kunai in hand, to face a strange shadow that was in her quarters.

"Who's there?" She cautiously stated, "Show yourself!"

"Troublesome... it's me." A pineapple-shaped head emerged from the shadows of the room, showing the person to her.

"What do you want, Shikamaru?" Tenten was reminded of the 'meeting' with Shikamaru... from her light clone(1).

* * *

(Flashback mode)(2)

"Hime sama, you called me?" A surprisingly not-drawling Shikamaru showed up with Huo-hua, who had been tugging him there.

"Yes. I just want to discuss the situation your fellow Konoha-nin are in with us. And, of course, the Suna-princess."

"Why have you called only me here?" Shikamaru seemed doubtful.

"Who said you're the only one called?" Huo-hua leered at him, "Your team leaders Kakashi and Yamato have been called as well... and while Yamato's here... Kakashi's running a bit late." Huo-hua frowned as the door opened, revealing a certain white-haired ninja.

"You're late, Hatake Kakashi." The melodious voice of the princess suddenly seemed very cold, and even the temperature of the room dropped a couple degrees. Shikamaru and Yamato shivered, not to mention Kakashi.

"Maa, maa..."

"Don't go around making another one of those lame excuses again, Kakashi. We know about Obito, Rin, and Namikaze-san, and nothing here should be a reminder to them, really." Mu-lan cut off the copy-ninja as he was searching for an excuse.

Shikamaru, surprised, looked on as Kakashi's head dropped. Yamato stood in silence, respecting his sempai from the ANBU.

"Well then, as troublesome as the situation is, we should move on." Shikamaru said, clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Shui-yin looked at Kakashi, showing a bit of concern in her facial expressions. When the copy-nin nodded, she turned to the princess.

"_Princess, if you may._" The princess nodded at her, veil shifting slightly.

"First of all Kakashi, you realize that we must release the flower and dog soon?"

"Yes, I am ready to leave at notice, however, I would need transport over this ocean when the time comes."

"Do not worry, at that time the toad sage will come and assist you."

"Thank you, Princess."

Yamato looked confused, while Shikamaru stood contemplating this discussion.

'Releasing the flower and dog... the dog is obviously Kakashi-sensei, but who is the flower? It's all the kunoichi we have that could fit into that category... they must be trying to be as vague as possible. And the toad sage Jiraiya? How does he fit into the situation? The whole thing is becoming too troublesome...'

"The reason for bringing you three here is because of some disturbing news Shui-yin has acquired through her means of communication with her clan."

"What is this news, princess?"

"A certain Uchiha is inside our castle walls."

Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikamaru stiffened.

"You... you can't be serious!" Shikamaru stumbled out loud.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi whispered.

"Why is he there?" Yamato asked, the least disturbed by this revelation.

'Of course, he's never been remotely near Sasuke...' Shikamaru thought, but looked up in surprise when the princess replied.

"He's been cornered by the Akatsuki, and he and his team are stopping by in order to go to Kumogakure. His goal is the eight tailed demon."

The silence in this room was thick enough to penetrate with a sword.

"But that is not the only thing...." Shui-yin added, causing the Konoha shinobi to jump, "He's looking to fulfill a goal of his..."

"To start his clan anew." Kakashi finished her sentence for her, to everyones' surprise, "That was always his goal."

"And he's been appeasing my father the Ryokage about it. No doubt, he is looking for a bride from inside the legendary Heaven Country." Her voice had the slightest tremble in it.

"We must let the slug princess know about this." She added further, making Kakashi jump and Yamato look up surprised. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at this action.

"And who is this slug princess you have mentioned?"

"None other than Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru." Yamato answered for him. And Shikamaru could have sworn, the princess had just clenched her fist.

"_That stupid... Shouldn't have said that!_" She said aloud in Chinese, startling her guards. "_That genius has more reason to be suspicious now._" She added, silencing Huo-hua's snicker with a few bursts of wind near the said fire user. Oh she was in a bad mood.

"So what do you plan to do, princess?" Kakashi's voice became cautious, himself remembering how mad various women could get.

"I plan to hand him and his team Hawk to you once I talk to my father about it. That is, if he doesn't consider the Uchiha as a potential ally..."

"Oh Kami I hope not..." Shikamaru muttered aloud.

"But I expect you not to inform Naruto-kun about this. According to Tsunade he is the most unstable when it comes to the topic of the youngest Uchiha."

"You mean, the last Uchiha." Yamato corrected her.

"The youngest. There is still one left, behind the shadows of a mask."

At this, Kakashi stiffened and jerked his head up to stare at the princess.

"Then.... the masked one back then..." His voice shook, surprising the majority in the room.

"He is not who you wish him to be, Kakashi. I'm sorry, but that one passed away when you saw him do so." The princess' voice turned softer, as if understanding Kakashi's situation. At this point in time on top of the deck, Temari had stood and walked over to Tenten, who went inside to look for Chouji.

"Hey, Mr-I'm-too-lazy-to-get-my-fat-ass-walking, your shift for watch." Huo-hua said from the door, which she was holding slightly open. They could see Chouji from the crack.

"Huo-hua, language..."

"Okay, okay... now go, lazy-ass."

"Huo-hua!"

"What! Geez..."

"Yamato, we'll continue this later. Kakashi... we want the details on what exactly happened with your once-teammate, Uchiha Obito."

Shikamaru stiffened at this. 'Was that how he got the Sharingan eye?'

Tian-tian watched him go. 'He'll be onto me, that's for sure...'

The door closed, leaving the six from Ryogakure with the Copy-ninja.

"So, Kakashi, what do you think we should do with traitor?"

"Maa, maa, Tenten... I really don't know... Any contact with Hokage-sama?"

"Shui-yin's working on it now. We'll be able to talk to her shortly."

"Good."

* * *

(Flashback over)

"I asked, what do you want, Shikamaru?"

"Tenten, give me the entire truth."

"That's more than you can ask."

"I'm prepared, I want to know. No matter how troublesome this is, I need the full data to know what's fully going on. All I know now is that there is some kind of bond between you and Ryogakure, and that Sasuke's in Heaven Country as well."

"Shikamaru..." Tenten lowered her arms, tucking her kunai away into a hidden pocket.

"So what is it?"

"Shikamaru, you know you have to swear not to tell... until we get there, I suppose."

"Of course I knew that..."

"Say you won't freak out or anything."

"I'm prepared."

Tenten took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she laughed, apprehension clear.

"Oh Kami this is nerve wrecking."

"This is troublesome, really..."

"Oh, just come with me." Tenten shook her head quickly, grabbing Shikamaru's arm and pushing him out of the door. She soon followed him out, but not before transforming into a perfect replica of Huo-hua.

"So you can use other techniques than summoning..."

"Shaddup, pineapple head. Gong zhu needs you again."

"Okay, okay... geez, troublesome."

'He is really smart, though.' Tenten thought, 'He's already figured all this out... well, almost, and he catches up with impromptu plans very quickly...'

The trek down the corridor was uneventful, and they quickly entered the room of the princess. Shikamaru glanced at Tenten's transformed face. The one word that could describe it was... sad. It was as if she was mourning the death of the Sandaime Hokage again, not revealing a secret.

"Ten... Huo-hua, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, wait a bit." She closed the door behind and looked up, dispelling the transformation without as much as one wisp of smoke. "_Okay, I'm here guys... this little shadow critter here decided to go behind and figure out what's going on. I'm telling him before he tells everyone else. Once he's let in on something he's quite reliable... according to the others._"

Shikamaru blinked. "Troublesome... would it kill you not to speak in a language I don't understand?"

"Would it kill you to not say 'troublesome' in every sentence you say?" The real Huo-hua came up to Shikamaru and was currently enjoying poking him.

"Yeah, Shadow Freak, stop saying 'troublesome'." Temari appeared next to Huo-hua, surprising the shadow user.

"Temari?"

"You're looking at the wrong direction, crybaby. Her highness is waiting?"

"Crybaby? Where'd you get that name for him?"

"Okay, so about, three? Years ago? After we all met each other at the Chunin Exams, we..."

"Save the story for later, Sandpaper(3)," Tenten interrupted, making her way to stand next to the pseudo princess, "Deer Boy wants the situation."

Shikamaru twitched. "Will you stop making up nicknames for me? It's..."

"Troublesome!" All the kunoichi in that room sang out, startling him.

"Troublesome..." He muttered touching his forehead with his right hand.

"Shut up Shika. Now watch." Jin-cai touched his shoulder, making him jump. She grabbed his head and swerved it towards the direction of Tenten and Tian-tian.

"Oh just do it already." Temari drawled, causing Tenten to make a face at her.

She then placed her left hand on the clone's shoulder, then formed a half-seal with her right, saying "Kai!" softly. The clone vanished in a flash of sudden light, leaving Tenten alone. She then formed two half-seals with both hands, and in another flash, Tenten was gone, replaced by what seemed was the princess that just disappeared.

Shikamaru stared.

"So... so you're really her." He stuttered out, dumbstruck.

"Oh no, we six are just trying to overthrow the Ryogakure government, that's all." Jin-cai said, looking extremely serious. She had even sat down and folded her hands in front of her face like Tsunade's habit of doing so.

"WHAT!?" Shikamaru spat out the water Shui-yin had handed him just a minute ago.

"Eh...you're too easily convinced, Deer boy." Jin-cai said, smirking and placing her hands on her hips. "Well, after a shock, that is."

"HEY! Don't be so mean to him!!! I mean, even I would be convinced easily if I had such a shock!"

"But you believe EVERYONE, Tou-tou." Mu-lan rolled her eyes at the previous outburst.

"Heh... hehehe... can we stop now?"

No matter what he analyzed in his IQ 200+ brain, Shikamaru still found it strange that the princess's melodious voice... was talking in the way of a common kunoichi... like Tenten would have.

"This... is troublesome."

Surprisingly, this statement came not from Shikamaru, but from the princess.

"I'm taking off this stupid veil now... Shikamaru, don't tell anyone of this though. Basically, unmarried Tian women aren't allowed to show their faces to foreigners... It's stupid, I know. But Tsundade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-san, Temari, and Sai have already seen my face, so I guess it's fine."

Shikamaru reeled in slight shock. What he saw right then was the epitome of the perfect princess. Ivory white skin and rose red lips, a narrow and high nose and a perfectly shaped jawline. Her eyes were narrower and sharper than Tenten's, but retained the chocolate brown color in the irises. In short, she was beautiful. He shook his head.

"Naruto and Kiba are going to have a field day when you reveal yourself... Just because Neji and Lee wouldn't be able to talk." Tenten sighed at this.

"I know... but they'll all have to know eventually. But I'm not too sure about Naruto... because he'd be reeling in shock as well."

Shikamaru snapped his head up. "And why would that be?"

"Because of his descent." Shui-yin spoke up, appearing next to Tian-tian.

"What, you're telling me he's an orphan from... Ryogakure?"

"Not really, Crybaby, but he's in serious trouble once we step into the castle." Temari sat down on the floor, setting her fan down next to her.

"So why would he be targeted?"

"He's..." Mu-lan started to say, but hesitated, thinking of what to say first.

"My cousin. My second cousin."

"As in... he's a Tian? He has a bloodline?"

"No, as far as we know he has no bloodline. But his mother and mine were cousins, and both had natural nature affinities of both water and wind... they were called the Uzumaki, because of their strongest jutsu, the Uzumaki no Jutsu. It's complicated, because there was no bloodline of mixing the two... just utilizing the two affinities together."

"Tian-tian, you're making this complicated for him." Mu-lan spoke up. "It would be..."

"No, no, I understand. But if Naruto's surname comes from his mother, and she wasn't really connected to Ryogakure, what's the problem? I mean, wouldn't he be welcomed to the city for being related to the royal family?"

"Quite the opposite. Tian-mi... Kaname-sama betrayed them when she ran away to join Konoha, two months before Naruto's birth."

"So he'd be branded as a traitor."

"And..."

"And what?"

"His father. His father was..."

"Who was he? Tell me." Shikamaru's voice started to have an urgency that usually did not appear as an emotion on the lazy ninja.

"The Yondaime Hokage... Namikaze Minato." The seven kunoichi in the room said as one, all of them staring down at the single shinobi.

That single shinobi had enough shock for one night.

"Troublesome... I'm going to bed."

"Then we all will. Everyone, disperse." Tian-tian's smile became more like Tenten's. "We have a busy day tomorrow. We're almost there. Mu-lan, you wake us up at six. We'll be seeing Heaven Country on the horizon by then."

"As you wish, princess."

Everyone left the room, except Tian-tian, Temari, and Shikamaru.

"Soo...." Shikamaru turned to the two, only to be met by another surprise.

Unexpected tears started to fall from Tian-tian's face. "Temari... I don't want to... I want to return to Konoha..."

Temari smiled ruefully. "Don't worry, weapon obsessive... you'll achieve your goal someday. Hell, if you don't come back I'll go the lengths to achieve it for you."

"Her goal?"

"To become as great as Tsunade-sama. She was of the Senju descent, but became a powerful and recognized person all over the ninja world... because of her own skills. Both Tenten and I want to do that... we're both always shadowed by our clans... Come on, daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage and sister of the Godaime... That's how everyone knows me, not because of my skills. Hell, Kankuro's even known by his own skills of a puppeteer..." A lone tear fell from Temari's left eye. "Oh Kami... I'm being a crybaby in front of the crybaby himself..."

It took great force for Shikamaru to leave the two like that, but he had to think over the situation. But even Temari? And Sai knew about this too... that meant he was someone rather important....

'This is becoming too troublesome....' He thought, then laughed aloud. "How many times have I said that word aloud just today?" He wondered to himself, as he retreated to his room for the night.

Sai and Kakashi both recieved rather wet surprises then; Shui-yin had splashed water on them to inform them about the meeting that had taken place.

(1) Light clones... can relay information back to the original without dispelling themselves. Useful, huh? X3

(2) I know it says Tenten was reminded, but it's kinda third person obsolete. Sooo.... bear with me when I put Shika's thoughts in there.

(3) Okay, really lame nickname. But it's like... sand... paper fan... ish? so then I first typed Fannie, then Sandie, then Blondie... then I realized none of them are like... Temari-ish. Blondie's a nickname I only use for Ino... lol ^^ so then I had to make up that stupid lame-ish thing. XD bear with me plz.

* * *

(warning, author rant here. if you do not want to read this, skip this please... or if you haven't read the newest chapter of Naruto yet X3)

Sooooo then, yeah. I just got over Shizune and Kakashi's deaths right? And then BAKA KISHIMOTO HAD TO GO RESURRECT THEM OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!  
AAARRRRRGHHHH!!! I hate you! I was liek.... okay so they died... really sad... stupid Kishimoto those were some of my favorite characters... and well... I was more depressed when Jiraiya died, right? CUz I absolutely loved that character!!! But then... nooo!!! why why why why why!!!!! He resurrects... like... nearly everyone but him! And even if they like came back to life or something. That RUINS the WHOLE naruto plotline!!!!! Gaah sometimes I really can't stand that person.  
Seriously, have you guys read 666Satan or Blazer Drive by Masashi's brother Seishi?  
Seriously, better plot. Not to mention better drawings lol... they both obviously spend lots of time with their mangas, but just... how EVER did Naruto get more popular?... maybe because the 'satan' part of the first one... but it was sooo good! We should all tell to make categories for those two... can't find it and I wrote a oneshot before X3...  
Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that Naruto's bad, in any way really. Just personally, personally I liked 666Satan better. KYA!!! I'm a fangirl for Jio... and Cross... and Zero (the wolf, yes, I love the wolf... oh and the once human vampire from VK X3 wait thats off topic) Soo.... but then its soo saddddd i mean like... 3796 deviations pertaining to 666Satan and what, 1035973+ for Naruto!  
Kishimoto Seishi-san is seriously under-appreciated!!!!! whoa... that went from like... resurrection.... to seishi. o.O long way lol.  
BUT STILL IT RUINED THE WHOLE MANGA!!!!!!

* * *

(warning, author rant number two.... this contains political nonsense, if you're not keeping up with the news please skip this)

What The F***!!!! Okay, so I live in , right? And those of you that have been watching the news know that the previous president Roh Mu Hyon DIED.... of f*ing SUICIDE. So right, all these people are like, "He did wrong things! Bad for the country! Let's prosecute him and put him in jail for six years or so!" right? And then he just goes and DIES and then everyone now is like....... "Oh, we were so hard on him! Let's all feel sorry for him and forget all about the bad stuff and focus all on the good stuff!" XP Weelll, and then theres the people like my grandma's friend.... who goes, "That's the best thing he's done sine ever!" And then I'm just like, "That's so mean! I mean, WHO SAYS THAT!?" Gawd.... Not that I particularly liked him or disliked him or anything.... I was paying more attention to the American side of politics. XD I wonder what would happen if they did this to Bush..... Hmm, that's a thought to ponder about.

* * *

(author rant over, you may read now)

Kudos to: .debi.09., ObsessionsGoTooFar, xXkickass-kunoichiXx, Serene Cerulean, AnimeFreak218, formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN, TearOfMist, Elven Heart993, hinata hyuuga, tentenlover, draft-board, Delta, RANDOMNESS, and miakasango for fourteen reviews!!!! That's more than I've ever had for Heaven Country!! XD  
*warning, do not approach, extremely happy-fied author*

Sorry sorry sorry!!!!! X333333 I know I promised the countryside in this chapter.... but I couldn't help but get carried away by this unveiling lolz... don't worry, there will be none of the crack pairing ShikaTen. Plenty ShikaTema coming up though.... not to mention NejiTen. Heyyyyy but I want to know your opinion.

You know how Sauske's "looking to continue his clan"? Well I have three choices for you guys. Do you want me to put:  
a) SasuTenJi!!! Awesome sparks of jealousness-la. I mean like... Sasuke wants a Tian bride... so then now Neji has to defend his position as the man of Tenten's heart!  
i) Evil Sasuke  
ii) Good Sasuke  
iii) Good Sasuke that's been brainwashed by Madara and Tian-long  
b) Sasu x no one.... He's looking for just another strong girl, so wtf why not be like not any of the Konoha gang?  
c) SasuSaku!!! True love prevails! And then they all get him to go back to Konoha! Because we love Sasuke!  
(i, ii, and iii pertains to all three)

So yeah..... I'm kinda STUCK on my other stories. Not to mention we have final exams this week and next... So Sorry if you read my other stories as well, but unless you give me advice (sorely needed) ideas (even more needed) or time (which is not possible...) I won't be able to update soon, ne.  
I wish I could lol... but stupid examsssssssssssssss...  
At least I got exempted from taking my science exam ^^

Oh oh oh oh oh!!!!! Yeah, the reason I didn't update this earlier was like.... we had like... trips, from our school. So then our group goes all around Seoul... and other parts of Korea really... and then we're like...... WHOOT! Taking pictures on DSLRs YEAH! So then I got like.... AWESOME photos of... lightning, traditional korean buildings, more lightning, nature, more lightning, modern architecture, and well you get the picture. Basically, on Tuesday there was a lightning storm where we were staying, and we all got hyped up to take pictures. yep yep!!!^^

Well anywayz.... Please REVIEW!!!!!  
You guys were great this time around...  
But I still need more reviews for R:TP before I update lolz...  
my "competition" with my friend is still going on X3.

You know what? I beat my own record for longest A/N.

Ja Ne!

Golden Dragon Clouds


	10. Chapter 10: Heaven Country

**Chapter 10: Heaven Country  
**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina, ShikaTem.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage never happened. Seriously, Kishimoto's ruining his whole career.

* * *

Dedication: JMBrown for a thorough review and comments on how to make the story better ^^ thank you!

* * *

"So... where is this Heaven Country again?"

"We're here. Heaven Country waters."

"And how can you tell?"

"See those specks over there?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here." Jin-cai had a triumphant grin on her face as she looked down at two sleepy boys who just began to yawn.

"Awesome! Then we can get some sleep on dry land!" Kiba exclaimed, stiffling the yawn that nearly came out.

"Aw come on, how could you be seasick?"

"How could you not be seasick?"

Naruto and Kiba growled at each other, prompting Akamaru to start growling as well. Before things could go too far however, Mu-lan came over to stop them.

"Get your things ready." She said, a smile dawning on her face as well. "You're gonna love this place."

"We could say the same for Konoha, you know."

"Of course. Home sweet home, as they say."

"Yeah... Home sweet home. Do you think Sasuke'd..." Naruto's question trailed off when Tou-tou started shouting.

"WHOOP!!! YEAH WE'RE BACK IN HEAVEN COUNTRY!!!!!"

Mu-lan smiled apologetically towards Naruto, then turned to Jin-cai. "Could you maybe quiet down her volume?"

"Always glad to do so, Mu-lan."

Jin-cai walked over to Tou-tou, grabbed her by her clothes at the back of her neck, and sat her down, starting to berate her loudly in Chinese.

"Well, we could definitely use some of her for Lee." Sakura said, appearing next to Naruto. She too stifled a yawn. "So we're nearly here?"

"Yes." The three turned to find Mu-lan, a calm but determined look on her face. "We're nearly at our home. You really better go and pack your things... I know your ramen cups are everywhere, Naruto. I can see your rooms through the wood."

Naruto stiffened as Mu-lan gave him a wry smile, and Sakura started to glare at him.

"You brought CUP RAMEN?!" She screamed in his ear, "To another COUNTRY!?"

"Oh, about the ramen. We have our own type of ramen here, and the best one in Ryogakure is no doubt the best in the world."

"No way! Ichiraku's is so much better!"

"You haven't even tasted it yet."

"..."

Kiba and Sakura started laughing at Naruto's expression. Mu-lan smiled once more, and as if making an important decision, stated, "You need to pack."

* * *

"So... what's with all the people at the harbor?" Ino asked, curiosity apparent in her voice.

The five guardians all looked... and groaned. "No way..."

"They must be waiting to greet gong zhu."

"Gong zhu's gonna hate all the bowing going on..."

"Not to mention there's always going to be at least one person that wants to touch her..."

A sudden killer intent came from where the princess was, at the center of the deck where Hinata and Temari were talking to her. Jin-cai had planned for the princess to be nicer to those clan heirs... for various reasons including "it'll be... easier."

Tenten understood, of course. But she also didn't want to admit that whatever test her father was going to set up, it wasn't going to be easy to pass them.

And currently, the Tian-tian side of her had joined Tenten in getting extremely annoyed at the crowds near the dock. Tenten glanced over at the light clone, and contacted it. It moved, motioning for Hinata and Temari to wait for a bit.

"_We'll be docking in five, Mu-lan?_"

"_Yes... do you want anything to be done about the crowd?_"

Tenten sighed, startling Lee and Neji next to her.

"Don't you think you'll miss home?" She asked them, smiling wryly.

"But it's only been a few youthful days, Tenten-san!"

"Hn..." Neji was looking at her as if she was out of her mind.

'That's not a good thing...' She changed tracks. "I mean, according to Jin-cai, we'll be here for like... a long time... guarding her."

"But what's wrong with that?"

"Oh you know... I'm just saying that I'll miss Konoha."

"We all do, Tenten-san, but we have our missions. With youthfulness we must press down our feelings."

Tenten rolled her eyes. '_Of course, Lee. He always manages to make me feel better..._' She then widened her eyes, startled. 'Why was I thinking in Chinese?!'

Lee noticed her widened eyes. "Tenten-san? Are you okay?"

"I... ah... uh..."

"Think of this as more training, Tenten."

She turned to face Neji. "Oh, sure... more training..." She managed to pull a smile. "Sure." She then ran off to Temari, who had left the light clone's side. Hinata was with Sakura and Ino, and no doubt they were talking about boys. She was not in that mood at the moment.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss Konoha..."

"Don't say that, baka. Be strong so you can really come back!"

"Troublesome... but Temari, Tenten, if you're continuing from yesterday I have to ask you to stop."

"Worried about a couple girls, eh?" Temari leered at Shikamaru.

"Worried about two girls that want to achieve their naive goal no matter what."

"Aww, you're too sweet." Tenten laughed at Temari's statement.

"Yeah, much more than Mr. Ice-block over there."

Shikamaru eyed Tenten. "Still hiding pain behind laughter, eh?"

"Yeah... you got that right..." She gave a shaky smile. "But if I don't, they'll lose all trust in me, won't they?"

"I don't know about that... I trusted you and Temari here."

"Aww, Shikamaru, you're the best."

"Bun-girl here's right... you at least look for the inside than the out."

Tenten gave Shikamaru a hug, before quickly letting go and resuming conversation with Temari. This did not go unnoticed by the other boys, currently all together in one spot.

"Uh..." Chouji started, "Since when is Tenten close to Shikamaru?"

"Since never! They don't even know each other by more than names!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yet it seems she is attracted to him... and he does not mind." Shino near-whispered.

Neji seemed to be annoyed at this revelation. A crease appeared on his forehead. But Lee was the exact opposite.

"YOSH! The flames of YOUTH has finally encompassed our flower!"

"URUSAI! LEE!" Jin-cai shouted at him from the opposite side of the deck.

"H...HAI!!!" He shouted, then meekly closed his mouth when a death-glare settled upon him. But there was another two that didn't catch the glare.

"Ehhhh?" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed as one, Naruto continuing. "Shikamaru? But I thought Tenten liked Neji!"

For a few seconds, the area around the Konoha boys seemed frozen in time.

"BAKA!" Kiba shouted at Naruto. "You're not supposed to just TELL them straight on!"

"Hey! Not my fault he's so DENSE!"

"Speak for yourself, stone-head."

"Bastard! Who're you calling stone-head! I'm not dense at all!"

"Who here agrees with me? Chouji? Lee? Shino? Neji?" Kiba paused to look at Neji. "Neji? You there? Hellooooo~..."

"Neji?" Naruto butted in, "You're looking like Hinata again..."

* * *

As the boat docked onto the port and lowered the gangplank, a silence fell onto the entire harbor. The five guardians stepped forward, with the Konoha ninjas forming a semi-circle behind the still-veiled princess. Then Huo-hua stepped onto the gangplank, in front of all the others.

"_Tian guo min! Qing ni yao huan ying wo men de gong zhu, Tian-tian! _(People of Heaven Country! Please welcome our princess, Tian-tian!)" Huo-hua said with a flourish, before quickly getting out of the way of the gangplank's walkway. A loud cheer rose from the crowd as Tian-tian stepped out, one that filled everyone's ears with nothing but rejoicing.

"_The youngest princess is here!_"

"_Tian-tian gong zhu is back!_"

Various voices rose, even more so when she started walking down. And then they all hushed, suddenly, as if it was forced.

They had seen the Konoha-nin standing at the top of the gangplank.

Whispers spread throughout the people. Suspicions were told, superstitions relayed. What were those strange people doing here? Tenten readied herself for a short speech.

"_My people!_" She projected her voice, and at once the audience grew silent once more. She smiled slightly behind her veil; she had missed this authority. "_Thank you for welcoming me back, even after so many years of separation._"

"What's she saying?" Sakura whispered to Jin-cai, behind the scenes. Everyone's eyes were fixated onto the princess. Tenten, nearby, was near the point of hyperventilating, Temari and Shikamaru giving her reassuring glances.

"Told you not to make this up on the spot..." Temari muttered, and Tenten glared at her. Neji gave her a glance, which she shook her head to. Jin-cai finally turned to Sakura.

"I'll translate for you later. For now just keep quiet." The princess went on...

"_Today I come back, and with friends, allies that have kept me safe during my journey. They are the ones that have watched over me throughout the eleven years, while not realizing it at the same time._" She paused for effect. "_Now I ask you, all of you loyal citizens, to welcome not only me and the royal guard, but also these fifteen ninja from the outside world to our country!_"

There was an ovation that followed this speech, at which point Tenten sighed out of relief. The princess, of course, had to stay stiff and formal... but the original had her heart pounding as if she had just ran a marathon.

"So basically she requested that the people not only welcome her and us five back, but be kind to you fifteen while you're all here."

"Ooh."

The group of twenty plus clone made their way down... to be instantly attacked by the citizens. With food. And provisions.

"_A! Gei ni zhe ge, he zhei ge..._"

"_Xie xie ni men! Wo men zeng xiang ni...._"

None of the people ever got to finish their sentences toward the visitors... everyone kept getting pushed away. Nearly all the Konoha-nin plus Temari by this time were tired of all the jostling.

"_Qing ni men xian zai deng yi xie. _(Please wait for a bit.)" Came the melodious voice once more. All motion stopped. When the veiled woman raised her arms to make a parting motion, the crowd itself parted, no questions asked.

"_Xie xie ni men. _(Thank you.)"

And the procession kept going on their way. Meanwhile, the Konoha-nin were feeling a bit... nervous.

"Hey... uh... do you guys feel nervous too?" Ino asked, voice hushed, as they walked along the silent crowd.

"It is kinda creepy how they're staring..." Chouji agreed, face turning this way and that.

"Eyes... scary..." Naruto muttered, shivering. Sakura and Hinata looked on worriedly.

"I think they're all staring in wonder though, they've never seen people like us, I don't think." Tenten stated trying to soothe Naruto at least a bit. "I mean, we do speak totally different languages, even."

"I guess..." Temari said, "Well, their eyes are wide but more from fascination than fear or whatever other bad things are out there..."

The procession stopped, in a large clearing in the woods. The princess spoke to the crowd.

"_I know you would all prefer that we stay longer, but that is not possible. Please, go back before we lead you out too far._"

Five minutes later, Naruto said aloud in wonder, "Whoa... what'd she say so that they disappeared so fast?"

"Nothing but a few words of go back home." Jin-cai's voice next to his ear made him jump.

"Where should we head to? Ryogakure itself is a two day's journey, and I'm sure all of you want to stay somewhere you may all rest." Her voice was in Japanese, and they all looked at her. Most were startled. The princess appeared to be sitting on air...

"It's a cube of compressed air..." Mu-lan whispered to the curious ones, earning many "Oohhhhh."s of understanding, and one "Huh?" from Naruto. Sakura hit him on the head for being "such a baka!"

"Princess! We could go to my clan's branch family house today! We can have everyone resting well then!" Shui-yin said, face brimming with happiness. "And I'd be able to see my cousins as well!"

There was cheering from the Konoha-nin as they contemplated a night of full rest. Well, Tenten, Lee, and Hinata were looking worriedly at Neji... who had caught the "branch" part and was, silently fuming. The rest of them never expected Tian-tian's answer.

"No." She said, voice full of authority.

"But... Tian-tian!" Jin-cai exclaimed, "Why not?!"

She turned to the metal user. "Do you realize that at the Shui branch house there are far too many from the Whirpool _for HIM to be safe?_" She switched to Chinese in the end.

"_There are no other places to stay in peace!_"

The others stared at the girls arguing in Chinese.

"I wonder what they're saying..." Naruto, naturally curious, said aloud.

"Who knows..." Said Shikamaru, "But they're as clear as day arguing."

"I want to lie down somewhere..." Kiba muttered as Akamaru whined.

Tenten sighed. She'd had enough. She'd lost this argument.

"_Okay!_" The princess near shouted at this time, startling the rest. "_We'll stay at your branch house. Just tell them not to say any surnames... All. Of them. Makes it easier for me, too._"

"Alright, gong zhu." Shui yin said, sharing a knowing glance with the other four guardians.

* * *

Tenten fell into place with Temari, Shikamaru, Jin-cai, and Hinata. "So... where are we walking to again?"

"Tenten, you never listen. Shui-yin's branch family house."

"Will... Neji-nii-san be alright?" Hinata poked her fingers together.

"Oh stop that Hinata." Jin-cai said, lightly slapping one of the fingers. "And I'm sure he'll be just fine... our branch system is MUCH different from the Hyuuga ways."

"But..."

"Oh shush, Hinata. You're a clan heiress, like these five guardians are. Be more confident like them!" Tenten interrupted.

"But I..."

"Stop talking with 'but's. Talk louder." Temari added in.

"H...hai!"

"Troublesome... I should have stayed with Chouji."

"Nah, we have fun with you..."

"Pineapple Head!" Tenten, Jin-cai and Temari said at the same time, all glomping him. Hinata, startled, moved out of the way before starting to poke her fingers together again.

No one, except perhaps Shino, noticed that Neji was staring in a very peculiar way at Tenten... Byakugan on.

* * *

(warning, author rant here. if you do not want to read this, skip this please... or if you haven't read the newest chapter of Naruto yet X3)

GAWD I HATE YOU KISHIMOTO!!!!  
Okay so then now I'm okay with them getting revived and all, and then it turns out that WTF DANZO's the ROKUDAIME HOKAGE?!?!?!?!?  
Seriously I ranted about that today after my math exam.  
With my friends... my FF friends...  
XD  
... This doesn't seem much like a rant, does it?  
But still. HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Tsunade, you gotta wake up soon!!!!  
omg. what if it's like sasu and naru both fight against danzo at the same time?  
*shudder* thats only gonna spur on more sasunaru fans.... *shudder shudder*  
But that fight would be awesome.  
OOH and then they HAVE to fight against each other! Yeah! Or else I'm seriously gonna hate Kishimoto for the rest of my life.

HE RUINED THE WHOLE MANGA AGAIN!!!!!!!

(author rant over you may read now)

* * *

Kudos go to: Ponderer of ponderings, AnimeFreak218, formerlyanonymousinsanityisfun, Serene Cerulean, Kimyco, ObsessionsGoTooFar, MizuKitsune10, Electrified, hinata hyuuga (who reviewed twice...), anonymous, TrulyWicked365, JMBrown, xXkickass-kunoichiXx, ness345, eviltenten101, fmorgana-bluenausicaa, TearOfMist, RANDOMNESS, Texascowgirl-13, and miakasango for 20 reviews!!!!! (if I don't count the second one from hinata hyuuga). XD LOVE you all. seriously. Oh, and the reviewers this time all of you... get... SUMMER!!!! No jkjk. All of you get summer anyway. Reviewers, you get cyber cookies again. homemade, free, freshly baked!!! X3

So. Just so you know, each of my OCs are based off of real characters in my life. If you're reading this, (to my friends) you probably know who is who.

I'm also pretty surprised at how many people actually like SasuTenJi over the other choices I gave there... But now I really have to make a decision on which side Sasuke's in.  
Cuz.... I wanna make him evil, kinda? but making him a good guy in the end kinda sounds appealing you know... So give me your opinions!

Oh and pls, take that poll on my profile page! I want to know what age group my readers are in. Please take this seriously, don't put yourself at an age different from what you really are. Is there a way to open polls to non-users?

Well anyways.

ONE EXAM LEFT!!!!  
And it's the one I'm least worried about, so I'm fine.  
I'm supposed to be studying...  
My mom took away my macbook from me.... and now I'm writing this on the pretense of studying on quizlet...  
I'm a bad girl.  
But seriously, Spanish is gonna be a breeze.

Ja Ne!

GoldenDragonClouds.

PS you're probably not going to hear from me for a while.... cuz I'll be somewhere (for two weeks) with no internet.... yeah... XP.


	11. Chapter 11: The Shui Estate

**Chapter 11: The Shui Estate**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina, ShikaTem.

Disclaimer: GDC does not in any way own any part of the series Naruto.

* * *

"Train with me." During their long trek towards the Shui Branch Estate Neji turned to Tenten and stated this bluntly, startling her out of her conversation with Temari.

"Huh?" she said, or rather blurted, this out, startling him back.

Temari laughed lightly and waved Tenten away when she looked at her.

"Tell me everything later," she said, and sauntered off to tap Hinata on the shoulder. The quiet girl jumped.

"Relax," Tenten heard Temari saying, "It's only me..."

"...I said, Train with me." Neji's voice brought her back to him.

"Why should I?" She retorted back, not taking a second look at his surprised face.

"Not now, but when we get to their home there should be space, and we have to keep updating our skills."

"I'm not the only person here, you could train with others as well. I already made plans with Temari and Shikamaru; I want to test my skills against some new opponents."

"But..."

"You're starting to sound like Hinata."

"We need to protect the princess."

At this Tenten laughed aloud.

"Protect? Have you been paying attention? She's being guarded by the five strongest kunoichi in the whole of Heaven Country! Or is there another motive?"

"I... she..."

"What about the princess?"

Neji took in a sharp breath, stiffening. He was about to retort back when a shout came from the front of the group, "We're here!"

Tenten took the chance right away. "Really? I can't see!" She ran towards the front... away from confrontation with Neji.

"See there? That house?"

They kept on walking towards the 'house' that Shui-yin pointed out.

Not a house, a gate.

A HUGE gate.

"Oh Kami..." Sakura whispered, tugging on Ino's hand.

"Yeah," Ino whispered back, "If this is the branch house, how big is the main?"

"Actually the main house isn't that large!" Tou-tou's voice made them jump. "The branch estate's made of twenty or some buildings! But the main house is just three!"

Every foreigner stared at her.

"WHAT?!"

They were approaching the gates.

* * *

"Shui-yin! Shui-yin!" A person at the huge doors started calling.

Shui-yin's face lit up, and without waiting for the princess's consent, started running.

"Shui-xin!" She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Shui-xin seemed a bit confused at first, but soon replied in slightly accented Japanese, "I was waiting for you, of course! And her, too."

"Oh, of course. Mom let you here?"

"Yeah! It's only half a day's journey on the dragon anyway."

"Dragon? Father's here too?"

"And mom. They both wanted to see... Tian-tian!"

The teen ran up to the princess, who surprisingly hugged him back.

"Dammit," Temari heard Tenten mutter, "I guess aloof princess doesn't work any longer..."

The princess meanwhile was talking to Shui-xin in Chinese.

"_You should have realized by now that I'm only a light clone._"

"_And that one of the female ninja is you?_"

"_You'll realize through my eyes. Approach the real me later, for more talk. But for now there's something more important._"

"_What could be more important than your return?_"

"_You'd agree about this one. Remember my mother was from that destroyed nation?_"

"_Yeah, the one that added so many people to my clan? Your mother was their princess, right? Of the Uzu..._"

"_Shh! Don't say the name aloud! See that boy with the yellow hair over there?_"

"_Whiskers.... no way. You brought the nine tailed fox's host?_"

"_Yes, precisely, and the rumors were true. He's family. Son of my mother's cousin._"

"_You're joking!_"

He made such a fuss that all the others turned to them now, and Tenten was glaring.

"_That's you glaring at me, isn't it?_"

"_You guessed right, old playmate. Now get in there now and warn all from my mother's country about HIS arrival._"

"O.K., _gong zhu~_"

"_Oh just get in there!_"

Tian-tian looked back to the group. The five guardians were giggling like little girls.

"_What!?_" She snapped at them, irritated.

"_Nothing!_" Jin-cai. Again. Always spreading rumors...

"_Just tell them the rule about no last names..._" Tian-tian sighed.

"_Right, gong zhu!_" Shui-yin turned to the Konoha-nin plus Temari. "Yo guys! It'd be easier for us is you guys didn't state any last names... Some clans from Konoha have a bad reputation here. Won't say which, but some of you guys would actually not be too welcome at my home."

"Ehhh?" Ino cried out, "Then why bring us here?"

"All you have to do is omit your surname! Well, obviously Neji and Hinata won't even have a chance to do that 'cuz of those famous eyes, but still."

"But just saying your name is much less... uhh... impressive than saying your full name!"

"BAKA NARUTO!"

Everyone else sweat-dropped at the all too familiar sight of Sakura bonking Naruto on the head.

"Demo... Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined.

"Do what they tell you to do, Naruto!" Sakura turned away from him.

"So we're going in?" Kiba asked aloud.

"Yeah! I'll lead you guys to meet my parents!"

* * *

The whole group entered through many doors, went past many blue or black haired people bowing to them, and arrived at a wooden door. No carvings, just smooth wood.

"Follow me," Shui-yin said, and entered the doors that opened automatically.

There was a couple seated at the back of the room, on a large and smaller thrones respectively. They looked quite young, but their eyes held looks of profound knowledge.

"_Hao jiu bu jian, fu qin, ma ma._ (Long time no see, father, mom.)"

"_A, Shui-yin!_"

"_Wo men de gong zhu zai na li? _(Where is our princess?)"

"_Ta zai zhir._ (She's here.)"

"_Ni zhi dao ta bu shi... _(You know she isn't...)"

"_Wo zhi dao. (_I know.)"

The man and woman rose, and bowed low to the princess figure.

"_Gong zhu._"

"_Enough, rise._" The man eyed her suspiciously.

Shui-yin turned to the crowd behind her. "Introductions, if you don't mind!" She smiled at them, beckoning them forward, one by one.

"I am Kakashi, Jonin of Konoha, known as..."

"The copy ninja, yes. We have heard much about you." Shui-yin's mother had a soothing voice that relieved all tension in the room.

"Yamato, Jonin of Konoha. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, the wood user? I suspect the Mu clan wants to get to know you."

"Mu-lan informed me as so, sir."

"Yes, yes..." There was a waving motion that could only mean 'NEXT!'

"Neji..." He looked quite uncomfortable saying just his given name. "Jonin of Konoha."

"And undoubtedly you are a Hyuuga." Lady Shui again, with her calming tone.

"Yes, lady."

"Lee, Chunin. I see that youth flows in you, Lord, Lady."

At this the two laughed.

"Oh, we are much older than what you may think!" Shui-yin's father spoke, a deep voice that corresponded more to a storm's booming than a tranquil pond.

There again was that hand movement.

"Shikamaru. Chunin. Nice to meet you."

"Ino, also Chunin. Nice to meet you."

"Sakura, Chunin medic-nin. I would love to learn much from your clan!"

"I see Shui-yin has been telling stories again?"

"Ma ma!" Shui-yin protested, but there was a smile on her face.

"H...Hinata... Chunin of Konoha..."

"Ah, Lady Hyuuga. Please, do not be so shy!"

Hinata blushed and hid her face.

"Chouji. Chunin. Nice to meet you."

"Kiba, Chunin. This is my partner, Akamaru. Nice to meet you."

"Then you are no doubt an Inuzaka."

"Yes, sir."

"Shino, Chunin. Nice to meet you."

"U... Naruto! Genin! Nice to meet you!"

Kiba looked as if he was going to burst out laughing.

"Well young Naruto, You are safe here. We all recognize your secrets..."

"Ah... What?!"

Again that hand motion. Naruto didn't have a chance to ask any further as he was dragged away by Sakura.

"Tenten, Chunin. Nice to meet you."

And she bowed.

The rest of the Konoha nin stared.

"Temari, Jonin of Sunagakure. Nice to meet you."

She bowed as well.

"Sai, part of ANBU's Root in Konoha. Nice to meet you."

And he bowed too.

"Well, I see we have three here that have been educated about our country?"

"Pardon, Lady, but I learned my manners from Jin-cai after running into her in a mission. Not long after I ran into other Ryo-nin, and they further educated me."

"I see... Shui-yin?"

"_Fu qin?_"

"_Give them rooms. I want to talk more about what is going on. And ask our princess to stay here? Instead of her light clone, I mean._"

"_The Sand ninja and the one from Foundation know the secret, and so does the White Fang's son. Should I ask for them to stay?_"

"_Yes, lets._" At that Shui-yin turned to the guests.

"Hey, my father says you can all go, except Kakashi, Tenten, Temari and Sai. Oh and don't even try to look through with Byakugan, Neji, Hinata. Our doors are chakra coated for that purpose."

"I get Kakashi, but why those three?"

"Eh, dunno. I guess he wants to know how info of our secret country got out. Bye bye!"

The remaining four guardians escorted them, plus the light clone, out of the room. Among them Jin-cai noticed... There was only one person that kept looking back. A certain long-haired teenage male...

* * *

As soon as the doors closed and branch family members dispersed, Tenten undid her henge. Hair unraveled, nose and eyes sharper, face more angular...

"Ah, that feels better. Sir Shui-chuan, Lady Shui-hua, long time no see." She smiled. "I would prefer to keep speaking in Japanese, so these three guests would not feel intimidated or confused, at any state."

"Of course, Tian-tian gong zhu."

"Why exactly did you want me to meet you?"

"It's been long, gong zhu, and we need to make sure you know what's going on in Ryogakure." Voice soothing, but face troubled. Not a good sign.

"What is it?" She motioned for something to sit on, and a branch member hurriedly transported eight stools to the center of the room.

"Eight?"

"Hey, Tian-tian!"

"Ah, that's why. Shui-xin! Sai, Temari, Kakashi, meet Shui-xin, my playmate from what, eleven years ago?"

They all laughed.

"But anyway, Tian-tian, your dad's been a bit mean for the past several years, if mom and dad haven't told you already."

"How exactly, Sir?"

Shui-chuan spoke. "Nearly all the criminals are now being executed before they serve term in prison, unlike before. All marriages are for the good of the country, and well the Ryo-nin, mostly. They're being taught to throw away emotions to be a greater warrior."

"That sounds like Danzo-sama." Sai said, and Kakashi nodded.

"Has Heaven Country yet heard of Akatsuki?"

"We were getting to that, Kakashi-san. Patience. We have heard of the deaths of the various Akatsuki members, including Konoha's Uchiha Itachi. The one who delivered the message was none other than Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" Tian-tian, Kakashi, Temari and Sai exclaimed in one.

"He has, unfortunately, Joined with Akatsuki." Shui-xin added, shocking them even more.

"But why?" Sai seemed puzzled. "Does he not have strong bonds with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sempai, and the others?"

"I can't imagine why..." Temari had malice in her eyes, contempt for the ones that once killed her brother.

"And he's looking for a wife, correct?" Tian-tian kept her voice level.

"Exactly, gong zhu." Shui-hua's voice was calming, alright, but it didn't fit the situation. "He has been meeting with our Ryokage many times, in fact."

Tian-tian gritted her teeth. No, that couldn't be what he wanted. After a minute or so she finally broke the silence once more.

"But for now let us celebrate. It is a custom for each time the main house visits the branch, is it not?" There was a playful smile on her lips.

"Of course, just as you remember, gong zhu. Rest until we call. We will have to talk more at a later time."

"Good." She was satisfied. "Okay, so, Shui-yin! Where are we staying?"

* * *

"Hey, you're Tenten, right? I'm Shui-xin!" He called out over the noise of celebration.

"Yeah! You're the one that hugged the princess and didn't get killed!"

Shui-xin laughed. "I was one of her playmates before she left."

"Wait," A confused Naruto interrupted, "Wasn't the princess only away for a year or so?"

"No, sh was away for..." Tenten was glaring at him, "Longer than that. I meant when she left for her, erm, studies!"

"Uh, yeah... huh?" Lady Shui-hua had seated herself on the stage, and was preparing to play a multi-stringed instrument. The music started and most people gathered at the stage to watch and listen.

"Smooth liar, Xin." Tenten chuckled.

"Yeah, same as ever, huh?"

"Same as ever... , missed you, Xin.

"Same here, Tian. But I can see plainly that you have that possesive freak as a boyfriend."

"Ha! Ice cube? Yes. Boyfriend? He's infaturated by my so called 'true form'. He'll turn when he figures out... He only likes her cuz she's her. when he learns I've been lyin gto them he'll freak! Not to mention the others, they'll all kill me too! Well maybe not Lee, but still!"

There was a "Shh!" from a branch member next to them.

"Come to the garden with me, I'll give you a plan."

"What plan?"

"If you liked hiding for years you'll like this."

Tenten followed Shui-xin outside. Neji's eyes followed them, stopping at the door. Lee would definitely notice if he turned on his Byakugan, even with the music. He would have to wait until Lee noticed Tenten was gone... just himself would be suspicious, and Ino would no doubt spread rumors. True, but unnecessary, rumors. Truths.

* * *

Blood rushing to her cheeks, she whispered furiously to Shui-xin. "Are you mad?" Like I would! I'm not about to go that far for one guy's attention!"

"Aww come on, you're only doing that cuz you haven't done it before."

"Shui-xin!"

"Tian-tian!"

Tenten glared at him. "Shut up."

Shui-xin smirked. "There are some advantages of being someone's old playmate~."

They heard a muted "Has anyone seen Tenten-san?"

Lee.

Shui-xin smirked again. "Take or leave?"

"Take." Tenten nearly growled at him.

"Alright then," he said softly back.

Blood rushing to her cheeks once more, her heart started to pound as someone other than the one she loved started to descend his lips on hers...

* * *

It was about ten minutes since the music stopped, about five since the applause died out. And finally someone had noticed the bun-haired kunoichi's absence.

"Has anyone seen Tenten-san?" Lee asked aloud, and Neji thought, 'Finally.'

"Shui-xin's not here either!" someone else cried.

"Open all doors, we need to find Tenten!" was Temari, Neji noted.

He then very slightly pushed Hinata towards the door to the garden. She noticed who, of course, but did not betray him. He could count on Hinata.

"W...what about this one?" Hinata opened it. Everyone gasped, and stared.

"Shui-xin! What are you doing to our guest?" Shui-yin shouted, looking horrified.

Shui-xin looked up and smirked. Neji knew, that smirk had to be directed at him. "What does it look like?"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Kudos go to: TearOfMist, JMBrown, miakasango, topacio, Chidori-No-Kyoku, Serene Cerulean, hinata hyuuga, TrulyWicked365, AnimeFreak218, xXkickass-kunoichiXx, Texascowgirl-13, formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN, and Electrified for reviewing ^^. You all get cookies... baked some recently. XD

KYAAAA All the Kages are meeting XDXDXD I wanna see Gaara again X3. GDC 3 Gaara just so you know.

Gaah so many things to do this summer... Mom's making me go to these stupid learning institutes... for SAT and such... but it's okay... everyone's doing it. Just takes out so much of my time... and now I don't have much excuse for going on the internet. XD

ANyway. Please REview!!!!

Not much to say today really except to apologize about the lateness. seriously, I had no internet. I mean, there was, but then If I wanted to use it it was like... charged PER MINUTE. Expensive lol...

Ja Ne!

GoldenDragonClouds.

PS you're probably not going to hear from me for a while.... cuz I'll be somewhere (for two weeks) with no internet.... yeah... XP.


	12. Chapter 12: And What Happened Within

**Chapter 12: And What Happened Within**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina, ShikaTem.

Disclaimer: GDC does not in any way own any part of the series Naruto.

* * *

"Shui-xin! What are you doing to our guest?" Shui-yin shouted, looking horrified.

Shui-xin looked up and smirked. Neji knew, that smirk had to be directed at him. "What does it look like?"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Noo!!" Lee's voice broke through the silence. "A foreign ninja has taken our youthful Tenten-san's innocence! Neji! We must do something about this un-youthful situation!"

Apparently in his panic he had forgotten all about Jin-cai's warnings on not using the word "youthful" in a sentence. Not surprisingly, Jin-cai did not do anything about it.

By this point Shui-yin had roughly pulled Shui-xin off of Tenten, releasing the dazed-looking girl from where Shui-xin had pinned her to a tree.

"Tenten? Tenten? You alright?"

Tenten's unfocused eyes stared straight, and she fell to the ground.

"Tenten!" Temari as well as Jin-cai ran up to support the girl. The party mood disappeared, and the rest of the Konoha-nin started to whisper amongst themselves while walking towards their sleeping quarters.

"I thought I said I'd claim him first!" Ino said to Sakura. "What was she doing with him!"

"Ah." Sai started, but was interrupted by Kiba.

"Are you even sure that Tenten claimed him? I mean, I don't think she'd even be able to go on a kunoichi mission."

Lee disagreed, apparently. "Tenten-san would be able to take on any type of mission! Her youthfulness envelopes all around! As long as our youthful flower is with us all our missions will be successful!"

Then again, Lee didn't quite appear to know what a kunoichi mission was.

The others decided to ignore his outburst.

"She's simply not that type of girl." Shikamaru stated.

"She's not completely a tomboy either; she wears make-up and all." Sakura argued.

"Tenten wears make-up?" Ino's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, didn't you know? She usually wears the same brand that..."

"But still, can you see Tenten seducing someone?"

"I bet she could if she wanted to; she's got a nice body at least." Ino bonked Kiba on the head and he scowled at her. "What? It's true."

"It's more than just the body, Kiba." Sakura said instead.

"Tenten's a nice girl."

"Oh and you're so sure about that! You've been spending more time with her and Temari these last few days- even more than with Chouji! What's up with you?"

"I actually don't mind, Ino..."

Ino ignored Chouji. "I mean, I know you have a great relationship with that sand-girl and everything, but really can it hurt to not..."

An interruption came in the form of a loud crash from the garden they had just come from.

"Now what?" Naruto said loudly, startling the others. He'd been so quiet they had forgotten he was there.

A second loud crash had them all rushing towards the site.

* * *

"Oh, so now you're mad at me, Hyuuga-san? Because I don't think you would have blown up that tree I was using if you weren't."

"You will not touch Hinata-sama." Neji had a look of absolute fury on his normally stoic face, surprising his cousin who was huddled on the floor between the two males.

"What was I doing wrong? I was just stroking her fac..."

In an instant the tree he was leaning on blew up, while he was nowhere to be seen. Neji's Byakugan was already on, pupils moving frantically as he tried to find out where the other had gone.

"Ooh, close one." Shui-xin chuckled, "But I think you can do better than that."

'The blind spot!' Neji whirled around to see Shui-xin standing precisely at the place he couldn't see. A frown came on his face.

"Ah, so that's the blind spot. I was guessing but I believe I got the place right?"

"How do you know..."

"I'm a noble of Heaven Country. We have our ways." Shui-xin smirked. "Like you would if you were part of the main branch of your clan. You have a pretty cousin here, don't you think? And that brown-eyed girl earlier was really a treat. She's your teammate?"

Again that fast movement. In a few seconds Neji and Shui-xin had traded spots.

"I don't even need to see to know where you're going. The water particles in the air tell me everything. This is my bloodline limit."

Shui-xin opened his eyes, startling Neji with the deep cerulean blue that was so much like Naruto's. A smirk later the water user had placed his hand on the tree Neji had caused to fall over, pulling out a slight stream of water from the plant. In less than a minute there was quite a bit of water floating in the air around him.

"I could dehydrate the air or completely dry that tree, but it deserves a chance to grow once more. Now, come at me, Hyuuga."

A furious battle commenced at once in the Shui garden.

Neji attacked first, rushing forth with his hands full of chakra. Every one of his strikes hit water instead of the solid body he was aiming at. Shui-xin smirked in his face as his body dispelled, showing that it was a water-clone. Neji whirled aroud to face another Shui-xin, slipping into the Juuken stance he had worked so hard to perfect. He wasn't done with even sixty strikes when the clone dispelled and Neji was left alone. But only seconds later water bullets began to pelt the ground near him and he quickly moved to form his Kaiten defense. As soon as his guard dropped a kunai whizzed past, barely missing his ear. Neji pulled out several kunai himself, as he was instructed by Tenten to carry, and began shooting at the now visible Shui-xin. Neither side got hit. The two suddenly rushed towards each other, both raising their right arm to strike...

"Will you two stop it!" A panicking Shui-yin ran out to the garden, grabbing both the males' wrists- Neji's surrounded by a visible aura of chakra and Shui-xin surrounded by swirling water- and forcibly flipping them both over. It worked- but just because she had caught them off guard. They both went sprawling across the garden.

"You, the princess wants to talk to you. You, Hyuuga." She paused to help up a huddled Hinata from the ground and walked her over to him. "Try not to scare your cousin, will you? And get to your room. Don't worry about the mess- it's really supposed to be a training field rather than a garden."

Shui-yin took her brother by the ear and began to drag him off to somewhere deeper inside the complex. Neji and Hinata slowly turned to the porch, where all the younger Konoha-nin minus Tenten stood wide-eyed at the Hyuuga prodigy's display of temper. Not even Lee made a peep as Neji began to try and assist a slightly shaken Hinata down the corridor.

The Shui branch house members, meanwhile, busied themselves at other tasks. It wasn't until the Konoha-nin left to the guest rooms that the rumors began to float down the hallways. It wouldn't be thirty minutes yet until the same rumor came back to the original witnesses.

* * *

"Shui-xin."

Shui-xin stepped forward to face Tenten... currently glaring daggers at him.

"_Gong-zhu... please forgive him... We are the ones that failed to educate him well..._"

"_Please, Lady Shui-hua. I'll deal with him in my own way..._" She trailed off and Shui-xin gulped audibly. "_So everyone out_." She paused for a few seconds. "Temari and Jin-cai can stay, I guess... well all of you guardians. Kakashi-sensei, inform Yamato-sensei about what exactly is going on. I'm sure he's confused about this situation at the moment."

"Right."

"_Gong zhu..._"

"_Please, just this once._"

They had to wait a few minutes for the others to shuffle out of the room.

A minute passed after the doors closed and Tenten and Shui-xin were still locked in some sort of silent argument with their eyes.

'Slap!'

A sudden noise resounded in the room, and one could see Shui-xin staggering back holding his left cheek. But he was grinning.

"Ha, you lose."

"You better not do that ever again!" Tenten's angry facial expression also soon broke into a grin, and the two childhood friends started laughing.

"Tenten? You okay?" Temari seemed concerned for her friend's sanity.

"Gong zhu?" Jin-cai as well stood up to start to approach the laughing girl.

"What exactly is happening! I'm confused!" Tou-tou raised her voice and Tenten looked towards the girls, eyes still dancing.

"As much as I'd like to beat up this guy," she punched him in the ribs, "for being such a bastard, he just informed me of about twenty..."

"Twenty-three." Shui-xin piped up.

"...Twenty-three of Neji's habits while sparring or in battle. And he got them all right except seven that I never noticed."

The girls were silent.

"Permission to beat up our bastard playmate, Tian-tian?" Huo-hua stated seriously.

"Permission? Granted. Just not too hard or it'll get back to you."

"Right." Huo-hua's eyes suddenly had a glint of evilness.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Shui-xin was dragged out by Huo-hua, an excited Tou-tou trailing them out to another training field.

There was silence in the main room until Shui-yin said, "So she's going to beat up my brother."

"Yep." Jin-cai replied before anyone else could. "It's another battle of fire and water. But we've seen too many to even care to see this one."

"You don't seriously mean they've been carrying out their arguments like that ever since!" Tenten's eyes went round.

"We mean it." Mu-lan's three words sent Tenten into hysterics.

"They've been fighting each other since before training." Shui-yin explained to a slightly thrown off Temari who only nodded her head at the welcome explanation.

* * *

In thirty minutes Shui-xin and Huo-hua had returned, both sprouting bruises and cuts yet looking very satisfied. Tou-tou had apparently run off to the kitchens where she was always a welcome guest. The guardians stood up then to leave.

"Tian-tian, then you go with Temari to the guest houses."

"Okay." She smiled. "Good night!"

"Yes! We leave for Ryogakure tomorrow, Gong-zhu!"

"Right!"

As soon as the others were gone, however, Tenten let out a sigh. She beckoned to Temari and they walked silently to another garden, this one right outside the guests' quarters. As soon as they stopped to look at the stars Temari turned to Tenten.

"Hey girl, you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"You didn't want that, didn't you."

"He came up with it, really. He said it would help in getting... you know."

"Right, and what does he know about this?"

"He's the heartbreak of a still mounting amount of girls around here I hear."

"So you listened to him."

"..." Tenten looked away from Temari and the other girl understood.

"I'll leave now, I know you want to be left alone."

Tears started to show at the corners of Tenten's eyes as Temari started to leave. The Sand girl heard the unspoken thank you that went between them.

"Hah..." Tenten looked skywards as the tears started to fall. She had never wanted this, never had at all. She clenched her fists and tried to stop shaking... to no avail. She was hugging herself when she heard the near-silent footsteps approaching her. She recognized the pattern and chakra signature right way. Neji.

"What do you want Neji?"

The words came out like mush, thick with tears, and Tenten cursed inwardly. Why did she have to show her weak side to Neji now?

His calm voice carried out to her nevertheleless.

"Tenten. I asked earlier if you could train with me. I am going to ask something else now. Are you alright?""

Tenten swallowed and wiped away the tears that were still flowing. She turned to look at Neji and attempted a smile. From the slight difference of emotion on Neji's face she could tell it had come out to look more like a grimace.

"Then I'll ask you something as well. What do you think?"

Neji was silent for a moment.

"Tenten... Earlier... was that with your consent?"

No coice came out of Tenten's open mouth but she shook her tear-streaked face anyways. She was rather surprised at the look of relief in Neji's face. As he stayed silent she gulped for air until the tears gradually stopped and she found her voice was back.

"N...Neji." He looked at her. "Why are you... worried?"

"You are... important, Tenten."

"Important... huh?"

"Tenten..."

"I know your priorities are with the princess, Neji."

"..."

"Go back, Neji. I'll stay here until I'm able to."

"Tenten... I don't mean you're important because you're my teammate."

Tenten looked up. "Then why?"

"I... When I... When I saw the princess, I believed it was destiny."

Tenten looked away. That was all she had to know for now. But Neji spoke once more.

"But I realized... although I thought the princess was beautiful, I began to miss the presence of a someone else when she began to stay away from me." Neji's face suddenly came to view in front of her.

"I want to know, Tenten, if you really weren't... the Shui boy..."

"Neji... you ask the most absurd questions. I'm not Ino, to grab someone I've never met before." She gave him a wry smile and looked downwards. "But really Neji. You can quit on trying to humor me to try and lift up my feelings. I think Lee and I tried too many times to teach you humor, and in vain."

'You'd actually hurt more than help like this...' She wordlessly added.

"Tenten." A smooth hand cupped under her chin and gently brought her face up to look her teammate in the eyes. There was a gentle look in them that she had only seen few times in all her years working with the Hyuuga.

He whispered now. "I'm not trying to humor you."

"Prove it."

The Hyuuga genius leaned forwards tentatively, all the time looking carefully at the kunoichi's reactions. Tenten's eyes were growing larger by the second, her brain finally processing the information that had gone between the two of them just then. And then her brain stopped processing at all.

Tenten had imagined what a kiss with the stoic Hyuuga male would have felt like not once, but many times; ever since she had first realized she had a crush on him soon after they were stationed on the same genin team. She imagined late nights and full moons, or maybe fireworks in the background in the middle of a festival. She did not imagine once that she would have a tear-streaked face and wide surprised eyes.

The kiss was over too soon, longer than a short peck like she and her brother would share when they were young, but still altogether too short. She felt Neji reluctantly pulling away, the warmth going away from her lips into the night air around them.

She saw Neji's eyes and knew he expected a reaction from her now, a reply, or something that would let him know of her feelings.

It was too much.

Tenten slowly backed away and fled the garden, to the room where Hinata and Temari would already be sleeping in. She didn't look back.

She would later say that she should have.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes had watched the whole scene, one black and the other green. They watched the tentative kiss, the surprise, the denial, the rejection. They watched the Hyuuga look up at the sky with hurt eyes, whisper a few words of hatred for undecided Fate. They watched as he picked himself back up from the ground he had fallen down upon and trudge back to the guests' quarters to at least get some sleep.

The two of them stood up then, looked at each other meaningfully.

"That's the reaction from Neji Shui-xin had wanted in the first place."

"And I'm betting that Tenten's reaction to that was not planned at all?"

"They hadn't expected something right away."

"This is not good."

"I think Tenten wasn't quite sure what to do."

"We can't have assumptions now. Not yet."

"We'll talk more in the morning, then?"

"Yes. We should get some sleep."

"We leave for Ryogakure tomorrow. The Shuis will be our escort, it seems."

"Oh? Will that make it faster or slower?"

"Faster, Lazy-ass. That's what you wanted to know, right?"

"Troublesome women... always assuming they are right."

"Like you're never too sure of your plans, Mister."

A groan. "Let's just get some sleep."

"Sometimes I wonder why you never make it to my ranking."

There was silence other than the sound of grass being stepped upon. Temari grinned. She had won another round.

By the time she slid the door to her shared room open, Tenten had fallen asleep in her borrowed futon. Tears wet the pillow she was sleeping on.

Temari silently pulled the extra pillows out from under her blanket and climed in herself. At least the poor girl had managed to fall asleep.

Unbeknowenst to her, there was one person still wide awake, silently cursing himself again and again. He did not sleep for a long time.

* * *

I am SOOO sorry! I didn't check my email ever since I uploaded the 2nd chapter to that crossover story I started... and now that I have I am surprised at how long it's actually been since I've updated. Oops. Seriously, studying takes all the time away. No matter how much I really try to make time... I can't. Only now that vacation's almost over can I sit and type. And I'll be truthful now- I lost my notebook. My precious red notebook... I write ALL my story ideas and OCs and plots and draw sketches of scenes on it. I had this whole chapter planned on it... and when I realized I lost it I was like... *frantically looks all over the place* GAAH!!!! I planned it out till like chapter 21 and now I lost the notebook T.T... So if I ever find it again I'll probably be rewriting this chapter. XP. It didn't turn out like I originally planned it to be...

And sorry to all my readers who have been waiting for long. I'll update my other stories soon as well! If I can find the time to at least.

Thanks to: Rozy, white rose, EternalFlame, yumiyume, vampireluver96, miakasango, Dark Goddess of Chaos, formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN TearofMist, xXkickass-kunoichiXx, Texascowgirl-13, Serene Cerulean, AnimeFreak218, Electrified, HeatherChann, Mangafilipina and Ice Goddess of the Night for reviews...

Please review! Since I lost most of my plot ideas (well I remember some at least thank God) I need reader opinion!!!! Please please please review!!!!

GoldenDragonClouds

P.S.: I'd extremely appreciate it if you took the poll on my profile ^^ I wanna see my readers' ages.


	13. Chapter 13: Travel to Ryogakure

**Chapter 13: Travel to Ryogakure**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina, ShikaTem.

Disclaimer: GDC does not in any way own any part of the series Naruto.

* * *

Dawn came to find three kunoichi outside of the guest houses. One of them was concentrating, forming a shadow clone that could last the rest of the day. The others two were watching in silence, knowing the significance of this act.

"Tenten, are you sure this is a good way to go against your father?" Temari voiced her question once the other had finished putting enough chakra into her clone.

"A shadow clone will show him that I have no intention in becoming a heiress, Temari. Shadows are the opposite of Light, and the Ryokage is supposed to have controlled light for centuries. Learning a separate technique like this is an obvious... Father will sense the difference easily." Tenten brushed off a speck of dust from the clone's shoulder. The Shuis had provided her with a silk dress that had once belonged to one of her sisters, and she wore that under her complex henge. Her shadow clone in turn resembled her true self, including the dress.

"Gong zhu... I doubt that your father would let you go so easily."

"Jin-cai, I came here to help my brother, not to stay in this country."

"Tenten... are you sure you're okay?"

Tenten turned her head towards Temari. "I'm fine." She stated firmly, then turned to Jin-cai. "You should start waking everyone up, Jin-cai. We'll depart just after breakfast."

"Of course, gong zhu." Jin-cai turned and left with the shadow clone, leaving the two younger kunoichi in silence.

Temari took her fan from where it was leaning on a tree. "You feel like going for a round before we actually leave?"

Tenten smiled gratefully at her. "Definitely." She whipped out her scrolls and glared playfully at her friend. "And prepare for a beating because I really do feel like beating someone up!"

Temari slid into her usual provocative stance, her fan stuck into the soil and herself leaning on it, her arms crossed in front of herself. "Well, I'm waiting!"

Tenten started by unlocking the scrolls, those points that were held together with senbon. Those said senbon began flying at the wind user, who smirked.

"You'll have to do better than that, Tenten."

All the senbon lay harmless, on the floor. Tenten opened one of her three scrolls, soon summoning numerous weapons that she let fly at the Temari. With each weapon she threw the power at which she threw them increased, until finally a single kunai managed to graze Temari's arm, leaving a paper cut amount of blood behind. Temari merely stretched and began to reach back for her fan.

"Now you get serious." The smirk was heard rather than seen, as Tenten was concentrating with her eyes closed. She threw her mother's twin scrolls up in the air and waited for the dragons. The dragons, her guardians. Soon she was up in the air, twisting and dancing with them- except with weapons. Steel rained upon Sunagakure's wind mistress, who of course with skill managed to either deter or avoid most of them. But Tenten's skill had increased since they had last sparred in Suna after Gaara's rescue, and still several weapons managed to nick her skin and make her bleed. Temari opened one circle on her fan.

Temari noted that those weapons had been more charged with wind chakra than any of the other weapons had been. Where and when had Tenten gotten chakra knives? But no time to wonder; Tenten was still in the air, and it seemed Kankuro's chakra string lessons had helped her greatly. Temari opened the second circle.

Tenten jerked her weapons up, then cast them upon her opponent, as if moving puppets. Good thing Temari had talked her into learning a few tricks from her brother, Kankuro, when she had the time. Her movements with chakra strings were already better by a great deal. The second circle meant Temari had more control over wind than before. Being in the air would not give herself an advantage. Tenten let her weapons drop and then came down herself, cushioning her drop by making the air under her slightly denser. She then took out her prized katanas.

Temari watched carefully as Tenten dropped to the ground. It was a carefully calculated move, she could see that. But what would she want to do next? She frowned as Tenten unsealed a couple katanas. Double swords. Was Tenten seriously going to attempt short-distance fighting? Tenten did close combat? Temari didn't.

Tenten stood still for a moment while charging her chakra blades full of wind chakra. She was lucky there was no one else awake, or else there would be more controversy around herself. Eye contact with Temari, then a smirk. Tenten brought both her blades above her head in an 'X' and suddenly slashed them down, forcing compressed blades of air to rush towards Temari.

At the last moment, Temari snapped open the last of her three circles, then swooped into the air to avoid the attack. She swerved her head to look at Tenten, who was panting slightly. It was time for Temari to make her move.

She jumped off, grabbed her fan, raised it high, then swished it down, sending waves of wind to the weapons user. Tenten quickly raised her once-again chakra filled katanas to protect herself from them. She still got cut and was bleeding on her left arm. Once the wind died down Tenten ran towards Temari, swirling out her blades. Temari blocked both of them effectively with her fan, also at once charged with wind chakra. She could blow Tenten away now... Temari made to swish her fan as Tenten prepared to strike her wind blades once more....

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" A shriek brought both the wind and weapons mistresses to an abrupt halt, and the dust carried from all their momentum billowed around them. It took a few seconds for the chakra to die down before they simultaneously turned their heads to see a Shui branch member screaming at the amount of blood on Tenten and Temari's shirts.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Oops."

Then they saw that the branch member hadn't been the only audience. The entire group of Konoha-nin stood just outside the guest houses, staring wide eyed at the two kunoichi's match. Only Naruto bothered to open his mouth.

"No way! You're a wind type too?"

An awkward silence befell the group when Tenten didn't answer.

"So... who wants some breakfast!" Temari broke the silence first, and was soon followed by cheers of "Me!" and "Oh, breakfast!"

"Tenten and I'll change real quick, 'kay?"

* * *

"When did you learn chakra manipulation?"

"I won't lie, Shikamaru, I learned from Asuma-sensei. The Sandaime told him about me, and I learned before graduating the academy, even. But I'm still out of practice because all I use that for is simple jutsus so my skills don't go rusty."

Shikamaru fell silent for a moment when Tenten mentioned his former mentor.

"He taught Naruto too, you know."

"And he definitely has a strong wind type chakra like his mother and mine did."

There was silence except the roar of water below them and the chatting of the other shinobi. Their way to get to Ryogakure in under a day, they were told, was to take "the Dragon," a mode of transportation that only the Shui clan leader knew how to use. All the Konoha-nin had to do was sit on a few comfortable floating chairs while the water rushed them towards the great city.

Somehow Tenten had gotten stuck with Shikamaru next to her. Not that she minded, really, because Shikamaru she could be herself around. But because Shikamaru could be very nosy when he wanted to, he himself could become, quote him, "troublesome." She only hoped Temari was okay being next to Lee the whole ride... And Neji, Neji was placed next to Jin-cai. She only hoped nothing would go wrong before actually reaching Ryogakure... her hometown. And afterwards, of course. But that was unavoidable.

A loud "Urusai!" followed by a slap to the back of a head notified Tenten that Lee had really been getting on Temari's nerves. One look at Shikamaru and she knew he was thinking the same thing; this was going to be one long ride.

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep, lulled by the rhythmic rise and fall of the water and a long time of just sitting around. But Neji was awake. He was the first to go outside and witness the match between Tenten and Temari... and he saw that Tenten was fighting with more than her usual passion, but with fury. And with the katanas, he had never seen Tenten using chakra manipulation before this. A slight tug of annoyance formed in his mind, and somehow he knew Tenten was hiding more than just that.

He looked over at the woman beside him, the metal user called "Jin-cai." She had known Tenten somehow, and it was not from a mission. Neji knew all her friends from previous missions- Tenten would usually tell him all about them. Tenten had also somehow known the other guardians as well. She was the most at ease among them in entering someplace completely new... and it had almost seemed like Shui-xin, that bastard, knew Tenten like Neji knew her; as a close friend, a teammate.

Something did not fit. This all would usually lead him to believe that Tenten was originally from this country, but that wasn't even possible. After all, she had been one of the Konoha Kyuubi orphans, from the same orphanage Naruto had once stayed in. How could Tenten have been from Heaven Country? Neji shook his head. He was thinking too much into this. Maybe it was just coincidence. Maybe it was just a weird play of events that lead into this. He would believe that. But Tenten...

Would Tenten be alright after... after last night? Neji pressed his lips together in a tight line. Was the equilibrium of Team Guy broken? It was too early to tell, but... would he and Tenten ever be the same?

Neji suddenly had the urge to go kill that Tian-tian, princess or not. It was all her fault; all her damn fault that this whole damn thing was going on.

He didn't know that she was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"Tenten."

"Mmmm... let me sleep five more minutes..."

"Tenten."

"Mmm..."

"Tenten!"

"Alright! What!" Tenten blinked her eyes blearily, then started, as Shikamaru was staring directly into her eyes. "Ahh!"

"Wake up fully. We've arrived at the Shui Main House."

Tenten frowned, annoyed at the thought of having to get up. Then the full reality struck her. "Oh. Right."

"You said that right."

Temari was standing next to Shikamaru, on the water. Tenten charged her feet with chakra as well, letting Temari help her stand up. Once up, she stretched. Gathering her bags she gave the okay to Temari and Shikamaru, and all three of them jumped off the Dragon. Once off they found a drenched Lee. Tenten sighed.

"Temari, you left Lee to his own devices?"

"What, I didn't know he can't manipulate chakra!"

Shikamaru and Tenten stared at her skeptically.

"Riiight..." Tenten said, moving to stand next to Sai, Sakura on her other side.

"Tenten-sam...-san." Tenten turned to Sai and smiled.

"Yes, Sai?"

"Did something happen between you and the Hyuuga?"

"Sai! Don't say something so..."

"It's okay, Sakura. We all know he's a bit socially challenged. But why do you ask, Sai?"

"He's been glancing towards you every five minutes ever since breakfast."

Tenten fell silent, remembering last night. 'Oh shit... Forgot about him.'

"Sai's right, Tenten. He's been openly staring at some times. He seems concerned."

Tenten stayed silent at Sakura's joining Sai in questioning her.

"I ah..."

"We're going to go to the palace now! The Main House has a corridor that goes directly there." At this mention Sakura perked up and made a beeline to Shui-yin, who was already talking to Ino, about some medical technique no doubt.

Sakura tapped on Ino's shoulder, causing her to whirl around and laugh nervously. Yep, definitely about something medical.

"You ready for this Tenten?"

"Keeping secrets from now is going to be troublesome."

"It was necessary, Shika. You know that."

"If may I ask... necessary to keep up bonds?"

"Precisely, Sai. You're getting better at this."

"You're fidgeting, Sai. Spit out what you need to say.

"I received a message from Danzo-sama saying he wanted me to keep watching the status of Heaven Country and gain as much information as possible until we are able to get back to Konoha."

"You do that, Sai. But try to gain as little information as possible?"

Sai's expression became confused, but he soon gained comprehension of her remark.

"Of course." He replied, giving his best trademark fake smile.

* * *

Their rather large group, having formed a formation around the princess, was steadily reaching the end of the tunnel. They could see the light towards the end, brilliant compared to the dim candles underground.

Tenten was breathing slow, trying to compose herself. Jin-cai, next to her, noticed.

"Tian-tian... ready for home?"

"Jin-cai... I don't really know."

"Well you'll be able to see Tian-di at least."

They exchanged rueful smiles and trudged on.

* * *

Their entrance to Ryogakure was quiet, compared to their landing at the bay. Apparently because Tian-tian was not wearing any lavish decorations, she was only recognized as a noblewoman. It was the foreign ninja that gathered attention, and the presence of the guardians.

The ninja from Konoha could not help being stunned by Inner Ryogakure, where only shinobi, kunoichi, or nobles were allowed in. They had never seen such lavishly decorated places before. The colors of wealth; gold and red, were everywhere, as was the color of heaven, blue. The people in Inner Ryogakure, in addition, actually recognized the princess. Polite bows and nods were given as they passed, and the guardians enjoyed themselves by pointing out the different ranks of shinobi that passed by.

Their procession was all too quick to catch all the scenery, but Shui-yin promised for a tour later- meeting the Ryokage was of the greatest importance. They entered the main palace.

The main palace itself, surrounded by a high wall made of stone, was more of a complex consisting of nine buildings, each one being extremely large and decorated, a garden accompanying every one.

The guardians just laughed when the shadow clone informed them that Tenten was getting bored by watching her friends' eyes grow wider by the second. Even Shino's sunglasses had dropped once- only to be quickly pushed back up before anyone saw.

* * *

"We'll be meeting the Ryokage now. Remember to bow, and low." Jin-cai spread the message around, and checked on Tenten once more. A nod told her that her princess was ready. "And now we enter."

The doors to the throne room opened and the five guardians stepped in first. The princess was next, followed by all the foreign ninja. Despite the fact that there were many nobles in the throne room, the room fell silent when the doors shut. No music, no fanfare, just silence. The Ryokage stood from the throne- made of solid gold, or it seemed.

Everyone bowed at once, then rose again as one. The Konoha-nin had been trained after breakfast... just to try and impress. The Ryokage did not seem impressed.

"_Ta zai na li_?(Where is she?)" He thundered.

"I'm here, Father." The shadow clone spoke, but when the Ryokage raised his right hand, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Chaos erupted from the nobles, and all the Konoha-nin stiffened. What had just happened?

"Ryokage-sama, please, for the sake of her escorts please speak in their language."

The Ryokage's face contorted with anger, and he raised his right hand once more. Huo-hua, standing in the middle of the five guardians, began to gasp for breath.

"Father." The Ryokage paused when a deep voice came from behind him. "She's here, Father. Let her reveal herself instead of watching you torture our clan heirs."

A young man with red hair and chocolate brown eyes came into view. He then smiled. "There you are, Tian-tian. Hide and seek's over. Come out, please."

Tenten finally allowed herself to smile at her twin's appearance. She couldn't help it; he had entered a phrase they often used when they were young. "_Nin hao, Tian-di. _(Hello, Tian-di.)"

Heads turned, trying to convince themselves that Tenten had not just spoken with the princess's voice and in Chinese. But Tenten only stepped forward and kissed her brother on the cheek. The nobles gasped.

A shimmer and her genjutsu fell.

Murmurs ran between the Konoha-nin.

"I'm so glad that you could join me here, Tian-tian."

"Well thanks for pulling me back, or I'd have never come."

Suddenly her father was in front of her.

"Tian-tian."

"Fu qin."

"It seems your escorts are confused? Please, enlighten them of this situation."

Tian-tian froze.

A slow pivot made her realize that everyone was staring at her.

"I ah..."

"Where is Tenten-san! What have you done to her!" Lee's outright outburst brought a wry smile to her face.

The Konoha-nin started, having just realized that not only had they never actually seen the princess' face because of the veil, but that she had an extreme likeness to Tenten.

"First of all... Sorry. I know you all are confused, but I'm Tenten. I..." What to say in front of her father, yet also in front of her friends? "Yeah, it's me. The lone girl on the stamina freak team." A slight change in her father's expression and she knew she had to change tactics. "But I'm also this me, this real me."

Her friends saw a princess with the same eyes as Tenten, the village's weapon's mistress. She knew that.

"I'm Tenten, Konoha's weapons mistress." She smiled then. "But I'm also Tian-tian, a princess of Ryogakure. Ryogakure no Tian-tian."

* * *

Ew. That did not go as well as I wanted it to. But I wanted a post, so ah well... Thanks for all the reviewing by the way. I don't have enough time at the moment to list all you wonderful people.

You probably all noticed that all my other stories have not been updated and that I'm working on this one a lot more than the others. Simple reasoning: This is my favorite out of the fanfiction I have posted, and I would love to have it finished. I get the feeling that this is gonna be a lone one, though, so please bear with me ad I go. Second reason, school. Simple, simple, school. Since we closed for a week because somehow more than ten people caught swine flu, our teachers are loading us with more homework and classwork than we normally have, not to mention that even during the one week closure we still had all our assignments. And since I'm taking AP courses this year, guess what happens! "BOOM!" The only reason I have this chapter up is because I had most of it done already... except the last bit. You can probably all tell which parts were rushed up.  
So simply because of these reasons, you guys'll probably not hear from me till Thanksgiving, when I'll probably update my other stories first. Giving one story too much attention is bad as well!

You guys have no idea how much a well rounded critique means to me. Thanks to those people who gave me just that, and thanks to those regular reviews as well. ^^ Thanks and see you at Thanksgiving time!

Review please~~~

Ja Ne!

Golden Dragon Clouds


	14. Chapter 14: Sasuke!

**Chapter 14: Sasuke?!**

* * *

"Japanese."

"_Foreign Language_"

'Thoughts'

Normal

Summary: Tenten is not the orphaned girl everyone thinks she is. She's actually from a prestigious clan, and hails from the legendary Ryogakure of Heaven Country. She ran away because her parents wouldn't let her become a ninja, as was the clan rules with women. Now her best friend from Ryogakure has come to get her after eleven years, and she has no choice but to go and help. What will her friends think? Will she reveal her secret at all? Takes place in Shippuden, JUST before Jiraiya goes off and dies. NejiTen pairing, NaruHina, ShikaTem.

Disclaimer: GDC does not in any way own any part of the series Naruto.

* * *

The silence in the halls were deafening. All the council had fallen silent, the foreigners stunned. Tian-tian could feel a headache coming on. She glared at her brother.

Tian-di only smiled back at her, just like he used to when he got them into trouble for sneaking around the palace when they were little.

Temari broke the uneasy silence. "So... from your dumbfounded expressions, Konoha-nin, I'm guessing none of you knew other than Kakashi, Yamato, and... Sai."(1)

Accusing glares went their way and Naruto burst out in anger.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sai! You tricked us this whole time?"

Lee had a similar reaction. "Tenten! Why have you not told us? Your teammates and comrades? Why only Temari-san and Sai-san? Gai-sensei would be most disappointed!"

Tian-tian opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes found Neji. Instead of the anger she had expected from her teammate, there was a face full of sorrow, the face of someone betrayed. Her face fell and she closed her mouth.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Troublesome... Tian-tian, I told you they'd react like this."

Ino rounded on him. "YOU KNEW?! And you didn't TELL US?!" Chouji as well looked at his friend in confusion.

Naruto stalked up to Kakashi, his face determined. But before he could do anything, Kakashi held up his hands. "Mah, mah, Naruto... that was all part of the..."

He was interrupted by the Ryokage.

"Naruto!? State your full name, boy!"

The others saw the princess suddenly tense, as if this was something terrible. Kakashi stepped forward, as if to try and stop the blonde, but it was too late.

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konoha!"

The resounding gasp in the chamber that left the Konoha-nin confused.

Tian-tian bit her lip as her father and brother rounded on her, a furious and surprised look on their faces respectively.

"How DARE you bring HIM, HERE?!"

"Fu-qin! I...!"

"You know well that we do not want him here!"

"I, ah..."

"Did you forget who he is? He is not welcome!"

"No! Fu-qin! Naruto is..."

"Any child like him should not enter our city gates!"

"He's not who you think he is!"

This time, it was Sakura that blew up.

"If this is anything, ANYTHING about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, we're out of here!"

The Ryokage chuckled.

"Oh? So the young lady knows this. But do not worry, it is not for that circumstance, but rather because of his parentage."

"Parentage? What about his parents! Naruto's an orphan!" Sakura looked bewildered.

"Are all the Konoha-nin raised to be such insolent youngsters?!" One of the council members suddenly shouted out, startling Sakura. She glared at him.

Tian-tian turned to face her father, her back towards the foreigners. "Fu-qin... Naruto's mother is not who you think. He is not my brother."

The younger of the Konoha-nin all started shouting.

"Brother?!"

"Was the Uzumaki from Heaven Country?"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"If his mom's name was Uzumaki, what's his dad's name?"

Tian-tian and Temari could both see that her father and Shikamaru both were beginning to get ticked off. Any moment now and...

"SILENCE!"

The hall quieted down and Tian-tian caught her father's eyes. They told her to continue.

"Naruto... his parents... his father was, that person. But his mother was not Uzumaki Kaname..." Her father's eyes flashed; not a good sign. "Tian-mei, if you wish. She was Kushina, Ma-ma's cousin. Your spies had it wrong."(2)

"Ah, I see...." The Ryokage's face grew softer, then his lips curled into a grin. "Then he is welcome here. Any son of the great hero of the Third Shinobi War would be welcome at Ryogakure."

"Stay away from him, Fu-qin." Tian-tian's voice started shaking.

But Naruto was already curious enough. "You keep talking about my parents! Who was it? Who was my father!"

"Oh? So he doesn't even know who his parents are!"

"No! Fu-qin!"

"Who was my father!"

"Ah, none other than... Namikaze Minato... your Yondaime Hokage?"

"You... you're joking... right? Kakashi-sensei..."

"Actually, Naruto..." That was enough confirmation.

Naruto fell to the floor on his knees, breathing hard and his eyes wide.

"Naruto? The Yondaime Hokage's son? No way..." The rest of the Konoha 11 stared as well, whispering their own opinions. Only Hinata moved to comfort the shocked genin.

"My father... the Yondaime?"

Tian-tian bit her lip once more, not having decided what to do at his predicament. Her brother placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her an apologetic face, but she was not calmed like she would have been, eleven years ago.

"But you should have noticed the similarities in your faces, no? The blue eyes, the blonde hair... anyone should have noticed if not for the hatred of your... fox. Do you not see how your village hated you? You were beaten, cheated on, and even starved! And your only friends were... oh right, you didn't have friends."

"Get... get away from him Fu-qin! He is an extremely loyal Konoha citizen!" By this time Tian-tian had joined Hinata in standing next to Naruto. She disregarded the stares she was receiving, from both the Konoha-nin and the council.

"Yes, and it's a pity, that. We could use a second Yellow Flash... he was a formidable shinobi to be sure.... So you would not come with us, Naruto? We would treat you well here."

Naruto was shaking, still kneeling on the floor. Drops of tears dripped on the floor between his knees.

"Get away from him! Naruto would never betray his own villiage!" Temari shouted out in her I'm-in-power voice. "Besides! We of the Sand village are in debt to him."

"It seems that ninja of the Sand are also very rude, considering that you should have gotten the best education, sister of the Godaime and daughter of the Yondaime." Temari stiffened at this, and the Ryokage went on. "But, we won't harm you, do not worry. We know better than to start a war. But the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi... you wouldn't join us, Naruto?"

"No. Never." Naruto managed to croak through his tears.

"Fu-qin, he does not have any wish to join you. And in truth, neither do I. As soon as Tian-di's wedding is over, we will all go back to Konohagakure."

"I realize that you have become a loyal Konohagakure citizen, like young Naruto here... but do the Konoha-nin trust you? After all, you have been lying to them for the past... eleven years. Do they think you are trustworthy?"

"I... Tsunade-sama knows of my identity, and the Sandaime before her did as well! The advisors know..."

She was interrupted by her father once more. "Did you really think we had no spies in Konoha? Of course the Sandaime knew, but your Godaime. She didn't know until now, did she?"

Tian-tian fell silent.

"Ah. That serves as an enough answer, I think."

"I still won't join you. I will not stay in Heaven Country any longer than I need to."

"I see... that is your answer... but will situations change when the ones that accompany you... see... him?"

"NO! You wouldn't!"

"I have already sent Yue-guang to fetch him. This should be interesting..."

"Fu-qin how could you!"

"You knew he was here, after all."

"I was hoping this was not true."

"Ah, he has arrived. Open the doors, will you?" The Ryokage gestured to some unknown direction.

"Fu-qin no!" Tian-tian yelled a moment too late- the gigantic doors to the throne room opened once more... and in came five people.

One of them, the one at the front, they recognized as the man that had shouted at Sakura earlier.

"Three of the others they did not recognize... but they did know the fifth, the one that had an aura of aloofness around him.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

For the second time in the same afternoon, the hall fell silent.

"Ssa... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, breathed this out.

The rest of the foreigners all froze when Naruto slowly turned around and stood up. His eyes met Sasuke's.

"T...teme!"

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes with a cool look. He then turned to the Ryokage.

"Ryokage-sama."

"Ah, Sasuke. Come, here's the one I told you to wait for."

Tian-tian looked at her brother, Tian-di. Although his face was calm, his stormy eyes told her exactly what she needed to know... more than she wanted to know. After all, she was best at reading stoic faces.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted out. Sasuke ignored her. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing!? Come back to Konoha with us!"

The stranger with orange hair turned to glare at her, and Shikamaru blocked Ino from opening her mouth again. She glared at him.

"Quiet. The one over there... he has an aura that seems dangerous." Ino swallowed her anger for the moment- she could trust Shikamaru's instincts at any time.

Sasuke and the three strangers ignored the foreigners and approached the Ryokage, who had gotten Tian-di and Tian-tian to stand next to him.

"_Sasuke, this is my youngest, Tian-tian. She arrived today from her stay in Konohagakure, your hometown. Tian-tian, you know him already._"

"_Dui ma?_(Oh?)" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her, the coal black eyes examining the face in front of him. There was something familiar about this girl... where had he seen her before? Nonetheless, he bowed to her. "_Gong zhu. Wo jiao Uchiha Sasuke. Wo..._ (Princess. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I...)"

Tian-tian cut in. "_Wo yi zhing zhi dao_, Sasuke. (I already knew, Sasuke)"

Her slight accent and the way she had pronounced his name made him frown. Was the Ryokage playing tricks on him? Tenten saw the subtle emotions flicker in his otherwise stony eyes and sighed.

"_Wo shi yi ge gong zhu. Dan shi wo ye shi yi ge_... Konohagakure _de _kunoichi. _Wo jiao _Tenten_, he wo de lao shi shi _Maito Gai. _Ni zhi dao wo ma?_" (3)

She knew that expressions that came on his face now. That slight twisting of eyebrows told confusion, and hardened eyes expressed determination. Basically, he did not understand what she had just said. She smirked at him and spoke in fluent Japanese.

"Since you obviously did not understand the Chinese, I'll talk in your language for you. What I just said was that, I am a princess. But, I am also a kunoichi of Konohagakure. I was called Tenten, and my sensei was Maito Gai. Do you know me?"

Sasuke only grunted in response, but Tian-tian already had recognized the fleeting look of recognition in his eyes before his eyes slid into that blank emotionless stare again. Oh, he knew her alright.

After all, the ANBU that helped her get around Konoha when she first got there had been Uchiha Itachi, his older brother.

* * *

"NO!" Ino screamed. "I will not leave this room!" She looked wildly around for her friend. "Sakura. SAKURA! Help me here!"

"Ino! Shut up and be mature! We're guests here in this country and when the Kage orders us to do something, we DO AS HE SAYS! He told us to leave the room for a minute, so we leave the room for a minute!" Kiba shouted in her tear-streaked face.

"NO! I won't leave until Sasuke-kun... SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke only stared at the blonde indifferently as she was dragged out by Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Nearby, Naruto struggled to get out of the grip of Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

The doors closed on them, not quite drowning out the noise but blocking them from view. Sasuke finally turned to the Ryokage, speaking in Japanese this time.

"This... Tian-tian... is the one, Ryokage-sama?"

"Most definitely, Sasuke-kun. Tian-yin is the only other that is unmarried, but she is not suited for a shinobi, a warrior."

Tian-tian's eyes hardened, her brother behind her also stiffening. "So this is what it was all about, Fu-qin?"

"You and Tian-di are twins, Tian-tian. And it is custom that royal females are married at a younger age than males. We are already bending the rules for you."

"Tian-yin jie-jie(4) is not married either!"

"She is not suited for marriage. When the second third full moon of the summer season rises, Tian-di will be married to Tian-lai(5) and you to Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Shikamaru was- for no better word choice- annoyed. It was definitely more than a minute since they were dragged out to the hallway, and because of that half of the Konoha females, namely Sakura and Ino, were bothering him with their questions.

"Why didn't you tell us when you knew?"

"That's why you were with her and Temari all the time?"

"Why were we thrown out when Sasuke-kun arrived?"

"Did you know Sasuke was here?"

He drowned out the voices and looked away from them. Kakashi, Yamato, Temari and Sai were discussing things at a corner, Lee hadn't said a word yet, all the others looked confused, and Neji was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. There had been no sound from the other side whatsoever and the guards made no indication of any change.

"They're the ones I saw with him... I mean, the ones my clones saw..."

"Yeah, Akamaru says they have the right scents as well. He's still shivering."

"I wonder how strong they are... For Akamaru to be that scared they have to be at least Gaara's level..."

"It's just the orange-haired one that seems that dangerous. But the guy with the huge sword seems formidable as well."

"He had Zabuza's sword. One of the legendary swords of the Mist."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, getting up from his position against the wall. He should go talk to Kakashi.

A sudden crash made all their heads swivel towards the doors. There were no other crashes but there was shouting going on in there.

Temari turned to the guard nearest to the door. "Open the doors." She demanded, opening her fan fully. Kakashi came to stand beside her, the tomes of his sharingan spinning.

The shouting inside continued, but the guard refused to open the doors. All the other Konoha-nin came to stand beside or behind Kakashi and Temari.

"Open the doors!"

The doors blew open, but the guards hadn't moved an inch. The foreigners did not take notice, only rushed into the room... to see a smashed chandelier and a red-faced Tian-tian restrained by her brother.

"Whatever you say," She was saying, "I refuse to marry him and stay in Ryogakure!"

"NO!" A terrible sound came from the combined screams of Sakura and Ino, both seeming as if in despair.

Tian-tian ceased her struggle against Tian-di, looking across the room at the shinobi that had run through the doors. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, sighing. Before anyone could speak, a new voice spoke up.

"Well, we heard that our baby sister was back, so we came to see! But what a naughty girl she has grown up to be!"

"Tian-lan, don't be so mean! Look at how beautiful she's grown to be!"

"What Tian-lan said is right, Tian-yin. She's become a foreigner, and a rude one."

"Tian-yuan, don't forget to bow again."

"Fu-qin, we have arrived." Four voices spoke in unison.

Tian-tian looked at them sharply as her father gestured for them to stand straight.

"Oh? See how she glares at us. As if she could hurt any of us."

"I have become a kunoichi, Tian-yin ge-ge. (4) I am not a helpless little girl any longer."

"Fu-qin, why don't we test this... kunoichi... for her skills? Maybe if she's skilled enough we should spare her from marriage, like most of our women warriors?"

"I fully doubt she'd do any good, but that's actually a smart idea, Tian-yin! Fu-qin, you should agree with him!"

"Quiet, children."

A hush fell in the room, the only sounds being of Shikamaru still restraining Ino.

"Why don't you all run along... Mu-lan?"

"Yes, Ryokage-sama?" She looked up from her position next to her father.

"There should already be rooms prepared for the foreigners. Take them away, and Tian-tian to her own quarters."

"Understood, Ryokage-sama."

* * *

Preview next chapter:

There was no other noise as the two kunoichi stared each other down.

The next moment, a slap resounded in the hallway.

Tian-tian's cheek stung, but she held the tears in. She deserved it.

* * *

A/Ns:

(1)- I made her leave out Shika. We'll just say she didn't want him to get in trouble.  
(2)- Basically, because he sent out his spies after the war ended, he never knew the existence of Kushina. He thought Naruto was Kaname's son.  
(3)- Since the Uchiha's so high and mighty, he decided to learn the Chinese language as well. But evidently not enough.  
(4)- Jie-jie means older sister, like onee-san. Ge-ge means older brother, like onii-san or aniki.  
(5)- Another actual word, dunno if it's a name, but it means "sounds of nature." A branch member of the Tian clan.

That turned out a bit rushed, didn't it? I'm writing this with the spare time I have: study hall, and like five minutes each. One chapter at a time, and I've taken this long to complete this chapter (and that C3THUS chapter)

For readers of my other stories... I regret to inform you of the fact that I am still very much at a writer's block, especially for my story Return: the Princess. Yes, still.

Thank yous this time go to: sachiko haruki, Chirisaa Tomoko, Yukixshuu, hullotherexx, HeavensPheonix561, Texascowgirl-13, xXkickass-kunoichiXx, , kawaii cookie-chan, miakasango, xxxninja-akatsukixxx1231vw, loves-emo-guys-with-hair, MoonKrystal, and kitten9322 for reviews!

Reviews and flames still very much appreciated!

Ja Ne!

GoldenDragonClouds


	15. I have to

**Yes, it's the dreaded author's note. Please read through, however.**

In my author's note for my other story I have stated that I lost interest in writing it.

In this one I'll have to say the same.

This fic is also going on an indefinite hiatus.

If you really want this to continue, leave a review, please, or send me a PM.

I will eventually re-write this entire thing.

Ja Ne,

GDC.


	16. Another Note Moderately Happy News

**Another Author's Note.**

**don't worry, it's um... moderately happy(?) news.**

Due to egging from my sister and friends,

I have started to rewrite this entire thing...

from the very beginning.

This means that there are some character cuts and name (terminology) changes.

In around a month I'll be uploading a whole new story, and the updates will hopefully be semi-monthly.

It will be entitled _The Land of Heaven_, which is already a change from this fic.

I will, based on demands, leave this fic up until the new fic reaches the point in time that this one is at now.

Ja Ne,

GDC.


	17. Rewrite is up on my profile

**Another Author's Note.**

If you haven't been noted already:

Chapter 1 of The Land of Heaven is up and running.

Expect an update in around a month or so?

A/N in that chapter explains everything.

Ja Ne,

GDC

* * *

Remember that as soon as that story catches up to the timeline of this one, this one will be deleted.


End file.
